Between Heaven and Hell
by HanakaLu
Summary: Il en est tomber amoureux au premier regard. Il était en première année à l'université. Ils n'avaient pas le même âge. Mais tout est partit en vrille, parce qu'avoir Byun Baekhyun pour meilleur ami, ça aide pas spécialement. Surtout si on est sois-même un peu à côté de la plaque.
1. Prologue

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" - Non, mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, bordel ?! Cria-t-il en regardant dans le miroir se trouvant en face de lui./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" - Rien de plus que ce que tu m'as demandé de faire, et honnêtement entre toi et moi, je dirais même que je suis plutôt doué ! Répondit la personne se trouvant derrière lui en s'essuyant les mains./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" - Si tu es si doué, tu pourrais me dire en quoi la couleur Rouge se rapproche-t-elle de la couleur Châtain Foncé ? Hurla la première personne, proche de l'hystérie, et de l'hyperventilation./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" - Si tu veux vraiment savoir, ce sont deux couleurs extrêmement similaire. Il est vraiment très facile de les confondre toutes les deux. Répondit-il pas gêner le moins du monde par la colère de son ami. Ni par le fait que ledit ami était à deux doigts de tombé inconscient, calme-toi, ça va bien finir par s'atténuer, c'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde non plus !/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" - S'atténuer ? Ca va s'atténuer ? Continua de crier le premier, pour devenir orange bordel, orange !/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" - Devenir une orange ambulante aura au moins le mérite de te donner un style, c'est déjà pas mal. Ricana-t-il./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;" - J'espère vraiment que tu tiens pas à la vie, parce que je te jure que je vais te faire regretter le jour ou t'es né, Dit le premier d'une voix menaçante en s'approchant dangereusement de son « ami »./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Tout avait commencé quelques mois plus tôt, tous deux venaient tout juste de finir le lycée, et s'apprêtait à entrer à l'université. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, pratiquement toujours, même. Le lycée avait été une période assez difficile pour les deux amis, et ils espéraient vraiment qu'à la Fac tout serait différent, et que tout se passerait mieux. Recommencer à zéro. Repartir sur de bonne base./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 22.7px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 20px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 20pt;"Pour mieux comprendre comment nos deux amis en sont arrivés là, je vous invite à retourner quelques temps plus tôt, le jour de la reprise des cours. /span/p 


	2. Chapter 1

\- Hey, hey Jongdae ! Comment tu penses que notre première journée va se passer ? Je suis bien coiffé ? Habillé ? Je donne pas l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon après être passé sous un train en sortant d'une forêt ? Tu pen—

\- Byun Baekhyun, arrête de stresser, tu deviens légèrement énervant, soupira Jongdae qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder son ami qui gesticulait beaucoup trop pour un Lundi matin.

\- Mais Jongdae ! J'ai l'impression que tu te rends pas compte de l'importance de cette journée ! La première semaine de la première année de cours est celle qui va déterminer notre statut pour le reste de notre scolarité ici, c'est crucial de se montrer sous son meilleur jour, tu sais !? Cria presque ledit Baekhyun.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que le fait d'être hystérique, comme tu l'es en ce moment ne va rien changer quant à ce qu'il se passera une fois que nous serons là-bas ? Enfin si, tout le monde va te prendre pour le fou que tu es déjà, et tu leur feras tellement peur que personne ne voudra s'approcher de toi à moins de cent mètres, le taquina Jongdae.

\- Tu penses ?! S'étrangla Baekhyun.

\- J'en suis même sur mon petit, et ça aura pour résultat le fait que je vais devoir te supporter encore plus. Monsieur Le Fou Furieux.

\- Tu te fous de moi hein ? Gémit Baekhyun.

Jongdae ricana seulement, sans répondre à celui qui s'époumonait derrière lui, continuant son chemin tranquillement jusqu'à arriver à l'entrée de l'université. Celle-ci devant être deux à trois fois plus grande que leur ancien lycée. Baekhyun ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que Jongdae l'avait laissé derrière continué de crier à qui voulait l'entendre.

\- Tu es conscient que tu es en train de parler tout seul, au moins ? Lui demanda Jongdae sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Baekhyun, de son côté, s'arrêta de parler brusquement, regarda Jongdae les yeux grands ouverts, avant de regarder dans tous les sens rapidement pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu. - Ou entendu, dans son cas...- Le soulagement qu'il ressentit en voyant que personne ne se trouvait là était immense. Tellement qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que ce n'était pas normal d'être seul ici. Il rejoignit son ami en trottinant, marmonnant quelque chose qui semblait vaguement être « _Je jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que si par une immense chance, je trouve de nouveaux amis ici, je largue celui-là sur les rails d'un train dans la gare la plus proche !_ »

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es encore en train de marmonner comme si t'avais tout le temps du monde ? Soupira Jongdae.

\- Rien qui te consterne de près ou de loin, répondit Baekhyun détournant le regard.

\- T'en sûr ? Questionna Jongdae sceptique.

\- Totalement. C'est pas vraiment intéressant de toute façon. Et puis, t'as pas dit qu'il fallait qu'on se dépêche ?

\- Hm... Ouais, pas faux. Dis Jongdae en secouant la tête.

Ce dernier commença à avancer quand il vit que Baekhyun le regardait, un sourire en coin qui n'annonçait rien de bon et puis commença à ricaner malicieusement. Si Jongdae savait une chose sur Baekhyun, c'est que quand il était comme ça, ça annonçait presque toujours une catastrophe. Jongdae s'arrêta pour le fixer, un sourcil relevé.

\- Rassure moi, t'es conscient que je sais toujours quand t'es en train de penser à des moyens plus loufoques les uns que les autres pour me faire disparaitre, sans que personne ne remarque rien et en faisant passer ça pour un accident ? Demanda-t-il.

\- T'es conscient que t'es chiant ?

\- T'imagine même pas, rigola Jongdae, bon c'est pas que je m'emmerde hein, mais on est arrivé à la fac, et je sais pas pour toi, mais je sais absolument pas où se passe les cours. Alors si monsieur pouvait avoir l'obligeance de m'aider à nous y retrouver avant que nous nous retrouvions au fin fond d'une quelconque réserve, tu serais absolument adorable, mon chéri, dit Jongdae d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, d'ici à ce que les gens pensent qu'on est en couple, y a pas des kilomètres et je préférerais mourir que de faire face à ça. Et tu sais très bien que je suis bon à rien niveau sens de l'orientation.

\- C'est pas comme si t'étais bon à quelque chose de base, murmura Jongdae.

\- J'ai, par contre, une très bonne ouïe, Jongdae.

Jongdae ne répondit rien et commença à chercher la salle où ils auraient déjà dû être. Ils cherchent bien une bonne vingtaines de minutes avant d'enfin se rendre à l'évidence, ils étaient perdus et n'avaient absolument aucunes chances de la trouver.

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'on aurait dû venir aux portes ouvertes pour faire la visite guidée pendant les vacances, mais bien sûr, Monsieur Baekhyun n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête, « _Mais ça sert à rien de visiter avant, je te jure que c'est pas si grand que ça, pas de chance de se perdre ! _» « _On trouvera tellement facilement que tu seras vachement content qu'on ait pas gâché une journée de nos si précieuses vacances juste pour venir ici. _» « _Arrête de faire ton rabat joie, Dae. C'est pas comme si t'avais plus hâte que moi de commencer les cours. Genre t'es quelqu'un de studieux. _» « _Ok, on va aller visiter. Mais pas tout de suite. Tout de suite, on va se commander une pizza et se faire un pari. On ira après ok ? _» Parla Jongdae en imitant - de façon totalement pas exagérée ni caricaturale - la voix de Baekhyun.

\- Premièrement, ma voix n'est pas aussi aigüe, ni efféminée. Alors arrête ça, tu veux ! Commença Baekhyun, deuxièmement, j'avais totalement raison... Au début.

\- Au début ! T'as jamais eu raison Baek' ! Mais vu que t'es si intelligent et que tu sais tout, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Jongdae énervé.

\- Nous allons aller demander à ces gentlemen qui se trouvent là-bas la direction vers les salles de cours, ils ont l'air de bien connaître l'endroit. Dit Baekhyun en entraînant Jongdae à sa suite sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'endroit où se trouvait le groupe, qui semblait être étudiants. Jongdae essayait - en vain - de se libérer de la grippe - bizarrement puissante - de Baekhyun, qui était déterminé. Après tout, ils avaient déjà loupé la première heure de cours, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire de même avec la deuxième. Surtout pas le premier jour des cours, n'en déplaise à « Madame La Diva » qu'il trainait derrière lui. Après beaucoup d'efforts de la part des deux jeunes hommes, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le groupe, Baekhyun tout sourire et Jongdae boudant et marmonnant dans sa barbe - inexistante... -

\- Hello. Bonjour ! Dit Baekhyun.

\- Oui ? Demanda un grand blond plutôt froidement - ce qui ne toucha absolument pas Baekhyun...

\- Est-ce que, par hasard, vous sauriez où se trouve la salle 203 ? Et le bâtiment L ? Demanda Baekhyun tout content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour l'aider.

Le groupe se trouvant devant eux, qui était composé de quatre personnes, se regardèrent semblant se retenir de rire, à l'incompréhension de Baekhyun. Jongdae marmonnant toujours dans sa fameuse barbe.

\- Il se trouve que vous êtes déjà dans le bâtiment L. Du coup, par logique, la salle 203 se trouve au deuxième étage. Sourit gentiment l'un d'eux (celui qui semblait à se méprendre avec un écureuil.)

\- Au passage, pour la prochaine fois, continua un autre, les lettres des bâtiments sont notées sur les murs face aux ascenseurs...

\- Oh... hum merci, dit Baekhyun, on était assez... pressé du coup on a pas tellement fait attention.

\- Pas de problème.

Baekhyun hocha donc la tête en remerciement, puis commença à se diriger vers les ascenseurs - _remarquant que, oui, « Bâtiment L » était bel et bien marqué juste en face de ceux-ci._ \- Presque arrivé il remarqua que quelque chose semblait manquer. Il regarda dans tous les sens, cherchant ce qui pourrait bien ne pas être là, mais ne trouva rien. Puis, son regard se posa sur Jongdae, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, et semblait être hypnotisé. Il retourna donc sur ses pas, puis haussa les épaules et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Bon la Diva, je vais pas t'attendre trois siècles non plus hein ! Je te signale qu'on est déjà en retard, cria-t-il.

\- Hein quoi ?

\- Tu ramènes ton cul dans la seconde, ou je pars sans toi.

\- Partir où ?

\- Salle 203, Jongdae.

\- Pour faire quoi ?

\- Les cours, tu sais là où on apprend des choses !

\- Ah. Ouais. Je vois.

\- Bon tu viens oui ou merde ?!

\- Ça va, ça va pas la peine de crier comme ça, soupira Jongdae en se dirigent vers Baekhyun, c'est pas comme si y avait le feu.

Jongdae rejoignit donc Baekhyun, regardant une dernière fois les quatre autres étudiants, qui les regardaient sans rien comprendre, il baissa la tête., arrivant au niveau de son ami (qui ne le resterait pas pour bien longtemps...)

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi t'étais en train de faire un arrêt sur image, tu trouves pas qu'on est déjà assez en retard comme ça ? Tu veux te faire virer de cours avant même d'y mettre les pieds ou bien ... ? Demanda Baekhyun une fois à l'abri dans l'ascenseur.

\- J'ai absolument pas fait d'arrêt sur image. T'imagine des choses. Nia Jongdae.

\- A d'autres. On me la fait pas à moi. Me dis pas qu'en plus d'être la reine des divas, tu deviens aussi la reine de la mauvaise foi ?

\- Premièrement, répondit Jongdae en levant un doigt, je suis la reine de rien de tout, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué je suis un homme, deuxièmement combien de fois je vais devoir te répéter que je ne suis pas une fille, Baekhyun ? Siffla Jongdae.

\- Autant de fois qu'il faudra pour que tu prennes enfin conscience que tu es un mec, et que tu agisse enfin comme tel. Chantonna joyeusement Baekhyun en sortant de l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir.

\- Si tu es au courant que je suis un mec, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à me désigner par des pronoms féminins ? Baekhyun demeura silencieux, Baekhyun ! Byun Baekhyun, répond moi quand je te parle ! Et ne pars pas ! Me laisse pas seul comme un con devant l'ascenseur, s'époumona Jongdae le plus doucement possible, tu m'énerve. Sache que je te hais du plus profond de mon être.

\- Tu prends racine ou tu viens en cours ?

\- Bien sûr que je viens en cours, moi, au moins, j'aime assez utiliser mon cerveau de temps à autre, répliqua Jongdae passant devant Baekhyun dans le couloir, la salle est où déjà ?

\- Irrécupérable. T'es vraiment irrécupérable. Soupira Baekhyun.

Parle pour toi !

Baekhyun rejoignit Jongdae et tous deux se dirigèrent vers leur salle. Aucun des deux ne faisait rien, regardant dans le vide et en silence, attendant que quelque chose se produise de soi-même, apparemment. Quand au bout de presque cinq minutes rien ne se produisit, Jongdae ouvrit la bouche.

\- Dis-moi Baekhyun, tu penses qu'il existe une probabilité pour que le professeur s'aperçoive qu'on est là à attendre comme des cons par des ondes paranormales ? Puis qu'il vienne nous ouvrir la porte. Ou on prend notre courage à deux mains et on frappe ? Demanda Jongdae en murmurant.

\- Je suis pas sûr de si je dois rire ou pleurer devant ta connerie, mon petit.

\- Gars, t'es pas vraiment beaucoup plus grand que moi, alors tu la ferme.

\- Je crois que c'est pas tellement le moment de parler de ça, là maintenant, tout de suite.

\- Eh bah alors ! Sers toi de l'une de tes deux mains et frappe à cette fichu porte. S'impatienta Jongdae.

Baekhyun fit donc ce que Jongdae venait de lui demander - ordonner serait plus exact... - La porte s'ouvrît quelques secondes plus tard, donnant vu sur leur professeur. Professeur qui faisait juste un petit peu peur, avec les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, des cheveux poivre et sel, les mains sur les hanches et un regard à vous glacer le sang. Quelque chose disait aux deux amis qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver. Il n'aimait pas être déranger en pleins cours.

\- Excusez-nous pour notre retard, monsieur. Nous étions perdus. Dit Jongdae rapidement et quelque peu nerveusement.

\- N'êtes-vous pas venu pour la visite des locaux pendant les vacances d'été ? S'enquit le professeur, apparemment de mauvais poils,

\- J'aurais bien voulu, monsieur, mais on m'a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Répondit Jongdae en lançant un regard en biais à Baekhyun.

\- Hm... Bien, c'est la seule et unique fois où je pardonne ce genre de retard. Entrez et ne faites pas un bruit.

Les deux amis baissèrent la tête, puis entrèrent dans la salle rapidement. Ils se dépêchèrent de prendre place aux sièges les plus éloignés au fond de la salle de classe. Le professeur les regarda de façon suspicieuse pendant de longues minutes, en silence, puis repris la suite de son cours en voyant les deux retardataires sortir leurs affaires en silence. Cours qui n'en était pas vraiment un, finalement, étant donné que c'était le tout premier cours de l'année, première année qui plus est, chaque professeur passait cette toute première heure principalement à expliquer le programme et comment l'année allait se dérouler, ce qu'il fallait savoir et prévoir.

Baekhyun et Jongdae essayèrent tant bien que mal de suivre le cours, mais bien vite ils en perdirent le fil. Et contre leur meilleur jugement, commencèrent à parler entre eux. Comme à leur habitude.

\- Sinon, tu penses que tu vas un jour te décider à me dire pourquoi t'as fait un arrêt sur image tout à l'heure, ou t'attend qu'une tempête de sable vienne s'abattre sur Séoul et que je devine tout seul ? Demanda Baekhyun.

\- Je te dirais bien tout ce que tu veux, Baek', mais je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles... Répondit Jongdae le plus innocemment possible.

\- Oh, me prend par pour un con Kim Jongdae. Je t'ai attendu, seul au monde, pendant je ne sais combien de temps, et je suis presque sûr que je continuais à parler dans le vide, de plus, les étudiants à qui on a demandé notre chemin te regardaient comme si tu leur avais dit qu'E.T était ton frère jumeau et que t'étais en train d'attendre qu'il te ramène à la maison, alors arrête de faire ton innocent à deux balles et répond-moi, merci. Dit Baekhyun manquant de très peu de claquer l'arrière de la tête de Jongdae.

\- Pourquoi tu peux jamais me faire plaisir et juste m'écouter une fois dans ta vie ? Soupira Jongdae.

\- Parce que je suis ton meilleur ami de la vie et que par conséquent j'ai gagné le droit de faire de ta vie un enfer. Maintenant accouche. Dis-moi tout !

-nD'accord. Baekhyun, commença Jongdae d'une voix sérieuse, je pense que j'ai eu le coup de foudre.

\- Hein ? De quoi ? Qui ? Comment ? Quand ?! Demanda Baekhyun rapidement et clairement choqué.

-nBaekhyun, réfléchis deux seconde, je ne sais pas de qui. J'ai connu le gars en même temps que toi hein ! Puis, j'te demande pourquoi t'es con toi ? Non ? Bah alors me pose pas ce genre de question. Comment ? Va savoir, c'est pas comme si j'étais scientifique, tu sais. Répondit sarcastiquement Jongdae.

\- Hm... Si je résume bien le tout, dit Baekhyun ignorant le sarcasme de son ami (clairement habitué...), tu es tombé « amoureux » de quelqu'un, cependant tu ne sais pas de qui... Tu l'as vraiment vu au moins ?

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai vu Byun ! T'es vraiment sûr que tu le fais pas exprès ?

\- Exprès de quoi ?

\- De dire autant de conneries à la chaîne ?

\- J'essaie d'être aussi rationnel que possible, Jongdae. Toi et moi on se connaît depuis longtemps, tu sais. Et jamais tu m'as dit que tu avais eu le coup de foudre pour quelqu'un. Je veux dire, t'as jamais été attiré par personne Dae' ! Alors soit il est exceptionnellement canon, soit il est juste pas humain, s'énerve quelque peu Baekhyun, peut être un Alien... Ou un fantôme... Sur que tout le monde le voyait ? Ou alors il a des tentacules ?

\- Hm... Baekhyun ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu pars si loin dans le truc ?

\- On est jamais sûr de rien avoir toi...

\- ... J'avoue... Mais un fantôme, sérieux ? Je pourrais jamais rien faire avec, tu sais ? Genre je passerais au travers, se serait vite casse gueule et lassant de me prendre le mur derrière lui juste pour un câlin. Et puis j'expliquerais tout ça comment, aux urgences, moi ?

\- ... C'est vrai que vu comme ça. Acquiesça Baekhyun.

\- Enfin, la question ne se pose pas, il est clairement humain. Un vrai. Avec deux bras et deux jambes. Et surement tout le reste qui va avec. Même si on pourrait facilement le confondre avec un écureuil. Ou une Brioche. Dis Jongdae le regard rêveur.

Baekhyun le regarda sceptique avant de soupirer. Il ne tirerait rien de plus maintenant que Jongdae était partit très loin d'ici. De toute façon, c'était pas comme s'ils les connaissaient de base, ils allaient surement jamais les recroiser, avec les emplois du temps différents, et surement les années différentes. Donc même s'il le voulait, Jongdae n'était pas assez intelligent ni assez informé pour lui dire de qui il s'agissait. Mais s'il pensait à un écureuil doublé d'une brioche Baekhyun pouvait plus ou moins visualiser de qui parlait Jongdae. Vaguement. Très vaguement. Vraiment vaguement. Honnêtement ça restait vachement flou. Mais il voyait. C'était un progrès.

Le temps de la conversation, le reste du cours était presque terminé (fallait dire qu'ils étaient arrivés au milieu du cours à la base, ils avaient donc peu de temps ici...) et heureusement, le professeur en charge, en plus de faire peur, de ne pas connaître la définition du mot « sourire », était d'un ennui mortel. Et morts, ils l'étaient presque tous à la fin du cours.

Une fois leurs affaires rangées, et sortis de leur salle, ils remarquèrent - et honnêtement il était temps - qu'ils n'avaient pas louper une heure, mais deux ! Il était donc déjà l'heure pour eux de manger.

\- J'aimerais que ton « âme sœur » soit là, je veux que tu me le montre. Et accessoirement que tu me prouve que c'est bel et bien un être humain. Et s'il te plaît, je t'en prie, dis-moi qu'il est plus viril que toi ? Demanda Baekhyun.

\- En tout cas, il est toujours plus viril que toi, répondit Jongdae, ce qui n'est pas très difficile.

\- Je suis très viril moi, madame ! S'offusqua Baekhyun.

\- Dit celui qui a essayé de mettre du vernis rose bonbon sur ses ongles, et qui a tellement aimé le rendu qu'il a décidé de le garder toute une semaine en demandant à qui voulait l'entendre « _Est-ce que c'est beau ? Est-ce que ça me va bien ?_ » Lui rappela Jongdae.

\- Hm... T'en avais mis aussi, hein !

\- Le jaune me va très bien au teint, j'y peux rien. Tandis que le rose te donne le teint pâle, chéri. Rigola Jongdae en marchant plus vite pour éviter les coups de son ami.

\- Kim Jongdae, tu reviens ici tout de suite maintenant, que je te coupe en morceau puis que je fasse passer ta mort pour un accident de train ! Hurla Baekhyun en entrant dans la cafétéria.

Jongdae continua d'avancer en riant fortement, tandis que le deuxième s'époumonait en gesticulant dans tous les sens - une sensation de « déjà vu » traversa Jongdae... - que Jongdae n'allait « _pas finir la journée, et que le dernier endroit où il mettrait les pieds serait la gare la plus proche !_ » ne remarquant pas les regards qui se posaient sur lui. Beaucoup de regards. Le silence était aussi omniprésent dans la pièce. Ce qui était rare dans une cafétéria d'université remplie.

\- Mais honnêtement, t'as quoi avec les trains Baek' ? Vraiment, si t'en es amoureux, va en épouser un maintenant et laisse ma vie tranquille. Elle t'en sera éternellement reconnaissante. Dit Jongdae.

\- Les trains, mon petit Jongdae, ça peut tuer rapidement. Et ça laisse que rarement des traces. Marmonna Baekhyun.

\- Chéri. Ton rendez-vous chez le psychologue est demain à dix-huit heure, tu penses que tu peux gérer jusque-là ? Oh, et surtout soit pas en retard. Rigola Jongdae.

Jongdae, qui s'arrêta tout net en regardant droit devant lui, surprenant ainsi Baekhyun, qui lui rentra dedans. Fortement. - Ça faisait mal au nez, c'te connerie. -

L- Non, Nope. Je refuse. Me dis pas que tu refais un arrêt sur image, Jongdae ! Demanda-t-il en se tenant le nez et priant - fort - pour que ça ne saigne pas.

\- Hun... Répondit Jongdae.

\- Excuse-moi, quoi ?

\- Huuuuuun, répéta Jongdae.

Explique moi avec des mots, Kim Jongdae.

\- Huuuuuun !

Après quelques temps sans rien comprendre, Baekhyun remarqua que son ami, était, en fait, en train de montrer quelqu'un de la tête. Ce quelqu'un étant les étudiants qu'ils avaient croisé tout à l'heure qui les avaient aidés à trouver leur chemin. Étudiants qui étaient actuellement en train de les regarder. Et puis il y avait Jongdae... Jongdae qui semblait ne plus savoir comment se servir de ses jambes. Après avoir haussé les épaules, parce honnêtement, c'était pas vraiment son problème. Baekhyun remarqua vite qui était celui qui ressemblait à un écureuil/brioche et qui avait fait une grande impression sur son ami. Il hésita à se faire encore plus remarquer, mais décida toute fois de rester dans ses limites et de ne pas pousser le petit Jongdae qui pouvait mordre quand... Ça pouvait devenir trop dangereux pour lui, disons. (Accessoirement, Baekhyun POUVAIT ressentir de la honte. Rarement. Mais il pouvait.)

\- Oui, on a remarqué que ton futur amoureux pour la vie de toujours était là, avec ses amis. Et qu'ils te regardent tous, commença Baekhyun, mais si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, Jongdae, tout le monde est en train de nous regarder en ce moment même. Principalement parce qu'on a pas tellement l'air d'être saint d'esprit. Donc si tu pouvais te dépêcher de récupérer l'usage des deux jambes dont tu es doté, pour nous trouver une place. Je t'en serais reconnaissant, merci.

Suite à sa tirade, Baekhyun donna un petit - bon d'accord, un gros - coup sur la tête de Jongdae, qui sembla retrouver ses esprits et commença à se déplacer tel un automate vers une table vide, juste en face de celle de la personne qui semblait avoir détruit le peu de neurones qui lui restait.

\- Bah alors mon petit, tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il se passe là ? Je t'ai jamais vu agir de la sorte. Demanda Baekhyun.

\- J'en ai aucune idée. Mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'ai envie de croquer dans ses joues. Répondit Jongdae ne semblant finalement pas avoir repris ses esprits.

\- Hm ... Je pense que ça va pas le faire. Si tu vas le voir et que tu le croque comme ça, sans prévenir ni rien, je suis pas sûr que ce soit très légal... Après je sais pas, peut être que tu devrais essayer. Ça pourrait être drôle - pour moi - et intéressant - pour moi -. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il aimera ça !

-nTu te contredis un peu, mini-pouce. Ricana Jongdae.

-nPour la énième fois Jongdae, je suis plus grand que toi.

\- D'à peine un petit centimètre.

\- Un centimètre, c'est un centimètre !

\- Hm... Excusez-moi ? Demanda une voix les faisant sursauter.

\- Oui ? Répondit Baekhyun.

\- Il n'y a plus de place nulle part, est-ce qu'on pourrait s'assoir avec vous ?

\- Mais bien sûr, souris Jongdae.

Le premier des deux, celui qui avait parlé était un beau et grand jeune homme, solidement bâti, et qui ressemblait un peu à un panda, selon Jongdae. Son ami, lui était beaucoup plus petit, et avait un visage de bébé-poupée tout mignon. Mais qui n'en restait pas moins beau aussi. Ce qui était paradoxale. Et Jongdae ne savait pas comment il faisait.

-nJe m'appelle Tao, et voici Kyungsoo. Les présenta le plus grand des deux. - Tao, donc. -

\- Enchanté de vous connaître. Je suis Baekhyun, la personne qui ressemble à une Diva en face de moi, c'est Jongdae.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la Diva ? Mais enchanté, vous deux. Souris Baekhyun aux deux nouveaux venus.

\- Vous êtes aussi des premières années ? Demanda Tao après s'être installé à côté de Baekhyun.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Grimaça Baekhyun.

\- Hm... Disons qu'on est dans la même classe, celle avec le professeur... Tao réfléchis un instant, non, je sais plus son nom. Mais il avait pas l'air content du tout.

\- Oh oui. En même temps ça peut que être cette classe, c'est la seule qu'on a eu aujourd'hui. On c'était perdu. Longtemps. Du coup on est arrivé un peu en retard. De deux heures. Souris Baekhyun.

\- Et à qui est-ce la faute, si on connaît pas le bâtiment ? Demanda Jongdae amèrement.

\- La faute à pas de chance.

\- Bien sûr. Si monsieur était moins feignasse et bougeait son derrière pour autre chose que pour aller faire mumuse à tout bout de champs, on aurait pu prendre une petite journée et venir visiter les lieux. Mais non, parce que c'est trop nul pour madame Baekkie' de venir faire un saut ici... Jongdae continua à marmonner pendant un long moment.

Kyungsoo et Tao les regardèrent se renvoyer la balle comme pour un match de tennis pendant un moment. Baekhyun et Jongdae étaient lancés, plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Pas même les regards éberlués de toutes les personnes se trouvant autour d'eux. Et qui se demandaient s'ils allaient bien ou si il fallait que quelqu'un intervienne avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains.

\- Heu... Commença Tao, s'est pas que j'aime pas vous voir vous battre pour quelque chose que je ne comprends pas vraiment, loin de là même, c'est plutôt marrant. Mais si vous pouviez le faire plus tard... Et au pire faire payer les billets d'entrée pour ceux qui veulent voir... Au moins ça vous fera ça de gagné hein.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui, renchérit Kyungsoo en continuant de manger calmement comme si rien n'était en train de se passer.

\- Je les aime bien tous les deux. Lança Baekhyun à Jongdae.

\- Ouais moi aussi. Ils ont l'air plus saint d'esprit que toi, en tout cas.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon nounours d'amour. Dit Baekhyun en lui envoyant un baiser.

\- Vous voyez ce que je dois vivre tous les jour, soupira Jongdae vers les deux autres. Sinon, toi Kyungsoo t'es pas en première année ? Demanda Jongdae pour changer de sujet rapidement.

\- Non, je suis en deuxième année moi, sourit Kyungsoo, il va d'ailleurs falloir que j'y aille. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un avant de reprendre.

\- Ton amoureux ? Taquina Tao.

Kyungsoo ne répondit pas, mais lui fit un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers la table de son - apparemment - copain. Baekhyun écarquilla les yeux en voyant exactement de quelle table il s'agissait. Il donna un grand coup de coude à Jongdae qui avait la tête plongée dans son assiette. Qui grogna avant de lui aussi lever la tête pour voir que Kyungsoo se trouvait actuellement sur les genoux d'un des étudiants de ce matin. Celui à la peau mate, avec le regard de braise. Il failli presque en recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

\- Dis-moi Tao, le... Le copain de Kyungsoo, il fait partie de cette table là-bas ? Demanda Baekhyun éberlué.

\- Apparemment, oui. Répondit Tao.

\- Mais... Mais... Bégaya Baekhyun en regardant Jongdae.

\- Tu peux parler normalement tu sais. Il sort encore avec qui il veux, Baek'.

\- Mais c'est ta chance, hurla Baekhyun en se levant avec les mains en l'air.

Jongdae le tira vers lui en marmonnant des choses que lui seul pouvait comprendre (il trouvait qu'il faisait ça de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps...) - « Je vais vraiment finir par le jeter du haut d'un pont, il est absolument impossible. Franchement ! » - Une fois que Baekhyun réussi à se calmer et à rester calme, Jongdae lui demanda :

\- Ma chance pour quoi, exactement ?

\- Mais ta chance d'avoir de la brioche. Et à chacun de tes repas qui plus est ! Sourit Baekhyun en soulevant ses sourcils.

\- De la... Brioche ? J'ai bien compris ? Demanda Tao qui n'arrivait pas à suivre la conversation.

\- Oui, Jongdae à un - gros - faible pour les brioches !

\- Mais... Il est où le rapport entre les brioches et où se trouve Kyungsoo ?

\- Absolument nul part. Il vit dans son propre monde, laisse le donc. Soupira Jongdae en réponse.

Au même moment, du côté de Kyungsoo. Celui-ci était assis sur une chaise, à côté de son petit ami. Il regardait Baekhyun hurler à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était LA chance de Jongdae, qu'il pourrait avoir des brioches à volonté et pour le restant de ses jours. Et un écureuil domestique. Ce qui, il le rappela fort bien, était une chose très très rare. Voir quasiment impossible. On ne domestiquait pas les écureuils. Et voilà que Jongdae en avait la chance !

\- Hm... Il se passe quoi ? Demanda la voix de son amoureux proche de son oreille.

\- Absolument rien.

\- Tu les connais ? Demanda celui connu de Baekhyun et Jongdae comme étant la « Brioche ».

\- A peine, tout juste rencontré tout à l'heure quand on cherchait une table avec Tao. Ils sont en première année et dans la classe de Tao, apparemment. Répondit Kyungsoo.

\- Et... Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

\- Je pense... Je suis pas vraiment sûr. D'après ce que j'ai compris ils seraient tout le temps comme ça, ricana Kyungsoo, par contre, je peux rien dire pour la Brioche. J'en ai aucune idée.

Au moment où Kyungsoo fini sa phrase, un grand « Mais je vais te la faire bouffer ta Brioche, moi si tu me lâche pas trente secondes. Et puis si tu te penses si malin, t'as qu'à y aller toi ! Je te retiens pas... » qui venait apparemment de Jongdae, qu'il s'était levé à son tour et faisait de grands gestes, très énervé. Baekhyun le regardait comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête et quant à Tao... Celui-ci s'était tout simplement écroulé de rire et était actuellement en train de se tenir le ventre.

\- On doit pas s'ennuyer avec eux. Rigola son copain.

\- Kim Jongin, va t'amuser avec eux si tu t'emmerde autant avec moi. Bouda Kyungsoo.

\- Mais amour de ma vie je ne pourrais jamais m'emmerder avec toi et tu le sais. Parce qu'avec toi on peut faire des choses que je peux pas faire avec d'autres parce que sinon tu vas couper une partie de moi qui se trouve être très importante. Susurra Jongin.

\- Hm... En attendant c'est fini pendant encore deux semaines et demie. Et tout ce que tu pourras dire ni changera rien.

\- T'es un méchant petit ami tout vilain. Dis Jongin en faisant la moue.

\- Trois semaines.

\- Mais bébé...

\- Un mois, dit Kyungsoo très sérieusement ; continue comme ça et je passe directement à deux mois.

\- Tu vas le martyriser le pauvre, rigola un grand brun.

\- Il n'avait qu'à pas dire que ce que j'avais cuisiné était cramé, alors que je cuisine très bien et qu'il le sait.

\- Mais, amour, c'était cramé. Oui, tu cuisine merveilleusement bien. Mais avoue que juste pour cette fois-là t'avais laissé sur le feu beaucoup trop longtemps, marmonna Jongin.

\- Et c'est la faute de qui à ton avis ?

\- Hmpf.

\- Un peu moins de cochonceté ne peut pas te faire de mal, Jongin. Rigola une personne avec une -autre- tête de bébé.

\- Luhan, s'il te plait, ferme-la. Grogna Jongin.

\- Sehuuuuuun, Jongin il a été méchant avec moi, se plaignit Luhan en allant dans les bras dudit Sehun.

\- Jongin, c'est pas parce que t'es frustré en ce moment que tu dois t'en prendre à mon bébé. Alors tu vas juste faire profil bas et supplier Kyungsoo de pouvoir - encore - lui faire des bébés et nous laisser en paix. Et toi Lu' arrête de frapper un homme à terre !

\- En fait ... je crois que vous êtes tous pas mieux que Jongdae et Baekhyun, soupira Kyungsoo avec un petit sourire.

Jongdae venait tout juste de finir sa première journée à l'université et celle-ci n'avait pas vraiment été de tout repos. Plus les années passaient et plus Baekhyun devenait ingérable. Et insupportable. Cependant il était plus ou moins pareil, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui. Mais toute la journée il avait pas arrêté de lui rabattre les oreilles avec « LA BRIOCHE ». Jongdae commençait à vraiment regretter de lui avoir parler de son « coup de foudre » pour le gars.

Tao s'était joint à eux pendant les cours, ils ne s'en plaignaient pas, au contraire. Tao était quelqu'un d'agréable et avait l'air d'avoir une nature assez douce, contrairement à son physique qui pouvait... Intimider quand on ne le connaissait pas.

Jongdae était posé contre un mur devant l'entrée du bâtiment, il attendait Baekhyun, qui était parti faire il ne savait trop quoi. Quelque minutes plus tard, il le vit arriver avec un air tout content qui donna des frissons à Jongdae. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qu'avait fait Baekhyun.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

-nJ'ai eu une idée merveilleuse, mon cher Jongdae. Merveilleuse.

\- Et je peux savoir qu'elle est cette « idée merveilleuse » ?

\- Une mission séduction, s'écria le plus grand - d'un centimètre-, et crois-moi quand je te dis que va la faire tomber, ta « brioche », répondit Baekhyun tout fier.

\- Tu peux pas laisser un coup de cœur là où il doit être ? A savoir absolument nulle part ? Je veux pas m'attirer des problèmes dès le début de l'année Baekhyun. En fait non, je veux pas m'attirer de problème tout court, soupira Jongdae, on ne connaît même pas son prénom.

\- Détail, Dae, détail. On pourra demander à Kyungsoo plus tard. Alors ? Aller dit oui, supplia Baekhyun, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu !

\- Parce que tu t'amuses jamais toi ?

\- Non. Enfin si. Mais là c'est pas pareil.

\- Bon... D'accord. Soupira Jongdae une fois encore vaincu par son meilleur ami.

Et voilà où ils en étaient. Une semaine après. Jongdae avait appris de la part de Kyungsoo que « La Brioche » s'appelait en fait Minseok. Kim Minseok, qu'il était de la même année que Kyungsoo et dans la même classe pour plusieurs cours. C'était apparemment comme ça qu'ils s'étaient connus. Le petit ami de Kyungsoo était un cas dit « Asocial » avant de le rencontrer.

Le week-end était arrivé - Nous étions Samedi, pour être exact - les deux meilleurs amis étaient actuellement dans la salle de bain de Jongdae.

\- T'es sûr que ça va marcher et que je peux te faire confiance ? Demanda un Jongdae anxieux.

\- Mais oui, t'inquiète pas !

\- T'as bien pris la bonne couleur au moins ?

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ?

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir peur de me retrouver avec des cheveux vert caca ! Marmonna Jongdae.

\- Ferme les yeux et détends toi, ordonna Baekhyun en se préparant à appliquer la couleur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas tout bonnement aller chez le coiffeur comme tout le monde. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Arrête un peu de faire le bébé, dit Baekhyun. Voilà. Reste plus qu'à attendre quelques minutes et tu seras tout beau, tout propre !

Une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, voilà le résultat : Les cheveux de Jongdae lavés, la découverte de la couleur rouge pétant et un Baekhyun qui courrait pour sa vie.

\- Byun Baekhyun, reviens ici tout de suite que je t'égorge et te coupe en tout petit morceau après t'avoir torturé pendant des jours dans mon sous-sol, hurla Jongdae, plus jamais tu m'entends, plus jamais tu t'approches de mes cheveux. Et plus jamais j'accepterais de suivre tes idées complètement stupides !

\- Arrête un peu de hurler, le rouge te va très bien. Et avec un peu de chance elle partira avec quelques lavages. Rien de bien grave. Tenta de se sauver Baekhyun (qui courrait toujours à pleine vitesse dans le salon de Jongdae.)

\- Tu vas payer !

Tao et Kyungsoo arrivèrent justement à ce moment-là, la mère de Jongdae leur ayant ouvert. Ils ouvrirent grand les yeux en voyant la scène qui se déroulait juste devant leurs yeux. A savoir un Baekhyun qui courrait avec un Jongdae à ses trousses. La tête d'un rouge flamboyant et avec ce qui semblait être une brosse à cheveux dans les mains.

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Cria Tao pour se faire entendre à travers les cris de Baekhyun.

\- Cet espèce d'imbécile heureux s'est trompé de couleur pour la teinture qu'il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de me faire, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Répondit un Jongdae furieux.

\- Mais pourquoi... ? Juste. Pourquoi ? S'étonna Tao.

\- D'abord, Jongdae tu vas lâcher les cheveux de Baekhyun avant de le rendre chauve. Baekhyun quant à toi, tu ARRÊTE de mordre la jambe de Jongdae, aux dernières nouvelles tu n'es pas un animal, ordonna Kyungsoo qui savait comment se faire écouter merci bien. Maintenant vous allez vous assoir bien sagement et tout nous expliquer depuis le début.

Les deux nouveaux venus mirent bien une quinzaine de minutes avant de réellement réussir à les calmer totalement. Et à les faire s'assoir bien sagement sans qu'ils n'essaient de se sauter à la gorge.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes calmes ; pourquoi vouloir faire une couleur à Jongdae ? Demanda Kyungsoo.

\- Parce qu'il a dit que ça m'irait bien !

\- Baekhyun, peux-tu répondre, s'il te plait ?

\- Bah oui, exactement ça ! S'il veut l'avoir, sa Brioche, il faut bien qu'il se mette un peu en valeur. C'est que c'est pas une brioche facile hein. Répondit Baekhyun.

\- Déjà, de base, c'est qui cette Brioche ? Demanda Tao.

\- Un écureuil. Répondit rapidement Jongdae.

\- Un écureuil ? Sérieux ? S'étonna Tao.

\- Non. C'est actuellement l'amoureux de Jongdae. Enfin celui que Jongdae veut comme amoureux. Soupira Baekhyun.

\- Oh ? Dit Kyungsoo.

\- Donc, j'ai décidé que Jongdae devait se faire tout beau, vous savez, et aller l'espionner. C'était une idée géniale ! En théorie. Bien sûr, Kyungsoo, tu vas devoir nous aider. Termina-t-il.

**Comment est-ce que Kyungsoo va réagir ? Baekhyun et Jongdae vont-ils finalement leur dire qui est cette mystérieuse Brioche ? Que va-t-il donc se passé ?**


	3. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo commençait réellement à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal dans une vie antérieure pour avoir mérité tout ça. Honnêtement, il avait jamais rien demandé à personne. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'on demandait de lui - dans la mesure du possible, et de ses intérêts quand même - il était sage et sérieux. Il étudiait comme il le fallait et ne passait pas son temps à faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Ne rendait jamais un seul devoir en retard, était poli et aidait les personnes âgés en difficulté. Il était tombé amoureux d'un gentil jeune homme, certes un peu - beaucoup - enfantin sur les bords, mais adorable tout pareil. Il avait des amis sur qui il pouvait compter, dignes de confiance et - plus ou moins - respectables, même si dans certains cas il se demandait s'ils avaient chacun un cerveau entier ou s'ils s'en partageaient un seul pour tous. Oui. Il était quelqu'un de bien, il n'avait pas mérité tout ça.

Cependant, il se retrouvait quand même à attendre son petit ami chez lui pour lui demander quelque chose que lui-même ne comprenait pas, pour une personne qu'il connaissait pratiquement pas. Même si ladite personne, il l'aimait bien. Avait l'air adorable... Enfin, quand elle dormait. Cependant Tao avait décidé qu'ils seraient tous « _Amis pour la vie et même après la mort on sera les meilleurs amis du monde ! _» - Qui se ressemble, s'assemble. - Et généralement, ce que Tao voulait, Tao avait. Il n'avait donc pas eu d'autres choix que de dire oui. Encore.

Il sortit de sa rêverie quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte de son appartement, il alla donc ouvrir, sachant déjà qui se trouverait derrière la porte. Jongin.

\- Mon bébé d'amour ! S'exclama Jongin en sautant sur le plus petit.

\- Kim Jongin, tu m'étouffes là. Répondit la voix étranglée de Kyungsoo.

\- Pardonne-moi, mais tu m'as beaucoup trop manqué.

\- On s'est vu hier 'In !

\- Quand même, la nuit a été longue !

\- Pas tant que ça, marmonna le plus petit, quelques heures tout au plus !

\- On devrait habiter ensemble, décida Jongin.

\- Et je t'ai déjà dit que non, pas pour le moment.

Kyungsoo soupira, puis le laissa entrer dans l'appartement. Il ne voulait pas alerter tous ses voisins juste parce que Jongin ne savait pas tenir sa langue. Surtout que le plus jeune avait le don d'être désespérément adorable et que ça énervait pas mal Kyungsoo qui ne pouvait jamais lui en vouloir très longtemps - et ce, peu importe à quel point il essayait. - Et Jongin en jouait. Beaucoup. Trop.

Après avoir pris place sur le canapé, le plus jeune des deux semblait toujours être en train de bouder pour lui seul savait quelle raison.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es encore en train de faire la gueule ? Demanda finalement Kyungsoo un peu ennuyé.

\- Tu m'as pas encore embrassé pour me dire bonjour. Marmonna Jongin

\- Et quand est-ce que j'aurais eu le temps de le faire vu comme j'ai dû gérer un chiot excité de me voir et qui m'a sauté dessus pour essayer de m'étrangler ? Rétorqua Kyungsoo en relevant un sourcil.

\- Pas ma faute !

\- Jongin ...

\- Mon bisou, 'Soo, je veux mon bisou !

Kyungsoo soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire quelque peu. Il se pencha doucement vers le plus jeune jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent sur celles de ce dernier, qui le prit instinctivement par la taille pour l'installer sur ses genoux. Kyungsoo était maintenant bien installé à califourchon sur Jongin, avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque, les mains jouant avec ses cheveux et l'embrassait avec plus d'ardeur. Il s'arrêta cependant en sentant les mains de Jongin commencer à se faire quelque peu baladeuses. Il avait perdu pieds quelques temps, là.

\- Kim Jongin, commença Kyungsoo d'une voix menaçante, tu n'aurais pas oublié que tu étais encore puni, si ?

\- Mais Soo' ! Gémit le plus jeune en réponse.

\- Non, Jongin. Une punition reste une punition. Si je cède maintenant, ce ne serait plus une punition. Et tu ne me prendrais plus au sérieux. Puni veux dire Puni. Tu es puni, donc tu retires tes mains de là où elles se trouvent.

\- Pas envie, bouda Jongin.

\- Je te préviens Jongin, je t'aime. Vraiment. Mais si tu ne les retire pas, je vais te les attacher en plein milieu de la cafétéria et je vais t'écrire « _Je ne sais pas ce que le mot punition veux dire_ » sur ta tête, compris ?

\- Compris ! Répondit rapidement Jongin en relevant rapidement ses mains.

\- Gentil garçon, dit doucement Kyungsoo.

Le plus vieux rigola doucement en voyant la moue sur le visage de celui à la peau halée. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement sur le bout du nez, puis sur les lèvres avant de descendre de ses genoux, pour se rendre dans sa cuisine et chercher les gâteau que son amoureux préférait. Ce qui, généralement, voulait dire que Kyungsoo voulait soit demandé quelque chose à Jongin, soit avoir une conversation très sérieuse avec lui. Et soyons honnête, aujourd'hui, c'était le cas. Même si lui-même ne comprenait pas tout.

\- Oh, tu sors les gâteaux, dit Jongin en mettant autant de gâteaux que possible dans la bouche de peur qu'on les lui vole, ça veut dire que t'as quelque chose à me demander, non ?

\- Jongin, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine, tu vas m'en mettre partout, et c'est pas toi qui nettoie après, soupira Kyungsoo, mais oui, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu vois les nouveaux élèves ? Ceux très bruyant et que Tao semble avoir décidé de prendre sous son aile parce qu'ils vont être les meilleurs amis du monde ?

\- Je pense que je vois oui, ils sont pas vraiment discrets non plus.

\- Comme je disais, Tao s'est pris d'affection pour eux. Me demande pas pourquoi j'en sais rien. Et par conséquent, moi aussi. Un peu.

\- ... D'accord ?

\- Et à cause d'une histoire d'écureuil à la brioche, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, j'ai pas compris et ils ne voulaient pas en dire plus. Pas totalement suivis. Enfin, j'aurais voulu savoir si on pouvait faire un truc ? Tous ensembles ?

\- Écureuil à la brioche ?

\- T'as retenu que ça de ce que je viens de dire ? Grogna Kyungsoo.

\- Non, du tout. Mais je comprends rien là. Les écureuils sont pas fait de brioche ? Et ils n'en font pas ? Si ? S'exclama Jongin.

\- Mais non, espèce d'idiot. Donc, est-ce s'est d'accord ?

\- D'accord pour quoi ?

\- Pour se faire un truc tous ensemble ? Répéta Kyungsoo.

\- A cause d'un hamster à la brioche ?

\- Non. Enfin oui. C'est à la base de tout ça, soupira le plus vieux, mais je veux principalement présenter les deux nouveaux à tout le monde.

\- D'accord, répondit facilement Jongin, de toute façon tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te dire non même si je le voulais. Ce que je ne veux pas. En plus t'as sorti les gâteaux.

\- Donc, c'est d'accord ? Sourit Kyungsoo à pleine dents.

\- Ouais, de mon côté c'est okay. Faut juste que je vois avec les autres du coup. Mais je vois pas pourquoi ce serait pas faisable. Cependant je vois pas pourquoi tu veux que ce soit moi qui le fasse, ce sont tes amis aussi, je te rappelle.

\- Je sais. Mais tu peux être tellement emmerdant qu'ils seront obligés de te dire oui s'ils veulent que tu te calme. C'est plus simple, plus rapide et cent pour cent fiable.

\- T'es un vilain méchant, Soo'.

\- Mais non, juste réaliste, rigola Kyungsoo. Je te connais par cœur et je t'aime.

Puis il commença à embrasser Jongin, avant de se relever très vite et de courir vers la chambre en rigolant pour se réfugier. Avec un Jongin à sa poursuite une fois que ce dernier eu reprit ses esprits. Apparemment, la punition était oubliée. Pour le moment.

Le lendemain de la conversation que Kyungsoo avait eu avec son cher et tendre, celui-ci avait prévenu les trois autres (à savoir Baekhyun, Jongdae et Tao.) que le vendredi soir, tout le monde se retrouverait chez lui.

\- T'es sérieux ? Genre vraiment sérieux ?! Hurla Baekhyun.

\- Cris pas, Baekhyun, grogna Kyungsoo, et bien sûr que oui je suis sérieux. Je vais pas plaisanter sur ça, déjà que vous êtes extrêmement bruyant de base, je vais pas en rajouter !

\- Mais c'est que t'es un génie, mon petit Kyungsoo !

\- Je suis pas vraiment un génie, soupira celui aux grands yeux, c'est principalement que je connais Jongin et qu'accessoirement je suis amis avec les personnes avec qui vous voulez passer du temps.

\- Je suis pas vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée les gars, murmura un Jongdae la tête d'un vert pas totalement naturel.

\- Toi tu la ferme et tu fais ce qu'on te dit, répliqua fermement Baekhyun, c'est pas comme si on t'avait demandé ton avis.

\- Tu me demande jamais mon avis, Baekhyun.

\- Bah alors, de quoi tu te plains !

\- De rien, soupira Jongdae, mais si ça se passe mal, je te mets tout sur le dos et je te jure, Byun Baekhyun, que quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu me supplieras de t'achever.

\- Tes menace ne m'atteignent pas, Dae.

\- La ferme.

Baekhyun avait l'air d'être la personne la plus heureuse du monde, ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose à d'habitude, Tao, quant à lui, ne comprenait absolument rien mais était tout de même content de savoir qu'il allait passer la soirée avec tout le monde, étant toujours quelqu'un qui voulait se socialiser. (Et puis, ils se voyaient pas tellement en ce moment, donc c'était l'occasion...) Et Jongdae, pour sa part, avait juste l'air d'être malade et sur le point de vomir tout ce qu'il avait mangé ces trois derniers jours.

\- Je pense que je vais aller changer d'ami. Oui, commença à marmonner Jongdae, et je vais aller larguer celui-là dans un désert. Ou n'importe où ailleurs tant qu'il ne peut pas retrouver son chemin. Je suis positivement sûr que c'est la meilleure des solutions.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es encore en train de raconter comme conneries, toi ? Demanda Baekhyun complètement suspicieux.

\- Absolument rien, Baekhyun. Dis-moi mon ami, ça te dit, toi et moi on va faire du camping ? Dans une forêt ? Très grande la forêt. Et profonde, aussi ? Avec feu de camp, marshmallow grillé et tout ce qui va avec ? Sourit Jongdae innocemment.

\- Là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'ai pas du tout, mais vraiment pas du tout confiance en toi. T'as ton sourire meurtrier.

\- Mais non, c'est que ton imagination !

\- Je te connais Jongdae. Et si j'accepte de faire du camping - ce que je ne ferais jamais, non mais t'as une idée de ce que ça ferait à mes cheveux ?! - je risque d'y perdre la vie. Ou de me perdre tout court, rétorqua Baekhyun, alors je vais juste resté en ville. En sécurité. Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que si je fais tout ça, c'est pour ton bien.

\- T'es pas marrant, bouda Jongdae.

\- Quand ma vie est en jeu, je préfère ne pas l'être, effectivement, confirma Baekhyun.

Tao et Kyungsoo commençaient finalement à s'habituer - un peu, fallait pas abuser non plus - aux matchs de tennis qui se déroulaient très souvent entre les deux amis et s'en amusaient même quand ils les regardaient se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux me faire ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? T'aime me voir souffrir, c'est ça ? Se plaignit encore une fois Jongdae.

\- Mais non gros bébé, je cherche simplement à t'aider, il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans.

\- Tu pouvais pas juste me laisser le regarder de loin ? Déjà que t'as ruiné mes cheveux, j'en ai pour deux semaines Baekhyun. DEUX FOUTU SEMAINES ! - tu veux en plus ruiner toutes mes chances ?

\- Premièrement, pour ruiner tes chances il faudrait déjà que tu en aies au moins une, de chance, et si tu ne fais rien, c'est pas gagné, commença Baekhyun, deuxièmement, t'es cheveux sont très bien comme ça, maintenant que tu les as lavés une bonne dizaine de fois. Je suis d'ailleurs vachement impressionné qu'ils ne se soient pas abimés ! Et deux semaines, ça passe vite.

\- Il a raison, entra Tao, ça te va assez bien, finalement...

\- Ouais... Bon. On va dire que c'est devenu plus ou moins passable, soupira Jongdae, mais espérons que je ne gâche rien.

\- Impossible, dit Baekhyun, mon plan est parfait. Mais au pire, si jamais ça se passe mal, ce sera marrant !

\- Marrant pour qui, Baekhyun ? Pour toi ou pour moi ?

\- Principalement pour moi, je pense...

\- Je me disais bien, soupira Jongdae.

Celui-ci décida - pour ce qui devait être la première fois de sa vie - de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de Baekhyun. Nous étions, après tout, jeudi après-midi, et la rencontre de Jongdae avec ce qui serait - normalement. Si tout se passait bien... - _la personne de sa vie se déroulait le lendemain. Peu de temps après les cours. Comment est-ce que Kyungsoo voulait que Jongdae soit prêt en si peu de temps ? Il fallait qu'il soit un minimum présentable ! _ _Mais pas trop. Ça serait étrange d'être tout bien habillé juste pour une soirée entre amis un vendredi soir... -_ Mais quand même un minimum, il voulait faire bonne impression !

\- Comment je vais bien pouvoir m'habiller moi ? Commença à paniquer Jongdae, et me coiffer ? Mes cheveux sont peut-être mieux maintenant que la couleur s'est quelques peu atténuée, mais ils sont intenables depuis la couleur de l'autre clown ! Je crois que finalement, je vais pas venir...

\- Oh arrête de faire le gamin Jongdae, soupira Baekhyun, c'est qu'une soirée entre amis, et même si tu parles pas à l'écureuil en brioche, tu pourras avoir de nouveaux amis dans une nouvelle fac. Tout le monde est gagnant. Juste relaxe toi.

\- Je joue ma vie, Baekhyun, MA VIE ! Cria Jongdae en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table basse.

Les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce regardaient Jongdae continuer de se frapper la tête sur la table entre chaque plainte qu'il laissait sortir de sa bouche. C'était un spectacle en soit assez marrant à voir pour les trois amis, mais Kyungsoo décida que Jongdae manquait d'assez de neurones comme ça, et comme il semblait être la seule personne responsable présente en ce moment, il décida que c'était donc à lui d'arrêter le massacre.

\- T'es conscient que ce n'est pas en te détruisant le crâne comme ça que ça va changer quelques chose ? Ou te dire comment t'habiller ou je ne sais quoi encore ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais. Mais ça me calme, grogna Jongdae en réponse.

\- Je peux t'assurer que ça ne te calmera pas bien longtemps. Après tu vas juste commencer à te plaindre pour autre chose, à avoir, ton mal de crâne. Répliqua sagement Baekhyun.

\- Ouais, bon ça va, j'ai compris. Je vais juste aller en cours, et quand je vais rentrer je vais me plaindre tout seul, comme l'incompris et sans ami que je suis !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Jongdae se leva, pris son sac et partit, trainant ledit sac derrière lui et ne laissant à personne le temps de répondre.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ? Questionna Tao.

\- Oh non, là, vous avez juste vue son côté le plus clame. Ricana Baekhyun.

\- Non mais sans déconner, comparé à toi, il est vachement calme en vrai. Ce que je veux dire, c'est est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi pessimiste ? Rétorqua Tao.

\- Oh mais je suis très calme moi. Il y a que quand je suis avec lui que je ne le suis pas. Bon c'est vrai que je suis pratiquement tout le temps avec lui. Mais quand même, dit Baekhyun, mais pour répondre à ta question, il y a des moments où il peut être optimiste. Rarement. Mais il le peut.

\- Moi ce que j'en pense, commença Kyungsoo en se levant, c'est que tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de se remettre du fait qu'il avait un béguin pour la brioche, l'écureuil, ou qui que ce soit, et toi tu l'envoies déjà dans la gueule du loup. Si j'étais à ta place, Baekhyun, j'irais me cacher très loin, et je ne dormirais que d'un œil pendant quelques temps. Parce que vu comment il parle de toi dans sa barbe ; tu risques fortement de finir dans une forêt. Très éloigné de toute forme de vie humaine. Seul et sans aucun moyen de revenir parmi nous. Voir même dans le désert, termina-t-il.

\- Dis Tao, murmura Baekhyun au grand Chinois, Kyungsoo il serait pas Devin ou Surdoué par hasard ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de dire ? Voulu savoir Kyungsoo une aura menaçante se formant autour de lui.

\- Non mais en vrai il fait peur ton pote hein ! J'ai déjà assez d'une personne qui veut me tuer à tout bout de champs ! Je m'en vais. A demain. Cria Baekhyun en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes.

\- Ça va être tous les jours comme ça, maintenant ? Soupira Kyungsoo acceptant son destin à contre cœur.

\- Hm ? Je trouve que ça va être une année intéressante, personnellement; souris Tao en même temps que son ami - _Celui de Kyungsoo était un sourire résigné... Mais un sourire tout pareil._ -

Le dernier cours de la semaine arriva beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de Jongdae, qui n'avait pas du tout réussi à se préparer mentalement - et physiquement - pour la soirée. Qui arrivait à grand pas. Il se sentait d'ailleurs de plus en plus nauséeux à mesure que le temps passait. - _Et c'est qu'il passait beaucoup trop vite celui-là ! _\- Tandis que Baekhyun vivait le plus beau jour de sa vie. Jongdae voulait le taper. Fortement. Sur la tête. Et ça le rendait quelques peu suspicieux et parano.

\- Dis, commença-t-il, t'es vraiment sûr que c'est pour moi que t'as voulu faire tout ça ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, pourquoi d'autre ? C'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à gagner hein, répondit - un peu trop vite - Baekhyun.

\- Jamais Baekhyun. Jamais tu t'es autant démené en autant d'années d'amitié pour moi que maintenant, alors excuse-moi d'être sceptique quant à ta motivation et à l'authenticité de ton dévouement, expliqua Jongdae.

\- Tu t'es acheté un cerveau sans m'en parler ou bien ? Marmonna Baekhyun, déjà, tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à personne, je ne pouvais donc pas t'aider avant. Et puis tu ne pourrais pas juste apprécier le fait que je m'intéresse au bonheur de mon meilleur ami pour une fois ?

\- Non, parce qu'à chaque fois que ça arrive, bien que ça arrive très rarement, ça fini mal. Très mal. Pour moi, principalement, rétorqua Jongdae.

\- Eh bah, dis-toi qu'au moins ce sera marrant, et que ça fera de bons souvenirs dans le futur !

Baekhyun ne laissa pas le temps à Jongdae de répondre qu'il l'agrippa par le poignet et commença à le trainer hors de la salle, tout en disant « _On a pas le temps de papoter comme ça, on doit te préparer pour ce soir. Tu dois être parfait. Absolument parfait. Et tous les impressionner. Je veux dire, ils sont tous canons. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de te montrer en étant habillé comme ça, Kim Jongdae. _» Ce dernier avait peur. Parce que, pour être tout à fait honnête, Baekhyun n'était pas le parfait styliste. Surtout quand il repensait à la catastrophe que Baekhyun avait fait à ses cheveux – il ne laisserait jamais ça couler. Jamais. - il se sentit sur le point de défaillir. Son meilleur ami était doué pour choisir ses propres vêtements. Toujours assortis, mais pour les autres, il était totalement horrible. Jongdae ne comprenait pas comment il faisait, mais il avait arrêté de chercher. Cependant ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Et il se laissa donc traîner bon gré, mal gré en soupirant.

Ils retrouvèrent donc Kyungsoo et Tao près de l'entrée de l'université alors que ceux si semblaient les attendre. Jongdae se demanda s'ils étaient présents pour pouvoir admirer le massacre qui allait avoir lieu ou simplement pour l'aider à éviter ledit massacre...

\- Vous nous attendiez ? Demanda Baekhyun quand il fut assez près.

\- Qui d'autres ? Répondit Tao.

\- Vous êtes là pour nous dire que c'est annulé ce soir ? Demanda Jongdae plein d'espoir.

\- Absolument pas, dit Kyungsoo avec un petit sourire en coin, mais Tao voulait venir avec vous pour aider - Baekhyun à te préparer Jongdae, je lui tenais simplement compagnie, mais je vais rentrer chez moi pour tout préparer avant votre arrivée.

\- Et retrouver Jongin, avoue. Le taquina Tao.

\- ... Aussi.

\- Toujours puni ?

\- Toujours. J'ai oublié à un moment, mais Jongin me l'a gracieusement rappelé, avoua Kyungsoo une pointe de sadisme dans la voix, du coup il l'est encore plus longtemps étant donné que Monsieur n'est pas capable de garder ses mains pour lui. Et que ce serait quand même dommage de les lui couper...

\- God, le pauvre. J'aimerais tellement pas être à sa place, rigola Tao.

\- Effectivement, il ne vaudrait mieux pas pour toi.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants avant de se séparer, Kyungsoo partant de son côté avec un dernier signe de la main.

\- Et c'est parti, chantonna Baekhyun, en route pour la maison de Jongdae dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

\- Je te préviens Baekhyun, si jamais tu fous le bordel dans mes affaires, je te fais bouffer tous tes vêtements, maquillage inclut bien entendu, compris ? Grogna Jongdae en suivant Baekhyun.

\- J'ai dit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Jongdae.

\- Je suis tout nounours et arc-en-ciel là, ça se voit pas ? Ronchonna Jongdae.

\- Eh bah, c'est qu'il mordrait le petit !

\- Me tente pas Byun, me tente pas ...

\- Ça va être une après-midi intéressante, coupa Tao.

Jongdae voulait fuir en Alaska.

Après une bonne vingtaines de minutes à marcher, ils arrivèrent tous trois chez Jongdae. Une fois bien installés dans le salon de ce dernier, ils décidèrent de se prendre un bon café avant de commencer les préparations. La conversation tourna, bien entendu, autour de la soirée de ce soir.

\- Je disais donc, Jongdae se doit d'être parfait. Il va à la pêche à l'écureuil à la brioche. Faut qu'il se fasse remarquer. Et dans le bon sens pour une fois, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Dit Baekhyun.

\- Ah, parce qu'en fait, l'écureuil en question, il fait partie des personnes qui vont venir ? S'étonna Tao, j'étais pas au courant que Kyungsoo autorisait les animaux !

\- Bah oui ! Répondit Baekhyun, pourquoi tu penses qu'on a voulu l'organiser, cette soirée ? Et qu'on a supplié Kyungsoo de le faire pour nous ?

\- Je pensais que vous vouliez juste avoir plus de connaissances à la fac... Vous êtes nouveaux après tout, et même si vous avez l'aire sociable, vous êtes tout de même assez dur à approcher... Dit Tao en haussant les épaules.

\- ...Aussi, avoua Baekhyun, mais avant tout, Tao. Écureuil à la brioche. Priorité absolue.

\- Je t'en supplie Tao, Dis-moi que tu ne pensais pas que l'écureuil à la brioche c'était réellement un écureuil qu'on appelait Brioche ? Gémit Jongdae désespéré.

\- Je le pensais pas du tout, je suis pas idiot. Répondit très - trop - vite Tao.

\- Oh Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?

\- Tais-toi Dae' et vas prendre ta douche, on a pas que ça à faire ! Tao et moi on va aller chercher des vêtements qui t'iront. Et tu sais que c'est pas gagné, soupira Baekhyun.

\- Mes vêtements sont très bien, merci ! Marmonna Jongdae en sortant de la pièce.

Pendant que ce dernier prenait sa douche, priant intérieurement pour que les vêtements choisis par les deux autres soient convenable. Du côté de Tao et Baekhyun, ils avaient pratiquement vidé l'entièreté de la garde-robe du pauvre petit Jongdae.

Ce dernier revint dans sa chambre une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il avait essayé de retarder ce moment le plus possible, mais il était bien conscient que s'il ne revenait pas maintenant, Baekhyun allait venir le chercher de force. Il voulait éviter ça. En entrant dans la pièce, il vit avec horreur que les deux personnes étaient en train de sourire, totalement fiers d'eux-mêmes. Qu'est-ce que ces deux avaient fait comme connerie ? Jongdae s'approcha lentement du lit, devenant de plus en plus anxieux à chaque pas qu'il faisait, et prit son courage à deux mains pour regarder les vêtements posés sur le lit, ceux que Tao et Baekhyun avaient, apparemment, choisis pour lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, de même pour sa bouche. Il se tourna doucement vers ses deux « amis », les yeux meurtrier.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Leur cria-t-il dessus.

Jongdae était donc actuellement debout devant son lit, les mains sur les hanches, et regardant bouche bée les vêtements que ses soi-disant amis avaient choisis pour lui, priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Ou une blague. De très mauvais goût. Mais pas la réalité. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois, très lentement, vers Tao et Baekhyun, qui avaient toujours leurs air fiers sur le visage.

\- Je repose ma question, dit-il la voix cassante, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

\- Les vêtements que tu vas mettre ce soir, naturellement, répondit Baekhyun comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde.

\- Parce que tu penses vraiment, mais vraiment, que je vais mettre ça ? Cria - une nouvelle fois - Jongdae, je vais à une soirée tranquille chez Kyungsoo simplement pour essayer - sous ta menace, je te rappelle - d'accrocher l'attention de la Brioche. PAS à une soirée sadomasochiste, Byun Baekhyun !

\- Fais pas ton rabat joie, je suis sûr que ça t'irait bien. Puis c'est pas comme si t'avais grand-chose d'autre à te mettre de toute façon, essaya de le convaincre Tao.

\- Je ne mettrais pas ça, même sous la menace.

\- C'est soit tu portes cette tenue de cuir, avec ce short - en cuir du coup - et ce haut en résille rouge - qui va avec tes cheveux si je puis l'ajouter - soit tu mets ça, répliqua Baekhyun en lui montrant l'autre tenue sélectionnée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je porte un déguisement de chien, Baekhyun ? Jongdae sentait qu'il était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer.

\- Parce que les chiens aiment les brioches, non ?

\- Je crois que les chiens - et beaucoup d'autres animaux, pour ce que ça fait... - n'ont pas le droit au sucre, Byun. Et franchement, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en savoir plus. Par contre, ce que je sais, c'est que toi, tu peux le mettre ce déguisement, vue que t'as l'air de l'aimer. Et c'est génial, t'as déjà le visage qui va avec !

Jongdae, une fois sa tirade terminée, se tourna vers Tao, les yeux tout larmoyant, l'implorant de venir à son aide.

\- Cherche même pas, c'est Tao qu'a choisi le déguisement, ricana Baekhyun, pas de risque qu'il t'aide.

\- Pourquoi Tao ? Pourquoi tu veux me faire autant souffrir ?

\- Parce que c'est drôle, répondit simplement Tao comme si ça expliquait tout ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- J'aurais dû forcer Kyungsoo à venir, soupira Jongdae en se frottant les tempes, c'est le seul qu'à l'air raisonné ici !

Jongdae serra les poings, essayant de ne pas céder à la tentation de les taper sur le mur le plus proche, se péter la main n'arrangerait rien, et il ne voulait pas passer sa soirée aux urgences. Il respira profondément, se disant que l'Enfer lui-même ne devait pas être pire que ces deux-là réunis. Puis soudainement, sortit de nulle part, une sorte d'illumination lui arriva. Il releva rapidement la tête.

\- En fait, commença-t-il, comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ces vêtements ? Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

\- C'est parce qu'ont les as achetés ce matin, répondit Baekhyun innocemment.

\- Tu veux dire qu'en plus d'avoir totalement saccagé mon armoire, de tout avoir vidé sur le sol de MA chambre, vous avez dépensé de l'argent pour... Ça ? Demanda-t-il totalement abasourdit.

\- On dirait que t'es énervé ! Dit Tao étonné.

\- Nooooon, tu crois ? Répliqua Jongdae, si vous aviez déjà décidé de me faire porter ça, POURQUOI avoir vidé tous ce que je possède comme vêtements ? Vous saviez déjà que vous ne choisiriez aucuns de mes vêtements, alors pourquoi ?

\- C'est vrai que vue comme ça... Murmura Baekhyun.

\- Des idiots... Je suis entouré d'idiots.

Jongdae soupira et se dirigea dans un coin de sa chambre, ou pas mal de ses vêtements était éparpillés sur le sol. Il regarda le tas quelques instant, puis pris sa décision. Il attrapa une chemise blanche et un pantalon slim noir. Il retourna dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir se changer tranquillement, avant de retourner retrouver Baekhyun et Tao.

\- Oh, dit Baekhyun, c'est vrai que t'es bien mieux comme ça !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'étonne ?

\- Je pensais pas que tu pouvais porter des vêtements normaux, répondit Baekhyun en haussant les épaules.

\- J'en porte tous les jours et ça t'as jamais plus choqué que ça...

\- C'est pas pareil, et tu portes pas de chose comme ça, répondit Baekhyun en pointant la tenue de Jongdae, ça se saurait.

\- Vrai, acquiesça Tao, ça te va vachement bien.

\- ... Merci, je pense... Du coup, on y va ou on campe ici ? Pas que ça me gênerait hein, mais vue que c'était ton idée Baekhyun, je sais pas comment va réagir Kyungsoo si on n'y va pas ?

\- Pas faux, let's go ! Chantonna Baekhyun ayant retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur.

Jongdae, Baekhyun et Tao se tenaient devant la porte de l'appartement de Kyungsoo depuis déjà bien dix bonnes minutes. Les deux derniers regardaient Jongdae, se demandant s'ils devaient lui donner une paire de claques maintenant ou rire avant et claquer après... En effet, Jongdae regardait la porte comme s'il avait le pouvoir de regarder au travers - même s'il était vrai qu'il pouvait entendre des sons venir de l'intérieur... - Baekhyun avait une sensation de « déjà vu » par rapport à leur premier jour de cours...

\- Tu comptes sonné maintenant ou t'attends le déluge avant ? Demanda un Baekhyun impatient.

\- Tu permets ! Je suis en train de me préparer mentalement là, grogna Jongdae en réponse.

\- Te préparer mentalement à quoi exactement ? Tu vas juste sonner à la porte, entrer quand celle-ci s'ouvrira et dire bonjour à tous ceux déjà présents. Ensuite tu vas aller parler à tout le monde, et en fin de soirée, tu diras à qui veut l'entendre que tu viens de passer l'un des meilleurs moment de ta vie, s'exaspéra - Baekhyun, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre ton plus beau sourire sur ton visage et sonner avant que je te mette mon pied au cul !

\- C'est que t'es un violent Baekhyun, dit Tao.

\- T'as même pas idée, soupira Jongdae.

Tao regardait Baekhyun, choqué de ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche, puis se tourna vers Jongdae, qui essayait - apparemment - de faire un sourire potable...

\- Essaie encore, dit Baekhyun, t'as plutôt l'air constipé là. Et si c'est ton plus beau sourire, tu risques de faire fuir tout le monde.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon sourire ? Marmonna Jongdae, je fais de mon mieux, et tu le sais !

\- Ouais, ouais. Continue donc d'essayer.

Après encore quelques minutes à essayer de sourire magnifiquement, Jongdae décida d'abandonner l'idée, et sonna à la porte, les mains tremblantes. Sous les regards blasés des deux autres. Avant que Jongdae ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Kyungsoo ouvrit la porte.

\- Vous voilà enfin, dit-il, j'ai bien cru vous aviez fait un détour par le désert !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Kyungsoo. Sourit Tao.

\- Hm, bonjour, répondit le plus vieux, dites-moi pourquoi Jongdae a l'air tout vert ?

\- Sûrement parce qu'il l'est réellement, le pauvre. Il supporte mal la pression, rigola Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo haussa les épaules. Il avait arrêté d'essayer de comprendre cinq minutes après les avoir rencontrés.

\- T'en fais pas Jongdae, ils mordent pas et je t'assure qu'ils sont gentils. Il vont pas te manger, tu verras, essaya-t-il tout de même de le rassurer.

\- Oh j'en doute pas, marmonna Jongdae pas tellement convaincu avant d'entrer à la suite de ses amis.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le salon, où tout le monde les attendaient. Jongdae semblait aller de plus en plus mal, et était très mal à l'aise, il maudissait Baekhyun du plus profond de son être à l'heure actuelle. Tao connaissant déjà tous les gens présents, sourit juste en sautant sur l'une des personnes qui avait presque fait faire une crise cardiaque à Jongdae le premier jour tellement la personne ressemblait à une Iceberg. Baekhyun quant à lui était comme un poisson dans l'eau et se sentait déjà chez lui, mais il ne dit rien. Ce qui confirma à Jongdae qu'il n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il voulait le faire croire.

\- Asseyez-vous où vous voulez, leur dit Kyungsoo en bon hôte qu'il était, maintenant dites-moi ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?

\- Faut que tu leurs demande ça à eux là-bas, grogna Jongdae en s'asseyant.

\- C'est pas de notre faute si tu voulais pas mettre ce qu'on avait choisis pour toi. Si tu avais été un docile petit garçon, ont aurait été là beaucoup plus vite, rétorqua Baekhyun.

\- Baekhyun, dit calmement Jongdae, rappelle-moi pourquoi j'aurais voulu mettre ça ?

\- Parce que nous les avons achetés spécialement pour toi, et que comme tu es un bon ami et que nous avons dépensé des sous pour ta pomme, répondit Baekhyun, tu aurais dû mettre l'une des deux tenues rien que pour nous faire plaisir !

Jongdae avait apparemment oublié où il se trouvait et avec qui il se trouvait. Il commença donc à argumenter avec Baekhyun sur la nécessité de la décence des vêtements que quelqu'un voulait offrir.

\- Que vous les ayez achetés ou non n'est pas la question, Baekhyun. Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi est-ce que tu as pensé que c'était une bonne idée que je me pointe ici avec soit un costume sadomasochiste, soit un costume de chien ? Commença à s'énerver Jongdae.

\- Quel— Dit une voix vite coupée.

\- Okay, d'accord. Je t'accorde que pour la tenue faites de cuir et de résille, c'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Y'a des moments et des endroits pour ce genre de vêtements. Mais pour le costume de chien, je reste confiant sur le fait qu'il aurait fait bien sur toi ! Gémit Baekhyun.

\- Mais de quoi —

\- De toi à moi, tu es la personne à la tête de chiot. Le costume aurait été vachement mieux sur toi que sur moi. T'aurais dû le mettre, rétorqua Jongdae

\- Et pourquoi ? Je veux pas de Brioche moi ! S'obstina Baekhyun.

\- Je t'ai rien demandé moi ! On n'est pas à une soirée costumée, ni à Halloween là. J'aurais plus eu l'air d'un con que mignon en portant ça ! Et si ça te fais autant de peine d'avoir eu à acheter quelques chose qui ne sera PAS porté, gardes-les pour toi et mets les pour les cours la semaine prochaine, dit Jongdae en faisant de grands gestes.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Jongin regarda Kyungsoo avec de grands yeux. Parce que oui, c'était une chose de les voir se renvoyer la balle comme ça en étant loin. Mais c'était tout autre chose d'avoir le droit au grand Show en direct live, proche de vous et là où vous pouviez réellement tout entendre.

\- Quelle mouche les a piqués ? Lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Va savoir... Soupira Kyungsoo, mais tu vas voir. On s'y fait très rapidement. Par contre, je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose.

\- Tu penses ... ?

\- Je me suis bien habitué à toi, le taquina Kyungsoo en retournant son attention sur les deux autres - toujours en train de parler. - Sans plaisanter, je me suis habitué très vite à leur façon de se montrer de l'amour, t'en fais pas.

Jongin haussa les épaules, faisant partiellement confiance aux mots de son amoureux. Et retourna lui aussi son attention sur le spectacle se trouvant face à eux. Comme tous les occupants de la pièces, qui n'en loupaient pas une miette.

\- Je peux—

\- Jongdae, regarde la vérité en fasse ! Il faut que tu te démarque ! Insista Baekhyun.

\- Mais je veux pas me démarquer Baekhyun ! Et je te fais plus confiance depuis que mes cheveux sont devenus rouge sang par ta faute ! Grogna encore Jongdae.

\- De toute façon, si on t'écoute parler, tout est toujours de ma faute ! Se renfrogna Baekhyun.

\- Et si c'est pas à moi qu'elle revient la fautes, dis-moi à qui elle va ? Demanda Jongdae en croisant les bras.

\- Pas à moi en tout cas. Principalement à toi. C'est toi qui dis oui à ce que je te propose !

\- Simplement parce que dans tous les cas, tu m'écoute p—

\- ASSEZ, cria Tao, c'est pas que votre match ne nous intéresse pas, mais si on faisait les présentations, maintenant ?

Jongdae vira cramoisie en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. A savoir que Baekhyun et lui s'était une nouvelle fois laissé emporter. Tu parles d'une bonne première impression. Ou deuxième, dans le cas de certains...

\- Hm... Pas de problème. Marmonna-t-il.

\- Donc, commença Tao, vous connaissez déjà Kyungsoo. Ainsi que moi-même. Le grand blond qui a l'air de vouloir tout détruire sur son passage mais qui en fait est un gros nounours se prénomme Kris. Celui qui sourit tout le temps avec tout plein de dents et qui a l'air d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde, c'est Chanyeol.

Jongdae remarqua Baekhyun se tendre quelque peu à la mention de Chanyeol, sourit sadiquement et nota ça dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard. Mais ne dit rien pour le moment, et laissa Tao continuer les présentations.

\- Celui qui a une tête de bébé ange mais qui en fait est l'un des plus vieux du groupe et un démon déguisé en ange s'appelle Luhan. Et la personne qui ne connaît pas le sens du mot « espace personnel » et est donc collé à Luhan, c'est Sehun, le petit-ami du plus vieux. Continua donc Tao, la personne se tenant à côté de Kris est Minseok, le plus vieux du groupe et le seul à avoir de l'autorité. Enfin, celui qui fait une tête de dix pieds de longs en regardant Kyungsoo, c'est Jongin, l'amoureux de Kyungsoo. Voilà !

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, répondirent Baekhyun et Jongdae en cœur.

\- Celui à la tête de chiot qui a été abandonné mais qui s'avère en fait être le Diable personnifié est Baekhyun, présenta Jongdae, et moi, qui suis sa pauvre victime, je m'appelle Jongdae.

\- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, enchaîna Tao ne laissant pas de temps à Baekhyun de rétorquer et regardant Kyungsoo, quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

\- Quand ce sera prêt, répondit Kyungsoo.

\- Et c'est quand que c'est prêt ?

\- Un jour, Tao. Dans pas longtemps.

\- N'oublie pas cette fois Love, faut pas que ça crame, taquina Jongin.

\- T'as déjà oublié ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu lui as dit ça ou comment ça se passe ? Demanda Chanyeol étonné de l'idiotie de son ami.

Jongin se tendit et tourna lentement - très, très lentement - la tête vers Kyungsoo, et poussa un petit cris pas tout à fait virile - quoiqu'il en dise plus tard - en voyant les yeux menaçants de son copain.

\- Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Je n'ai rien dit. Je suis certains que ce sera délicieux, love. Non. Ce sera même la meilleure chose que j'aurais jamais mangé, essaya de se sauver Jongin, je suis sûr que ça cramera pas du tout. Je sais que tu gère ! S'il te plaît, me puni pas plus !

Jongdae et Baekhyun se regardèrent, sourcils relevés. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être totalement différents d'eux... Enfin, c'était pas comme s'ils étaient complètement objectifs de base, mais quand même ! Jongdae se dit que finalement, la soirée pouvait bien se passer, il pouvait passer un bon moment. Il se détendit un peu en pensant ça, sous le regard de Baekhyun, qu'il évita après lui avoir tiré la langue. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce pour finalement rencontrer celui d'un certain Écureuil à la Brioche. Il se tendit de nouveaux aussitôt. Avant de tenter - et le mot clé est « tenter » - de faire un petit sourire vers celui-ci, qui le lui rendit un peu plus amusé, puis détourna son regard vers la discussion - à sens unique - de Kyungsoo et Jongin.

La soirée se passait dans une ambiance relativement bon enfant, tout le monde rigolait et semblait avoir adopté les deux petits nouveaux. Le premier s'étant complètement détendu en voyant que rien de gênant ne s'était - encore - produit, et Baekhyun restant lui-même tout du long. Même si Jongdae voyait bien les regards - pas tellement discrets – qu'il lançait dans la direction de Chanyeol. Il faudrait qu'ils aient une petite conversation tous les deux. Mais plus tard.

Ils avaient enfin mangé, au plus grand bonheur de Tao qui commençait à devenir énervant. Tout du moins du point de vue de Kris et Kyungsoo. Kris parce que Tao s'agrippait à lui comme un Koala à son arbre tout en pleurnichant qu'il allait finir par mourir de faim et Kyungsoo parce que... Enfin parce que c'était Kyungsoo quoi. Et qu'il s'énervait vite quand il ne s'agissait pas de Jongin. Ce qui avait bien fait rire Baekhyun et Jongdae. Le repas avait été délicieux et partagé dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde complimentant Kyungsoo, qui avait regagné sa bonne humeur.

\- Pourquoi je sens qu'on a deux nouveaux Tao avec nous ? Demanda soudainement Minseok.

\- Parce que c'est le cas, répondit Kyungsoo, et encore là ils sont calme. Trop calme, pour être honnête. Et franchement, notre Tao premier du nom est le plus sage des trois !

\- Oh. D'accord.

\- Enfin, ceci étant dit, je sais pas comment ils se comportent quand ils sont que tous les deux, dit pensivement Kyungsoo.

\- On est pas pire que quand on est en public, assura Baekhyun.

\- Parle pour toi, marmonna Jongdae, écoutez-moi attentivement tout le monde. Ce mec me fait souffrir tous les jours depuis plus de dix ans, et il ose dire ne pas être pire. C'est complètement du foutage de gueule ! Le mec il sait pas se tenir en public en vrai ! Ce qu'il vous a montré c'était lui faisant attention à ce qui l'entoure !

\- Oh ! Me mets pas tout sur le dos ! Genre t'es mieux que moi peut être ?

\- Moi je ne fais que subir, Baekhyun, soupira Jongdae, dis-moi, t'es vraiment sûr de pas vouloir faire du camping avec moi ? Rien que tous les deux ? Ce serait marrant ! Et ça fait un moment qu'on a pas fait de soirée rien que nous deux.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que toi, moi plus une forêt, ça me donnait pas confiance. Et que ça faisait pas bon ménage. Tu penses vraiment que je suis aussi idiot que ça ?

\- On sait jamais, se défendit Jongdae, des fois que tu changerais d'avis !

Tout le monde s'était peu à peu habitué aux « disputes » de ces deux-là, ça ne les étonnait plus de les voir de temps à autres - okay, souvent - commencer des matchs de tennis. Et ça ne les inquiétaient plus non plus. Ils regrettaient simplement le fait de ne pas avoir de pop-corn avec eux. Kyungsoo avait pris note d'en acheter pour plus tard.

\- Honnêtement parlant, commença Chanyeol, on se demande quand même si vous êtes réellement amis ou si vous faites semblant pour faire plaisir à vos parents.

\- Oh, on peut dire qu'on est vraiment amis, répondit Jongdae, mais de temps à autres des forêts style Forêt Amazonienne m'appelle, tu vois ?

\- Ah parce que tu crois que j'aime vraiment les trains ? Marmonna Baekhyun.

\- Baek' chéri, moi je ne veux pas te tuer, je veux simplement t'abandonner dans une forêt déserte pleine d'animaux sauvages, il y une grande différence entre les deux. Et de la prison en moins.

\- Parce que tu crois que je ferais de la prison si je t'envoyais sur les rails alors qu'un train était en train de passer par hasard ? Personne ne saura que c'est moi, dit Baekhyun, et sans preuve plausible, pas de prison.

\- Chéri, combien de fois devrais-je te dire que même dans les gares il y a des caméras de surveillances ? Surtout dans les gares, en fait...

\- Ça reste encore à prouver, bouda Baekhyun.

\- Rien est à prouver Baekhyun, soupira Jongdae, dans les gares il y a des caméras, point. C'est ce qu'on appelle de la logique.

\- Je bidouillerais le truc c'est tout !

\- Hm... Oui, effectivement. C'est l'amour fou entre vous. On peu plus en douter là ! Affirma Chanyeol avec un regard admiratif.

\- Je trouve aussi, renchérit Luhan.

Baekhyun et Jongdae se regardèrent, avant de se tourner vers Chanyeol et les autres, un grand sourire aux lèvres et fiers sur le visage. Sourire qui leur fit un peu peur, pour être honnête.

\- Pourtant on vous assure qu'on est de très grands amis !

La soirée avançait et bientôt vingt-trois heures arriva. - Assez rapidement. -

\- Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, commença Tao, que pour une fois personne n'a pris d'alcool, j'aurais une grande question pour Jongdae ici présent.

Jongdae regarda Tao de façon suspicieuse, il savait que tout se passait beaucoup trop bien pour que ça puisse durer. Ça ne pouvait que mal tourner à un moment donné. Et là maintenant tout de suite, il voulait être partout sauf ici.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'aimerais quand même bien savoir qui est ce mystérieux Écureuil à la Brioche ? Demanda Tao.

Tout le monde regarda Tao et Jongdae, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Kyungsoo leva les yeux aux ciel, évidemment ! Tao ne pouvait pas laisser Jongdae tranquille le temps d'une soirée. Jongin était assez content, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas non plus l'histoire de cet Écureuil, de la Brioche, d'Ecureuil à la brioche ou d'un écureuil en forme de Brioche. Il en avait mal au crâne rien que d'y penser. Baekhyun regarda Tao à son tour, remplit de fierté, comme un père voyant son fils jouer au foot pour la première fois. Quant à Jongdae, il recracha le contenu de son verre sur Baekhyun, encore une fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça ?!

\- T'es encore trop jeune pour savoir, reviens me voir quand tu seras assez grand, et peut être que je te le dirais. Répondit Jongdae rapidement.

Baekhyun le regarda en soupirant et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Byun Baekhyun, commença Jongdae menaçant, je te jure que si tu ouvres la bouche pour dire ce que je pense que tu vas dire, je vais t'étrangler pendant que tu dormiras bien confortablement. Et là maintenant tout de suite, laisse-moi te dire que je m'en fous, de faire de la prison.

_**Qu'est-ce que Baekhyun voulait dire ? Et qu'est-ce que Jongdae veut cacher ? Une histoire à suivre...**_


	4. Chapter 3

Tout le monde se tourna vers Baekhyun, semblant suspendu à ses lèvres attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait répondre à ce que Jongdae venait de dire. Cependant, Baekhyun ne pouvait pas tellement parler actuellement, avec la main - enfin les deux, maintenant. - de Jongdae fermement placées sur sa bouche. Il fit donc ce que tout le monde trouvait logique de faire dans ces moments-là, et aurait donc fait à sa place, il mordit très fort son meilleur ami pour que celui-ci retire les mains qui le gênaient et l'empêchaient de parler.

\- Mais t'es pas bien ! Cria ledit meilleur ami.

\- Je vais extrêmement bien, juste un peu ennuyé. Si tu n'avais pas mis tes mains là où tu as jugé bon de les mettre, à savoir sur ma bouche, je n'aurais pas eu à te mordre. Rétorqua Baekhyun.

\- Si tu n'avais pas ouvert la bouche pour dire les conneries que je sais tu aurais dit, et qui sont plus grosses que toi, je n'aurais pas eu à mettre mes mains dessus !

\- Comme si j'allais dire des conneries, c'est pas mon genre, dit Baekhyun hautain, j'allais juste répondre à la question de Tao, ce qui aurait été la chose polie à faire.

\- Et tu t'es pas demandé si j'avais envie que tu lui réponde, justement ? Demanda Jongdae quelque peu hystérique.

\- Non, ça ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit...

\- Et merci, coupa Tao intelligemment, c'est gentil !

\- De toute façon Jongdae, c'est pas tellement à toi de décider... Répondit Baekhyun en ignorant Tao.

\- Je pense qu'au contraire, ce que tu comptais dire à Tao me concerne grandement. Je sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais ce que tu peux dire à les moyens de ruiner ma vie entière. Alors si, c'est à moi de décider.

\- T'es pas un peu une Drama Queen ? Se moqua Baekhyun.

\- J'ai de qui tenir !

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce les regardaient s'engueuler, et pour une fois ça avait l'air d'être réellement un dispute, et pas juste un match entre amis. Et comme si le sujet de la dispute était vraiment un sujet de vie ou de mort - tout du moins concernant Jongdae... - Ils hésitaient actuellement entre rire ou pleurer. Ou les deux. Et peut-être essayer de les arrêter. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de choisir l'une des deux options qu'ils virent un Jongdae très énervé sauter sur un Baekhyun qui avait l'air d'avoir - un tout petit peu - peur. Ce qui se passa ensuite se passa très vite, Minseok se précipita vers Jongdae pour l'attraper par la taille tandis que Chanyeol faisait la même chose avec Baekhyun - qui essayait de s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible. Mauvaise idée, l'appartement de Kyungsoo n'était pas si grand. Surtout avec dix personnes s'y trouvant... -

\- Lâche-moi, grogna un Jongdae à l'état sauvage, je t'en prie, laisse-moi l'étrangler pour qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Oh que non, tu ne vas étrangler personne, répondit Minseok en tirant Jongdae vers lui le plus fort possible sans lui casser de côtes, ce serait une honte que tu finisses en prison.

\- Laisse-moi au moins lui coudre la bouche dans ce cas, négocia Jongdae, je t'assure que je peux lui faire donner son consentement !

\- Pas possible !

Jongdae n'avait toujours pas remarqué que la personne qui était en train de l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre était en fait, Minseok. Et il continua d'essayer de négocier, sans jamais, cependant, obtenir gain de cause. Parce que Minseok était têtu comme ça, et qu'il était une personne ferme et qui avait de l'autorité. Jongdae n'avait pas l'habitude.

Du côté de Baekhyun et de Chanyeol ça ne se passait pas tellement mieux... Le plus grand avait les bras autour de la taille de Baekhyun qui, malgré sa petite taille, avait une force qui pouvait - PRESQUE - rivaliser avec celle des bras de Minseok, et qui avait grandement étonné Chanyeol. Le plus petit devait avoir l'habitude de fuir comme ça. C'était la seule explication possible.

\- Non mais lâche moi, il va voir qui c'est qui va finir étranglé le pingouin, cria Baekhyun en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais te calmer d'abord ? Tenta Chanyeol en vain.

\- Y'a pas de calme, je vais l'anéantir il va pas savoir ce qu'il se passe, rétorqua Baekhyun.

\- Hm... Je pense que je vais juste continuer de te retenir hein ? C'est plus prudent, décida finalement Chanyeol en resserrant sa prise.

Baekhyun, qui avait apparemment plus de neurones présents que Jongdae - où il était tout simplement plus conscient de ce qui l'entourait que Jongdae qui était trop énervé ? - il remarqua directement que la personne se trouvant derrière lui était Chanyeol. Il arrêta très rapidement de gigoter comme un asticot - ou un chiot envahi par les puces... - et tourna lentement la tête vers le plus grand, les yeux écarquillés. Il fit le poisson hors de l'eau pendant de longues secondes - ses neurones étaient plus présents de Jongdae, mais personne n'avait dit qu'il lui en restait énormément... - avant de finalement froncer les sourcils en haussant les épaules du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et recommença à s'agiter. Les puces étaient revenues.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux m'empêcher de le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Parce que— Commença Chanyeol.

\- C'est pas qu'il t'en empêche tête de chiot, rétorqua Jongdae de l'autre bout de la pièce, c'est juste qu'il te protège de MOI. M'empêche de te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de t'achever lentement et douloureusement le nain !

\- Tu seras mort d'un arrêt cardiaque bien avant de pouvoir poser tes mains sur moi, l'aveugle. Ricana froidement Baekhyun - et ça faisait peur, un Baekhyun comme ça...

\- De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi je ferais un arrêt cardiaque la Diva ?

\- Brioche en vue, abruti.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Brioche en vue ABRUTI !

\- Brioche qu—?

Jongdae s'arrêta soudainement de parler, les yeux s'ouvrant grand, il tourna la tête dans tous les sens tel une poupée désarticulée, avant d'avoir la jugeote de simplement regarder derrière lui, et effectivement, derrière lui se trouvait un écureuil à la brioche, trop près de lui. Le tenant fermement par la taille. Endroit où Jongdae décida de poser les yeux, juste après avoir fixé quelque temps le visage du plus vieux. L'information peinant à monter jusqu'à son cerveau - et le temps semblant s'être figé dans la pièce - il mit ses mains sur les avants bras de Minseok, et y planta les ongles le plus fort possible, faisant grimacer et grincer des dents Minseok, qui tenta tout de même de raffermir sa prise sur le plus jeune.

\- Non mais tu vas me lâcher oui ! Grogna Jongdae, ta force est pas humaine, je te le dis !

\- Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmé, répondit Minseok.

\- Mais je suis totalement calme là, ça se voit pas ?!

\- Pas tellement, non...

\- C'est juste que t'es aveugle !

\- Si tu crois que c'est en me parlant comme ça que je vais te lâcher... Dit simplement Minseok en resserrant sa prise une fois de plus.

Jongdae ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand l'information quant à l'identité de la personne qui l'empêchait d'aller assassiner Baekhyun de sang-froid atteint - ENFIN - son cerveau. Il se figea instantanément, regarda une nouvelle fois Minseok, les mains dudit Minseok, toujours posées fermement sur sa taille, ses propres mains posées sur les bras de Minseok - qui laisseraient probablement des marques - releva encore une fois les yeux vers Minseok, qui le regardait un sourcil relevé sans comprendre, puis tourna son regard vers Baekhyun. Qui le regardait aussi, attendant avec une patience que lui-même n'était pas conscient posséder la réaction de Jongdae. Il planta son regard dans celui de ce dernier, et y lu assez clairement un appel à l'aide sous peine d'hyperventilation immédiate. Il arrêta donc de se tortiller pour se défaire de la poigne de Chanyeol, qui se détendit un peu, puis Baekhyun pris une grande inspiration et retint sa respiration pour se laisser glisser hors des bras du plus grand. Laissant donc un Chanyeol très étonné qui avait les bras qui formaient toujours un cercle. Cercle qui était désormais vide.

Une fois finalement libre, il se dirigea calmement vers Jongdae, le visage ne montrant - bizarrement - aucune émotion. Tout le monde autour retenait sa respiration attendant de voir ce que Baekhyun comptait faire... Une fois celui-ci près de Jongdae, il se pencha pour être à sa hauteur, yeux dans les yeux et un échange silencieux prit alors place entre eux deux.

\- L'abruti, dit Baekhyun en hochant la tête.

\- Le nain, répondit Jongdae en hochant la tête en retour.

Baekhyun posa ses mains sur celles de Minseok et les écarta de la taille de Jongdae pour que celui-ci puisse se dégager. Un lourd silence planait dans la pièce, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur les deux amis, sauf celui de Kyungsoo, qui était assis sur les genoux de Jongin, la tête dans son cou, et qui semblait être beaucoup plus intéressé par les mains de son petit-ami avec lesquelles il jouait. Soudainement, Jongdae sauta sur Baekhyun qui tomba à la renverse.

\- Merci, dit-il, merci, merci, merci !

\- Hm... Il se passe quoi là ? Demanda un Chanyeol tout perdu.

\- Il est en train de me remercier, répondit Baekhyun comme si c'était évident.

\- Et pourrait-on savoir pourquoi il est en train de te remercier.

Le regard de Baekhyun se tourna vers Jongdae qui avait un regard qui disait « Je te jure que si tu dis ce que je pense que tu vas dire, notre si longue amitié touchera à sa fin. Et c'est toi qui finiras sous un train. Même si je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé. »

\- Oh, il me remercie pour rien. Il aime bien faire ça de temps en temps. Sourit Baekhyun maladroitement.

\- ... Je vois, répondit Luhan suspicieux.

Jongdae lui sourit reconnaissant qu'il arrive à se la fermer pour une fois. Puis il se releva avec toute la dignité dont il était actuellement capable - c'est à dire pas beaucoup - Il se tourna ensuite vers Minseok, qui avait l'air tout aussi ébahi que le reste de la pièce.

\- Tes ... Avant-bras vont bien ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Je pense que je vais m'en remettre, oui. Répondit Minseok.

\- Tant mieux, je suis désolé.

\- Même si je pense que ça va quand même laisser des marques. C'est que t'as de la force dans les mains mine de rien. Et tes ongles sont peut-être un peu trop long. Rigola Minseok ce qui sembla détendre l'atmosphère.

\- T'as même pas idée ! Soupira Baekhyun en se relevant à son tour.

La soirée reprit doucement son cours normal, même si tout le monde continuait à se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Et en fait, commença Tao, vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu ! C'est qui « l'écureuil à la brioche » ?

\- Tao, la ferme, dirent-Ils tous à l'unisson.

\- Je voulais juste savoir, vous énervez pas. Bouda Tao.

La soirée se termina donc dans la bonne humeur et les rires, la « dispute » entre Jongdae et Baekhyun semblait avoir été totalement oubliée. Jongdae semblait avoir finalement passé une bonne soirée et ne regrettait pas d'être venu, même si l'histoire des costumes avait fait surface plus d'une fois dans la soirée - à son grand désarroi et au grand amusement de Tao et Baekhyun. -

Il avait finalement pu parler un peu avec Minseok, et était tombé encore plus sous le charme de cette personne qui ressemblait étrangement à un mélange d'écureuil et de brioche -qu'il avait d'ailleurs bien envie de manger... - et ça, sous le regard railleur de son meilleur ami, qui n'avait pu se décoller de Chanyeol du reste de la soirée. Celui-ci ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait, Jongdae se dit que Baekhyun était carrément dans la même merde que lui, ce qui le faisait jubiler intérieurement. Ça allait être intéressant, finalement.

Ils étaient tous rentrés chez eux sur les coups de deux heure et demie du matin, épuisés mais heureux de la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer tous ensembles. Soirée qui avait donné de l'espoir à Jongdae qui espérait pouvoir passer plus de temps avec le groupe d'ami. - Il avait aussi une très grande envie d'aller dire « Je t'aime » à Kyungsoo pour son aide, mais il avait encore envie de vivre quelques années ... -

Il s'était couché avec le visage de Minseok dans la tête, ce qui lui promettait de beaux rêves à venir. Ainsi que le début d'un plan pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Baekhyun. Revanche oblige.

Le Lundi matin arriva très vite, Jongdae ayant dormi une grande partie du Samedi et bossé le Dimanche... Et tout le bonheur que celui-ci avait ressenti tout le week-end commença à se transformer - une nouvelle fois - en anxiété alors qu'il entrait dans l'université avec un Baekhyun qui semblait dormir debout - ce qui n'était rien de nouveau - et qui, pour une fois, ne parlait pas - Jongdae bénissait ce genre de Baekhyun - Toute la journée de Dimanche avait donc été passée à bosser, cependant il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de passer la moitié de son temps à se demander comment le lendemain allait se passer, passant de l'impatience de revoir tout le monde, qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié, et plus encore de revoir Minseok, à l'envie de se faire porter malade pour éviter de leur faire face, encore plus pour éviter Minseok. Mais il savait très bien que Baekhyun verrait qu'il faisait semblant - même dans son état de quasi-zombie actuel - et le traînerait à l'université de force - et ce, même s'il était réellement malade... -

Au bout du compte, le voilà tout de même dans sa salle de cours, un Baekhyun beaucoup plus réveillé grâce à un café acheté sur le campus et encore plus depuis qu'ils avaient été rejoint par Tao, qui parlait avec animation d'une personne, ou d'un objet - il suivait pas tellement... -, qu'il semblait aimé au moins autant que Gucci. Ce qui était choquant, même en pensant qu'il ne le connaissait finalement pas tant que ça.

\- Et du coup, continua Tao, je vais l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'il m'achète ce nouveau sac.

\- Et tu penses vraiment qu'il va accepter comme ça ? Demanda Baekhyun l'air dubitatif, je le connaît pas très bien hein, mais il a plutôt l'air d'une personne qui veut aller tuer tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage...

\- C'est pas comme s'il arrivait à me refuser quoique ce soit, je suis devenu un pro' maintenant, répondit Tao fièrement, hm... Dis-moi, il a quoi Jongdae ?

\- Va savoir, soupira Baekhyun, il est comme ça depuis ce matin, un coup il sourit comme le niais qu'il est réellement et qui est en pleine surdose de sucre, et la seconde d'après il est tout vert et donne l'impression qu'il va vomir dans la seconde. Je me demande souvent comment ça se passe dans sa tête...

\- Effectivement, je donnerais tous ce que j'ai - et peut être même quelques Gucci - juste pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans vos deux têtes, rétorqua pensivement Tao.

\- Il ne se passe jamais rien dans la mienne, concentre toi sur celle de Hulk là, bouda Baekhyun en pointant Jongdae du doigt.

Baekhyun regarda Tao sourire rêveusement au lieu de lui répondre, un sourcil relevé avant d'hausser les épaules et de donner une claque à l'arrière de la tête de Jongdae pour le faire revenir sur Terre. La routine habituelle quoi...

\- C'était pour quoi ça ? Grogna Jongdae en frottant là où ça avait claqué.

\- Ça va bientôt être l'heure d'aller manger. Je me devais, en tant que meilleur ami de toi, de te faire revenir parmi les humains.

\- Hein ? Les cours de la matinée sont déjà finis ?

\- Je ne vais même pas répondre à ça...

\- Oh, et j'ai toujours été parmi les humains Baek' !

\- Si par humain tu parles de petits bonhommes tout verts, nous n'avons pas la même conception de la chose. - J'étais certain que des petits bonhomme verts étaient soit des Aliens soit les enfants cachés de Hulk... Marmonna Baekhyun.

Juste au moment où Jongdae allait ouvrir la bouche pour riposter, le professeur annonça la fin des cours, ils purent donc se rendre à la cafétéria après avoir pris note du travail assigné pour le prochain cours. Jongdae avait le ventre trop serré pour manger quoique ce soit, mais il se dit qu'il devait quand même manger un peu, il n'avait déjà pas pris de petit déjeuné, s'il ne mangeait pas maintenant, il risquait de finir par tomber dans les pommes. Il suivit donc le mouvement, en pensant se retrouver à leur table habituelle - parce qu'ils avait maintenant des habitudes - il s'assit normalement. Il ne releva la tête qu'une dizaines de minutes plus tard et remarqua enfin qu'il ne se trouvait en fait pas à leur table habituelle, mais à celle de Kyungsoo et de son groupe d'amis. Devenu apparemment le groupe d'ami de Jongdae et Baekhyun aussi !

\- Bonjour Jongdae. Comment ça va Jongdae ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Jongdae ? Demanda Luhan avec un sourire en coin.

\- Rien. Absolument rien, répondit Jongdae rapidement, je ne m'attendais juste pas à me retrouver à cette table. C'est tout. Rien d'autre !

\- Jongdae, tu sais que je t'aime hein ? Commença Baekhyun, mais Tao et moi, on t'a demandé deux fois si ça ne te gênait pas qu'on s'assoit ici à partir de maintenant, étant donné qu'on a fait connaissance avec tout le monde et que ce serait entièrement absurde de faire table à part. Et tu nous as répondu que ça t'allait très bien.

\- Oh. Hm... Ah bon ?!

\- Oh mon dieu, je crois qu'il a cassé son cerveau ce week-end. Je vois honnêtement pas d'autres explications ! Marmonna Baekhyun, tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ?

Au lieu de répondre, Jongdae préféra donner un bon gros coup de pied dans le tibia de Baekhyun sous la table, qui poussa un petit cri - assez strident - qui - du point de vue de Chanyeol principalement - ressemblait fortement à un aboiement de petit chiot...

Jongdae scanna rapidement la table, histoire de voir qui était présent et qui ne l'était pas... Il ne voulait pas passer -encore une fois - pour un idiot. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un Jongin faisant des yeux de chien battu qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ceux que Baekhyun avait tendance à faire assez souvent, et un Kyungsoo qui refusait tout contact visuel.

\- Mais Kyungsoo ! Gémit Jongin, s'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait !

Kyungsoo ne lui répondit pas. Jongdae se demanda pendant une demi-seconde pourquoi Jongin suppliait Kyungsoo de cette façon, mais décida rapidement que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Luhan et Sehun, qui se racontaient quelque chose que seuls eux pouvaient entendre, gloussant de temps à autres, il les trouvait mignon, comme ça... Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas vraiment chercher plus loin au risque d'être traumatisé. De plus, leurs airs quelques peu espiègles lui faisaient quand même un peu peur...

Il se concentra ensuite sur Tao, qui était collé à Kris comme une moule à son rocher, si bien que ce dernier avait énormément de mal à apporter ses baguettes à sa bouche pour manger comme n'importe quel être humain. - Pas que ça semblait grandement affecter Tao... -

\- Kris, achète-moi ce sac, ma vie entière dépend de ce sac, plaida Tao.

\- T'en as déjà plus d'une centaine Tao, en quoi celui-ci est-il plus important dans ta vie que tous ceux que tu possèdes déjà ? Demanda Kris.

\- Tu peux pas comprendre l'importance de ce sac, t'es qu'un être sans émotions et sans cœur.

\- Je connais, ça s'appelle un robot ! S'écria Luhan.

\- Explique-moi dans ce cas ? Répondit Kris en ignorant la remarque de Luhan.

\- C'est juste... J'en ai envie, c'est tout. Et si tu me l'achète... Tao continua sa phrase en murmurant à Kris qui rougissait à vue de nez.

\- Okay, d'accord tu l'auras, soupira Kris vaincu.

Il passa ensuite à Baekhyun et Chanyeol, qui semblaient en grande conversation apparemment très intéressante, si on enlevait le fait que Baekhyun rougissait tel une collégienne devant le garçon le plus populaire de l'école. Il n'avait actuellement jamais vu son meilleur ami comme ça, c'était attendrissant. Et marrant. Principalement marrant.

Finalement, son regard rencontra celui de Minseok. Il voulait baisser les yeux, arrêter de le regarder, ne pas se montrer une fois de plus en spectacle devant lui. Cependant c'était peine perdue, il était complètement figé. Totalement perdu dans le regard chocolat de la personne se trouvant face à lui. Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, il réussit enfin à baisser le regard sur son assiette. Qu'il commença à manger pour reprendre ses esprits et regagner sa contenance.

S'il avait fait un peu plus attention, et avait gardé le regard plus haut encore un peu, il aurait pu apercevoir le sourire en coin apparu sur les lèvres de Minseok, ainsi que le fait que les yeux de ce dernier avaient commencé à briller. Et n'importe qui connaissant assez bien Minseok pouvait dire sans hésiter que ça voulait dire que le plus vieux avait une idée derrière la tête. Et que cette idée visait une certaine personne appelée Jongdae. Ce qui était une chose assez rare en soit, Minseok était calme et tranquille. Ne demandant jamais rien à personne et l'une des personnes les plus indépendantes du groupe. Ce qui voulait dire que quand une idée telle que celle qui venait d'avoir ne présageait rien de bon...

Deux semaines étaient passées relativement calmement pour Jongdae... Ce qui était en soit assez bizarre et étrangement inquiétant. Il n'était pas habitué au calme. Baekhyun était resté tranquille tout au long de ces deux semaines. Et un Baekhyun calme n'annonçait jamais - et vraiment, jamais - rien de bon pour Jongdae.

Ils avaient tous deux officiellement rejoint le groupe d'amis de Tao et Kyungsoo, s'y adaptaient plutôt bien. Baekhyun s'était beaucoup rapproché de Chanyeol, et peu importe ce qu'il dirait à Jongdae - en soit : « Puisque je te dis que non, je ne ressens absolument rien pour lui ! » « C'est pas parce qu'il a de belles mains, un sourire de malade, des joues que t'as envie de pincer et des yeux, mon dieu Jongdae, t'as vu ses yeux ? Des yeux encore plus beaux que tout le Louvre et Versailles réunis. Que ça veut forcément dire que j'ai le béguin pour lui, Kim Jongdae. » - ce dernier connaissait son meilleur ami. Et il savait qu'il commençait à réellement tomber pour le grand brun au sourire pleins de dents.

De son côté, Jongdae s'était rapproché plus ou moins de tout le monde. Même s'il restait encore quelque peu réservé - grand timide qu'il était. - Cependant, il ne parlait que très peu avec le plus vieux du groupe, à savoir Minseok. Et tout le monde hormis Baekhyun se demandait pourquoi il semblait si retissant à lui parler. Alors qu'il avait commencé à s'ouvrir à tous les autres...

D'ailleurs, en parlant de tout le monde, ils avaient tous remarqué que Minseok se comportait de façon étrange et complètement bizarre. Il parlait moins qu'avant - et c'était pas facile étant donné qu'il ne parlait pas énormément de manière générale... - et semblait toujours être dans son propre monde. Un rictus totalement machiavélique - plutôt diabolique, du point de vue de Luhan. - aux lèvres. Et toute personne le connaissant un minimum savait que la personne qui était visée allait le sentir passer. Le petit doigt de Kyungsoo savait que la personne en question était l'un des deux arrivants - ce qui n'était pas compliqué à comprendre en soit... Mais Kyungsoo était plus ou moins la seule personne à se servir de son cerveau de façon régulière. Avec Minseok. Mais Minseok étant la personne qui manigançait quelque chose, il ne comptait pas. - Et même si Kyungsoo pouvait intervenir et en parler au deux principaux intéressés, il ne le ferait pas. Premièrement parce qu'il avait encore envie de vivre et qu'il respectait énormément Minseok. Et deuxièmement parce que Jongin avait dû déteindre sur lui au fil de leur relation parce qu'il se disait que ce serait beaucoup plus marrant de ne rester que simple spectateur. De plus, il ne voulait pas tellement se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Pour en revenir au sujet principal, deux semaines étaient donc passées. Et Jongdae avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire sous peu de temps. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire. - Être ami avec Baekhyun pendant plus de dix ans lui avait donné une sorte de sixième sens pour ce genre de chose... - Le premier mois de cours était presque terminé. Et le mauvais pressentiment de Jongdae s'amplifiait de jour en jour sans qu'il n'en comprenne la cause. Et sans savoir pourquoi, ni avoir la moindre preuve, il savait que Baekhyun allait bientôt revenir à son état normal. Et honnêtement, ça ne lui plaisait pas des masses...

Vendredi, plus connu comme étant le dernier jour de la semaine, le commun des mortels appelaient souvent ce jour comment étant « La Libération ». Le vendredi était suivi de deux jours de repos, souvent bien mérités pour beaucoup de personnes. Sauf pour une. Kim Jongdae. Jongdae ne voulait pas que la semaine se termine. Il ne voulait pas ne plus avoir d'excuse pour pouvoir éviter tranquillement son meilleur ami qui commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur. Il voulait se cacher dans un trou et hiberner. Même en été. Accessoirement, il ne voulait plus jamais en ressortir.

Ils étaient encore à l'université, Tao, Baekhyun et Jongdae n'ayant pas de cours de dix à treize heure trente avaient décidé de passer le temps ensemble - ils étaient devenus totalement inséparable... - en attendant que les autres aient fini leurs cours pour pouvoir aller manger.

Tao était sur son téléphone, surement en train d'envoyer des messages à Kris comme à son habitude et Baekhyun était actuellement en train de tourner autour de Jongdae - littéralement - pour que celui-ci cède à un autre de ses caprices.

\- Aller, Jongdae dis oui ! Supplia-t-il pour la énième fois.

\- Non veux dire non Baek', j'avais prévu d'actuellement me reposer ce week-end, soupira Jongdae en réponse, et peut être bosser les cours un peu. Pas de faire je ne sais quoi, je ne sais où et avec je ne sais qui.

\- Et si je te promets que ce sera amusant ? Pour toi et pour moi cette fois ! Et en plus tout le monde sera là ! Dit Baekhyun en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Oh que non ! Moi qui pensais que tu avais - enfin - oublié. Surtout maintenant que tu as trouvé l'amour de ta vie !

\- Excusez-moi, je crois avoir entendu « Amour de ta vie » ? Demanda Tao en relevant subitement la tête de son téléphone - exploit ! -

\- Hm. Baek' a trouvé le grand amour de sa vie. Et je pensais qu'il allait enfin laisser la mienne - de vie amoureuse - en paix. Marmonna Jongdae en réponse.

\- Mais c'est que tout le monde a trouvé l'amour de leur vie à ce que je vois, sourit Tao, entre toi qu'est amoureux d'une brioche - même si je me demande tous les jours si quelqu'un peut vraiment tomber amoureux d'une Brioche. Et si c'est même légal... - Et Baekhyun...

\- Baekhyun rien du tout ! C'est que des conneries. J'ai pas trouvé l'amour. Et encore moins l'amour de ma vie. Grogna Baekhyun en fusillant férocement Jongdae du regard.

\- Bien sûr, on va dire que j'y crois... Marmonna Jongdae.

\- Et donc Jongdae, commença Tao, qui est l'amoureux mystère de la vie de Byun Baekhyun ici présent ?

Jongdae regarda Baekhyun qui lui fis passer le message visuel suivant : « Si tu dis quoique ce soit, je te promets sur ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde que tu finiras dans un ravin et que je ferais tout le nécessaire pour que personne ne puisse retrouver ton corps. » Et comme Jongdae tenait un tant soit peu à la vie il décida simplement de répondre.

\- Une asperge. Sourit-il à Tao.

\- Est-ce que je dois commencer à m'inquiéter maintenant ? Demanda Tao un sourcil relevé.

\- Je dirais pas plus que moi qui m'inquiète pour ton étrange obsession sur tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin Gucci, ricana Jongdae.

\- Oh mon dieu, je crois qu'on commence à te contaminer ! Pleurnicha Tao.

\- Non, je dirais juste qu'à force de traîner avec vous, y a forcément des retombés. C'est de la logique pur et dur, sourit une nouvelle fois Jongdae.

Baekhyun et Tao se regardèrent ; commençant sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de leur ami. Baekhyun se tourna vers Jongdae qui avait continué de marcher sans faire attention aux deux autres. Quand le premier se rendit soudainement compte d'une chose...

\- Kim Jongdae, cria-t-il, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si oui ou non tu venais avec nous ce soir !

Jongdae avait réussi à se libérer de la poigne de Tao et Baekhyun, qui avaient cours - pour une des options que Jongdae n'avait pas prise. Il bénissait son choix à l'heure actuelle... - et il se retrouvait donc seul sur un banc se trouvant dans l'enceinte extérieure de l'université. Musique dans les oreilles. Il chérissait ses moments où il pouvait être seul et tranquille. Au calme. Il aimait Baekhyun, vraiment. Mais des fois, il avait juste besoin de recharger ses batteries.

C'était en fait un week-end de quatre jours qu'ils avaient, l'université étant fermée jusqu'à Mercredi pour une raison que Jongdae n'avait pas bien comprise - ou pas tellement écoutéé, en fait. - Et Minseok avait donc proposé à tout le monde de passer ces quatre jours ensemble, dans un petit chalet appartenant à ses parents et qui se trouvait à deux ou trois heures de Séoul. Évidemment ils avaient tous dis oui. Excepté Jongdae. Et Baekhyun avait donc fait de sa vie un Enfer sur Terre ces deux derniers jours afin de faire céder Jongdae.

Le seul problème étant le fait que Jongdae se sentait mourir de l'intérieur quand il passait ne serait-ce qu'une heure dans la même pièce que Minseok, alors quatre jours entiers ? Comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir y survivre ?!

Cependant, d'un autre côté, s'il disait non, ça pourrait paraître suspect. Et déjà que tout le monde se trouvant dans le groupe - et parfois même à l'extérieur... - se posait des questions sur sa santé - mentale et parfois physique - principalement à cause de « L'écureuil à la Brioche », il ne voulait pas continuer de creuser sa propre tombe.

Il soupira en se rendant compte que leur pause déjeuné était dans moins de vingt minutes et qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse à sa question : Est-ce que, oui ou non, il partait avec tout le monde dans le chalet des parents de Minseok, au risque de passer les quatre jours les plus humiliants de sa courte vie ? Où est-ce qu'il décidait de rester ici à jouer les ermites et à s'inquiéter pendant quatre longs jours ?

Il devrait tout de même admettre que ce petit voyage entre amis pouvait être amusant et qu'il pouvait actuellement passer de bons moments. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait appris à plus ou moins connaître tout le monde. Tous avaient différentes personnalités, et encore, semblaient se rapprocher - dangereusement - de l'état mental de sa Diva de meilleur ami.

Jongdae se leva en soupirant et en remarquant qu'il était déjà en retard pour retrouver tout le monde à la cafétéria. Trop plongé qu'il était dans ses pensées pour voir le temps passé. Il s'y dirigea donc d'un pas rapide, retrouvant la petite troupe déjà installée à leur table et semblant l'attendre... Enfin plus ou moins.

\- C'est nous qui avions cours et c'est toi qu'arrive en retard, tu penses pas qu'il y a une erreur quelque part ? Taquina Jongin.

\- Désolé. Pas vue le temps passer. Marmonna Jongdae.

\- T'es souvent dans la lune en ce moment, non ? Lui demanda soudainement Minseok.

Jongdae en resta choqué sur place, la bouche grande ouverte avant de tourner lentement les yeux vers le plus vieux, qui était en train de le regarder, une ombre mystérieuse présente dans son regard.

\- Disons que c'est assez rare de pouvoir rester totalement au calme quand on a pour meilleur ami une Diva qui a franchement du mal à se tenir tranquille plus de dix secondes. Sauf quand il dort. Répondit lentement Jongdae.

\- Parce que t'es mieux que moi peut être ? Bougonna Baekhyun.

\- Carrément mieux que toi, ouais.

\- Le déni ne te mènera nulle part, Kim Jongdae.

\- Parle pour toi !

Tous avaient appris à faire avec les « querelles » des deux garçons. C'était toujours un spectacle assez marrant à voir, il fallait bien l'avouer. Encore plus quand des personnes s'amusaient à jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Oh, en fait j'en ai appris une bien bonne ce matin, chantonna Tao en piquant dans l'assiette de Kris.

Appris quoi ? Et arrête de voler dans mon assiette Huang ZiTao, j'aimerais éviter de mourir de faim aussi jeune. Et tu as assez à manger dans ton assiette, soupira Kris.

Hm. Je préfère ce que t'a pris. Et j'ai appris que Baekhyun avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie. Et que c'était une Asperge. Répondit Tao fièrement.

Baekhyun s'étrangla avec sa salive en entendant ce que Tao venait de dire. Jongdae, quant à lui, éclata carrément de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il s'écroula en se tenant les côtes, alors que tout le reste de la table regarda les trois amis sans rien comprendre.

\- Oh mon dieu Tao ! Dis pas ce genre de choses pendant qu'on mange, rigola Jongdae.

\- ... Pourquoi ? Demanda un Tao tout confus.

\- T'as juste failli tué Baekhyun sur le coup, en fait.

\- Bah quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

\- Tu dis toujours des choses qu'il faut pas, Tao, grogna Baekhyun.

\- Merci Tao, merci ! T'es un ange descendu du ciel, Dit Jongdae en prenant Tao dans ses bras.

\- Hm... Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qu'il est en train se passer ? Et Jongdae, pourquoi est-ce que tu prends mon copain dans tes bras ? Et est-ce que ce sont des larmes que je vois ?! Demanda Kris éberlué.

\- Je savais pas que t'étais du genre jaloux p'tit Kris, sourit Jongdae, j'aurais plutôt pensé que c'était le genre de Jongin... et peut-être de Sehun... M'enfin.

\- Ca répond pas à ma question !

\- Je ne pleure pas. Nia Jongdae, et même si c'était le cas, ce ne sont que des larmes de rire.

\- Si tu le dis... Marmonna Kris.

\- Et je suis pas du tout jaloux, intervint Jongin en faisant la moue, hein bébé que je suis pas jaloux ?

\- Mais non Jongin, tu n'es absolument pas jaloux, sourit Kyungsoo, t'as juste cassé le nez à un gars qui m'avait demandé son chemin.

\- 'Pas ma faute, c'était ambiguë.

\- C'est ça, t'as totalement raison amour de ma vie.

Jongin laissa passer le sarcasme dans la voix de son homme et se tourna vers Baekhyun qui semblait vouloir se rendre invisible. Ce qui ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

\- Alors, petit Baekhyun, commença Luhan tout sourire, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'asperge ?

\- Rien. Absolument rien. Vous avez rien entendu. Nope.

\- Baek', tu peux leur dire tu sais, ils ne vont pas te manger, sourit Jongdae se retenant d'éclater une nouvelle fois de rire.

\- Oh toi, tu vas pas vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir faire des bébés avec la brioche, je te le dit moi, grogna Baekhyun.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait moi, se défendit Jongdae.

Baekhyun se leva, pris Jongdae par Le Bras et l'entraîna à sa suite sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Et criant au passage un « Il vient avec nous ce week-end, on se retrouve ce soir. Pour l'instant j'ai un meurtre à commettre. Et vous inquiétez pas il sera ressuscité pour tout à l'heure ! » au reste du groupe, qui hésitait actuellement entre faire comme si tout était normal - ce qui était plus ou moins le cas - et s'inquiéter pour Jongdae, ou aller à leur suite histoire de sauver le pauvre qui risquait apparemment de dire au revoir à sa vie avant la fin de la journée.

Minseok rigola doucement en voyant ce qui venait de se dérouler, se disant que le week-end promettait d'être fort intéressant, et Chanyeol se demanda s'il devait commencer à s'inquiéter quant à son avenir avec Baekhyun - qu'il avait imaginé tout beau, tout rose. Avec deux enfants (une fille et un garçon.) et un chien (qu'ils appelleraient Albert Le chien) avec une grande maison proche de la mer... Ou dans les Montagnes. Il savait pas encore trop bien. -

Du côté de Baekhyun et Jongdae, le premier entraînait toujours un Jongdae qui se retenait très fort de ne pas rire, parce que c'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour énerver encore plus son meilleur ami. Ils marchèrent pendant encore bien une dizaines de minutes avant d'enfin ralentir le pas. Baekhyun croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se retourna vers Jongdae, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Tu le sais toujours pas ? Je pensais que t'étais présent pourtant, répondit Jongdae grandement amusé.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris Kim Jongdae, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'asperge ?

\- Baek', je t'en prie dis-moi que t'as quand même compris que t'en pinçais pour Chanyeol. S'il te plait dis-moi que t'es pas aussi con que tu le laisse sous-entendre. Pria Jongdae.

\- Je n'en pince pas pour Chanyeol, répliqua rapidement Baekhyun en rougissant.

\- Baekhyun, soupira Jongdae en s'approchant de lui, je ne suis pas un idiot. Tu peux faire croire ça à tout le monde mais pas à moi. Je te connais beaucoup trop bien pour ça.

\- Okay, okay. J'en pince peut être un tout petit peu pour lui.

\- C'est un bon début et je préfère ça, sourit Jongdae.

\- Mais pourquoi l'appeler « L'asperge » ? Demanda Baekhyun.

\- Parce qu'il est grand et pas vraiment gros ? J'en sais absolument rien Baekhyun, c'est juste la première chose qui m'est passée par la tête, ricana Jongdae, je veux dire, tu m'as regardé comme si t'allais actuellement réellement me tuer si je disais « Chanyeol » en répondant à Tao, ce que je peux comprendre parce que le petit a pas de filtre. Puis, hey ! J'en pince bien pour une Brioche moi. Et toi pour une Asperge. - - Un peu plus et on peut faire un Buffet.

\- ... Pas faux, c'est bien partie pour, rigola Baekhyun.

\- Ce que j'aimerais savoir moi, par contre, c'est pourquoi tu as répondu à ma place pour ce week-end ? Demanda Jongdae soudainement plus sérieux.

\- Parce que je sais tout aussi bien que toi que tu allais dire oui, soupira Baekhyun.

\- Peut-être... Mais comme je suis un grand garçon j'aurais très bien pu leur dire moi-même.

\- T'aurais pas eu le temps, ricana l'amoureux des asperges, soit je t'aurais tué avant, soit - comme ça a été le cas - je t'aurais embarqué hors de la cafèt'...

\- Hm... T'as pas totalement tort. Bon, c'est parti pour quatre jours avec des fous... Murmura Jongdae un sourire aux lèvres.

_**Qu'est-ce qui peut bien attendre notre petit Jongdae national pendant ce week-end de quatre jours ?**_


	5. Bonus

_**Kyungsoo Et Jongin.**_

Kyungsoo était rentré chez lui depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure, il était actuellement assis à sa table, son ordinateur posé devant lui, pleins de livres de cours entourant ledit ordinateur et une tasse de café fumante. Il était en train de bosser ses cours, tranquillement comme chaque soir après sa journée à l'université. Tout était calme, jusqu'à ce que soudainement, la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée résonne dans l'appartement autrement silencieux, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il se leva en soupirant, se disant que de toute façon, il devait arrêter de travailler pour aujourd'hui - sinon il savait que son cerveau allait surchauffer, et ensuite exploser. Et il ne voulait pas ça. Il alla donc ouvrir.

\- Jongin ? Dit Kyungsoo étonné, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-là ?

\- J'ai décidé que j'allais passer la nuit ici. Répondit Jongin en entrant dans l'appartement sans demander l'avis de Kyungsoo.

\- Et... Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie ? J'ai pas besoin de raison pour venir passer une nuit chez mon copain, si ? Pourquoi, tu veux pas de moi ? Demanda tristement Jongin.

Kyungsoo ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire doucement en direction de Jongin en secouant légèrement la tête. Le plus jeune passait déjà plus de temps chez lui que dans son propre appartement, il ne savait honnêtement pas pourquoi il s'en étonnait encore... Il se dirigea donc vers le salon où se trouvait déjà Jongin, tranquillement installé sur le canapé et faisant comme s'il était chez lui. Le plus vieux le rejoignit sans un mot, puis se blottit directement dans les bras du plus jeune. Sa main allant automatiquement rejoindre celle de Jongin pour pouvoir jouer avec.

\- On dirait bien que tu aimes vraiment mes mains, n'est-ce pas ? Taquina Jongin.

\- Elles sont belles, répondit Kyungsoo en haussant les épaules, elles vont bien avec les miennes, ça fait un beau contraste, je trouve. Et elles sont chaudes tout le temps. Ce qui fait de toi mon radiateur personnel en hiver.

\- Qu'en hiver ?

\- Okay, parfois même en été...

Jongin rigola doucement, alors que Kyungsoo se redressa pour le regarder, le faisant basculer et du coup tomber sur le dos. Il se dit alors que ce serait une bonne idée de juste grimper sur Jongin, la tête posée sur sa poitrine pour écouter les battements de cœur du plus jeune. Il se sentait bien, comme ça. Avec la main de Jongin passant doucement dans ses cheveux, le massant au passage. C'était relaxant.

\- Dis Jongin...

\- Hm ?

\- C'est bientôt notre anniversaire, sourit paresseusement Kyungsoo.

\- Hm. Ça va faire deux ans maintenant que j'ai trouvé le grand amour de ma vie. Même si celui-ci ressemble parfois étrangement à Satan lui-même. Rigola Jongin en réponse.

\- Honnêtement, des fois je me demande vraiment ce que je peux bien te trouver, marmonna Kyungsoo essayant d'empêcher ses yeux de se fermer, je vais juste aller préparé à manger pour ce soir. Et tu ne t'approche pas de ma cuisine, sinon je te jure que ça va mal se passer pour toi.

Jongin hocha rapidement la tête - il ne voulait absolument pas contredire Kyungsoo. Personne ne contredisait Kyungsoo et s'en sortait indemne. - Le plus vieux rigola doucement en se relevant - quelque peu à contrecœur, c'est vrai - pour se diriger vers la cuisine et commencer à préparer le diner pour lui et l'estomac sur pattes qui lui servait de petit-ami. Il se demandait souvent comment Jongin pouvait manger autant et où est-ce qu'il pouvait mettre tout ça. Le gars était trop bien foutu pour actuellement manger autant sans prendre un seul gramme. C'était totalement injuste.

Pendant qu'il préparait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour commencer à cuisiner, il commença à repenser à leur histoire. Il avait rencontré Jongin il y avait maintenant un peu plus de trois ans, Kyungsoo ayant un an de plus que Jongin. Quand il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, le plus jeune était un gosse tout timide, osant à peine lui adresser la parole. Ça avait pris plus d'un an pour qu'ils admettent leurs sentiments mutuels et qu'ils se mettent en couple. Avec pleins de malentendus et de rendez-vous ratés qui restaient - et resteraient sûrement à vie - en fait les meilleurs souvenirs de Kyungsoo...

Il sursauta en sentant deux bras encercler soudainement sa taille, et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda doucement Jongin.

\- À nous, répondit simplement Kyungsoo.

\- Oh ?

\- Hm... Ouais.

Jongin resserra quelque peu sa prise sur la taille du plus vieux, qui se laissa aller contre son torse et entrelaçant leurs doigts se trouvant actuellement sur son ventre.

\- J'arrive vraiment pas à croire que ça va déjà faire deux ans que je te supporte de façon journalière, ricana Kyungsoo.

\- Si je n'étais l'homme que je suis, tu m'aimerais pas. Tu ne m'aurais même pas regardé plus de deux secondes, avoue ! Répondit Jongin en embrassant Kyungsoo juste sous l'oreille.

\- C'est vrai, j'avoue que j'aime quand tu fais ton gamin, c'est assez attendrissant. Le taquina le plus vieux.

\- Je suis l'homme le plus sexy que cette Terre n'a jamais eu l'honneur de porter, pas un simple gosse, bouda Jongin en faisant la moue.

\- Tu sais que t'es pas totalement convaincant quand tu fais cette tête hein ? Demanda Kyungsoo en tournant la tête pour regarder le plus jeune.

\- C'est carrément entièrement de ta faute, Soo !

\- On y croit. Maintenant sors de ma cuisine que je puisse enfin préparer à manger sans tout faire cramer. - Encore une fois. Par ta faute. Termina Kyungsoo en mettant son amoureux à la porte.

Une fois le repas fin prêt, et mangé dans la bonne humeur par le couple, ils se posèrent sur le canapé pour regarder un film. Kyungsoo, toujours dans les bras de Jongin et avec une couverture les couvrants tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on regarde toujours les films que TOI tu veux ? Marmonna Jongin.

\- Parce que j'ai toujours le derniers mot, que c'est mon appartement, que tu m'aime et que je suis le plus vieux. Logiquement, c'est à moi de choisir.

\- Hm. Soupira Jongin en abandonnant la partie, dis Love, tu peux me dire maintenant qui est la Brioche dont Jongdae et Baekhyun ne font que parler ? Murmura Jongin dans l'oreille de Kyungsoo le faisant frissonner.

\- Non. Sourit le plus vieux.

\- T'es tellement froid, répondit Jongin faussement choqué.

Le plus jeune se releva, ce qui força Kyungsoo à se redresser. Il prit le plus vieux par la taille pour pouvoir le porter. Kyungsoo en profita pour passer ses jambes autour des hanches de son amoureux, ainsi que ses bras autour de son cou, tandis que Jongin plaça ses mains sous les fesses de Kyungsoo pour le maintenir en place.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles qu'on s'est pas vraiment retrouvé totalement seul, tous les deux. Murmura Jongin ses lèvres contre celles de Kyungsoo.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas ? Répondit Kyungsoo en fermant doucement les yeux.

\- Je suis encore puni pendant combien de temps, déjà ?

\- On a qu'à dire que la punition prend fin maintenant, et que tu m'emmène dans la chambre toute de suite, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

\- Que je t'aime encore plus ? Rigola Jongin en se dirigeant vers la chambre principalement à l'instinct, il était beaucoup trop occupé à embrasser tendrement Kyungsoo pour faire totalement attention à où il allait.

_**Kris Et Tao.**_

Kris habitait seul dans un appartement se trouvant en plein centre de Séoul, pas tellement loin de l'université. C'était un emplacement pratique. Ses parents étant en plus restés en Chine... Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de très indépendant, et était donc très heureux d'avoir son propre chez lui depuis qu'il était entré à la Fac. Même si depuis quelques temps maintenant, Tao semblait avoir totalement élu domicile chez lui... Pas que ça le dérangeait. Au contraire.

Ils étaient donc tous deux sur le chemin menant à l'appartement de Kris - Qui se dit qu'il devait dire à Tao de carrément emménager avec lui maintenant... - en ce jeudi soir après les cours. Le temps commençait doucement mais sûrement à se rafraîchir.

\- Dis Kris, tu penses pas que Minseok agit comme s'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête en ce moment ? Demanda soudainement Tao en brisant le silence.

\- Ouais, surement faut avouer qu'il est pas vraiment dans son état normal... Répondit vaguement Kris.

\- Hm... C'est surtout que c'est vraiment rare qu'il nous invite tous dans le chalet de ses parents. Encore plus à la dernière minute comme ça. Tu trouves pas ?

\- C'est sûr que vu comme ça... C'est pas normal.

\- De toute façon, tout le monde est bizarre en ce moment, soupira Tao.

\- C'est ça, ou alors tu viens juste de t'en rendre compte, taquina Kris en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Tao mais il ne reçut aucune réponse, Kris, répond-moi ou je boude.

Mais Kris ne répondit pas, même face à la menace de Tao, et sortit simplement ses clés pour pouvoir entrer dans son appartement. Suivi de près par Tao, qui marmonnait dans sa barbe des phrases incohérentes.

\- Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? Demanda Kris.

\- Avec des marshmallows dedans ?

\- C'est pas un chocolat sans ses marshmallows dedans, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit son compagnon.

\- Exactement. T'as tout compris.

Pendant que Kris préparait les chocolats - avec, bien sûr, les marshmallows adorés de Tao dedans - le plus jeune était allé prendre une douche et s'était changé pour mettre quelque chose de plus confortable. Puis il alla se poser dans le canapé du salon du grand blond, en attendant que celui-ci arrive.

\- Tiens, voilà ton chocolat.

\- Merci, sourit Tao en prenant sa tasse fumante, j'aime tellement tes chocolats, c'est clairement les meilleurs que j'ai jamais bus !

\- T'exagère pas un peu ?

\- Moi ? Jamais ! Tu le sais pourtant.

Kris rigola juste doucement sans rien répondre, et s'assit à côté de Tao tout en le regardant. Même après toutes ces années passées ensemble, il ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Kris et Tao se connaissaient depuis plus d'une dizaines d'années maintenant, et avaient commencé à sortir ensemble au lycée quand Tao était en première année, et Kris en deuxième.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés depuis. Et seul Tao savait comment Kris était réellement, profondément. Et à quel point le plus vieux pouvait être le plus sensible des deux, même si à première vue son partenaire semblait rude, froid et distant, seul le plus jeune avait réussi à briser les grands murs qui entouraient fermement le cœur de Kris. - Après beaucoup de temps. Ils étaient coriaces ces murs... - Et le plus vieux lui en était reconnaissant. Reconnaissant pour tout ce que Tao avait fait pour lui.

Quand Kris avait dû quitter la Chine pour déménager seul à Séoul pour ses études, tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux avait failli s'effondrer. Tout avait presque était terminé. Cependant, Tao, après des mois à supplier ses parents avait enfin réussi à convaincre son père de se faire muter en Corée, et il avait pu rejoindre Kris.

Ce dernier sourit en voyant Tao savourer son chocolat en silence. Le plus jeune avait une carrure forte qui pouvait - et faisait - facilement peur, et il avait une beauté bien à lui. Une personnalité pour le moins unique. Mais Kris aimait le côté enfantin de son copain, c'était d'ailleurs principalement ce qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, pas même sous la torture. Tao était la personne qu'il lui fallait, et il était prêt à tout pour le garder et que tout reste comme ça l'était maintenant.

\- À quoi tu penses ? Demanda Tao sortant le plus vieux de ses pensées.

\- À nous.

\- À nous ? Questionna Tao étonné.

\- Hm, à nous. À tout ce qui nous a amené ici, maintenant. Répondit Kris vaguement.

\- Hm... C'est vrai que maintenant, on pourrait tout à fait nous qualifier de « vieux couple marié qui vit dans une routine ennuyante. ». N'est-ce pas ? Rigola doucement Tao.

\- Je pense pas qu'elle soit réellement ennuyante. J'aime notre relation telle qu'elle est maintenant.

\- Hm. Moi aussi.

Kris sourit à Tao alors qu'un silence confortable s'installa sur notre couple.

Kris était allongé sur son lit plus tard dans la soirée, lisant un livre pendant que Tao finissait de ranger le salon avant de pouvoir le rejoindre, pour une nuit de repos bien méritée.

Parce que même si seulement un mois était passé depuis la rentrée, Tao était déjà en train de rêver de vacances et de grosses grasses matinées, blottit confortablement contre son amoureux, et non pas de réveil à six heure du matin pour aller écouter un professeur totalement soporifique faire un cours tout aussi ennuyeux. Peu importe à quel point c'était devenu intéressant depuis qu'il avait rencontré Baekhyun et Jongdae.

Une fois le rangement fini, il entra dans la chambre en soupirant, retirant son T-shirt au passage, préférant largement dormir torse nu, même en plein hiver - Kris avait une énorme chaleur corporelle de toute façon - et sauta sur le lit en posant son menton sur la poitrine de Kris, ses mains soutenant sa tête.

\- Ce que t'es en train de lire à l'air vraiment passionnant, dit-il.

\- Pas tellement, non, répondit Kris.

\- Si c'est pas passionnant, pourquoi t'arrête pas simplement de lire ?

\- Parce que j'ai envie de lire, et je trouve que c'est pas acceptable de commencer un livre et ne pas le finir.

\- Mais si tu l'aime pas ce livre, pourquoi tu continues de le lire ? Même si t'aime pas arrêter en cours de route, c'est pas logique que tu te forces à lire quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas.

\- Parce que j'ai envie de lire, je viens de te le dire, soupira Kris.

\- Bah arrête de lire celui-là et prend un autre livre, dans ce cas, insista Tao.

\- J'en ai pas tellement d'autres à lire, faut que j'en rachète...

\- Hm... Je suis sûr que t'en a encore un ou deux qui serait plus intéressant que ce celui-là !

\- Tao, laisse-moi lire ! Grogna Kris.

\- Non. Si t'aimes pas ce livre, tu le lis pas. C'est logique ! J'arrêterais pas de parler tant que tu n'auras pas compris ça !

Kris soupira et posa son livre sur la table de nuit, il n'arriverait de toute façon plus à se concentrer et tel que le plus jeune était partie, il ne s'arrêterait pas. Donc ça plus le fait que sa lecture ne l'intéressait absolument pas, c'était peine perdue. Tao le regarda faire en lui souriant de façon innocente en remontant un peu pour mettre son visage dans le cou de son amoureux, ses bras entourant tant bien que mal sa taille alors que Le Bras de Kris passa autour des épaules du plus jeune.

Tao embrassa le cou de Kris, qui était l'un des endroits les plus sensibles chez le grand blond.

\- T'es conscient que tu peux être vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets ? Grogna le plus vieux.

\- Je sais. Et je sais aussi que c'est pour ça que tu m'aime autant, rigola Tao.

\- Personnellement, j'en suis pas tout à fait sûr...

\- Mais si, mais si ! Dit simplement Tao, tu t'ennuierais comme pas possible si j'étais pas là.

\- Je peux t'accorder ça, effectivement. Mais j'économiserais vachement plus d'argent sans toi.

\- Hey, comment tu peux oser me dire ça ? Demanda Tao en relevant la tête et faisant la moue.

\- Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et dis-moi que j'ai tort ? Défia Kris.

\- T'es totalement méchant avec moi. Et les Gucci c'est la vie et si tu sais pas ça, t'ira nulle part dans la vie. Bouda Tao en tournant le dos à Kris.

\- Oh, aller boude pas bébé, rigola Kris.

Il s'approcha du dos de Tao et passa ses bras autour des hanches du plus jeune, collant sa poitrine à son dos et déposant un baiser sur son épaule nue.

\- Tu m'énerve. Mais tu m'énerve tellement ! Tu sais très bien que je peux pas te faire la gueule plus de dix secondes, soupira Tao en se retournant dans ses bras.

\- Je sais, sourit Kris fièrement.

\- C'est totalement injuste !

\- Oui, oui. Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, sourit tendrement le blond, maintenant on dort. C'est pas qu'on a cours demain, mais quand même un peu.

\- T'es doué pour casser les bonnes ambiances toi. Mais t'as raison, bonne nuit, sourit Tao en l'embrassant doucement avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit, murmura Kris à son tour avant d'éteindre la lumière et de s'endormir au côté de Tao.


	6. Chapter 4

Tout le monde avait donc décidé de se retrouver le lendemain pour partir tous ensemble. Personne n'avait voulu prendre la route de nuit, pas assez de courage. Jongdae ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux, ou pas. Baekhyun avait décidé de squatter chez lui pour la nuit parce que « Ce sera plus pratique pour demain, quand on devra rejoindre les autres, tu comprends ? » et Jongdae, étant donné qu'il n'était pas un idiot, avait dit oui. Sachant que même s'il avait dit non - ce qu'il voulait réellement faire - Baekhyun ne l'aurait pas écouté et serait quand même resté chez lui. Il s'était donc facilité la tâche, et avait dit oui.

Ils étaient donc tous les deux chez Jongdae, en train de se faire l'un de leurs fameux matchs de regards avant que Jongdae ne décide de parler, coupant le « concours ».

\- Pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?

\- Oh, pour rien. Juste que tu m'as humilié publiquement aujourd'hui. Répondit Baekhyun en bougonnant.

\- J'appellerais pas ça une humiliation Baek'... Juste que j'ai fait exactement la même chose que toi de façon journalière avec moi.

\- Mais à cause de toi tout le monde va faire pleins de remarques sur une Asperge qui n'est même pas si grande ! Et qui n'est PAS une asperge.

\- Perso', tant qu'on oublie ma Brioche à l'écureuil tu sais... Ça me va, dit Jongdae innocemment, et pour ta gouverne, Chanyeol est grand. Très grand. Il rivalise totalement avec Kris et tu le sais.

\- Ouais mai toi c'est différent ! Et je sais qu'il est grand, juste pas assez pour être appelé « Asperge ».

\- Et en quoi c'est différent pour moi ?

\- Parce que c'est différent ! Cria Baekhyun comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde, c'est différent parce que c'est réel ! Parce que c'est vrai !

\- Parce que toi en train de rougir comme une collégienne à chaque fois qu'il t'adresse la parole, ce n'est pas réel, peut-être ?

\- Oh ferme-là. Grogna Baekhyun en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller le plus proche.

Jongdae ricana simplement puis se coucha sur le dos, regardant le plafond.

\- Hm... Marmonna-t-il, bonne nuit, Baek.

\- 'Nuit.

Jongdae passa de longues minutes à regarder son plafond - c'était intéressant... - avec pleins de questions en tête. Est-ce que tout allait bien se passer ? Il serait dans la même maison que Minseok pendant quatre jours entiers. C'était tout bonnement impossible que tout se passe parfaitement bien ! Il ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps, et surtout, il connaissait Baekhyun. Il ne connaissait pas tous les autres aussi bien, mais il les connaissait assez. Et il savait qu'ils prendraient un malin plaisir à le regarder ramer comme un forcené en pleine tempête afin d'essayer d'éviter toute humiliation possible. Et apprécieraient le voir échouer et s'enfoncer encore plus. Et puis il y avait Tao. Tao et sa grande bouche qu'il ne savait pas fermer. Et qui disait des conneries plus grosses que lui. - Et honnêtement, c'était pas peu dire, le panda n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme petit et chétif, hein ! -

Il ne lui restait donc qu'à prier pour que tous se passe bien. Et puis, il allait être avec Minseok pendant quatre jours après tout. Et sa peur mis à part, il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était quand même une grande chance pour lui.

Jongdae allait être malade. Bientôt. Ils étaient actuellement en train de se rendre chez Kyungsoo où tout le monde devait se retrouver - et il commençait à penser que l'appartement de Kyungsoo était tout simplement leur QG ... - et plus ils approchaient de chez le plus vieux, plus Jongdae se sentait mal. Oh, il allait être malade.

\- Je pense que je vais vomir, dit-il à Baekhyun.

\- Mais non, t'en fais pas.

\- Baekhyun, je vais vomir maintenant. Juste pour te prévenir, je suis malade en voiture. Assura Jongdae.

\- Dae', on est même PAS encore dans une voiture, répondit Baekhyun exaspéré.

\- Juste une fois dans ta vie Baekhyun, est-ce que tu pourrais pas être un réel meilleur ami, et me réconforter ? C'est trop te demander ?

\- Je suis ton meilleur ami, Jongdae. Et c'est justement pour ça que je vais te dire que tu es en train de faire une montagne de rien du tout. Et que j'y suis pour rien, moi.

\- Hm... Je sais que t'as pas tort, mais quand même. Moi je vais être malade, et toi tu me réconforte. C'est la base même de l'amitié.

\- Si tu veux, soupira Baekhyun.

\- Ok. Tu sais dans quelle voiture on est et surtout, avec qui ? Demanda Jongdae en changeant de sujet et essayant de respirer normalement.

\- Nope, apparemment, c'est Kyungsoo qui va décider, si je me souviens bien.

\- Tant mieux. J'ai absolument aucune confiance en toi pour faire la répartition.

\- Vive ton amitié hein, monsieur « _t'es mon meilleur ami Baekhyun. Réconforte moi parce que je vais être malade parce que je vais passer quatre jours avec l'homme de ma vie. Oh l'horreur !_ » Marmonna Baekhyun.

\- Je te signale que quand j'ai dit ça, tu ne m'as pas réconforté. Donc je te confie pas la répartition des voitures. CQFD, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ne répondit rien et continua de ronchonner tout le reste du chemin jusque chez Kyungsoo. Jongdae ne comprenait pas la moitié des choses qu'il disait, mais il était à peu près sûr que c'était en rapport avec le fait que Jongdae se retrouverait de toute façon dans une voiture ou il n'oserait même pas respirer. Ou ne pourrait pas, en fonction. Et il devait bien avouer que dans un certain sens, Baekhyun n'avait pas totalement tort. Kyungsoo était intelligent, observateur et sadique à ses heures. Et il pourrait très bien avoir encore envie de se « venger » pour le « service » que Baekhyun lui avait demander quelques jours seulement après qu'ils se soient rencontrés. Et vue qu'il ne savait pas qui était l'Asperge de Baekhyun, même s'il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas deviner de qui il s'agissait... - il ne pouvait donc rien contre Baekhyun. Et donc, par manque de choix, c'était Jongdae qui mangerait tout. Mais ça, Jongdae ne l'avouerait jamais à Baekhyun, il pourrait prendre la grosse la tête.

Jongdae ne voulait plus y penser. Baekhyun l'avait réveillé à quatre heures et demie du matin, et il était maintenant six heures, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi, beaucoup trop occupé qu'il était à se faire des films sur le déroulement du séjour. - Autant dire que dans l'esprit de Jongdae, tous les scénarios qu'il s'était fait ne finissaient jamais très bien. Que ce soit pour lui, ou pour son égo. - Mais il avait décidé de se faire à son destin - pas de lui faire confiance, il était pas con non plus et fallait pas pousser ! - et de tout prendre avec le plus de légèreté possible. Ou, en tout cas, il essayait de s'en convaincre...

Cependant, voir Baekhyun bouder comme un enfant de cinq ans était tout de même marrant à voir, et ça le soulagea quelque peu de tout le stress que Jongdae ressentait en voyant l'immeuble de Kyungsoo approcher beaucoup plus rapidement que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

\- Fais pas cette tête ! Parla soudainement Baekhyun.

\- Quelle tête ?

\- Celle de « Je vais à l'abattoir, mais j'ai pas tellement envie de mourir maintenant. Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour que ce jour soit mon dernier. S'il vous plait, aidez-moi. J'ai peur ! » Tu vas y allez, avec le sourire. - Tu vas t'amuser comme tout le monde et tout sera parfait comme ça. Compris ?

\- T'as arrêté de bouder quand toi ?

\- Je ne boudais pas. Je te maudissais sur les vingt prochaines années. Nuance.

\- Et en quoi est-ce différent de bouder ?

\- En tout. Et réponds-moi Jongdae. Dis-moi que tu vas t'amuser ? Essaya - enfin - de le rassurer Baekhyun, rien de mal va se passer. On sera tous là, et je te promets que si je te vois en train de passer l'arme à gauche, j'envisagerais de peut-être te venir en aide.

\- Trop aimable de ta part, vraiment, grogna Jongdae, mais ouais, je vais essayer de m'amuser. Promis.

Baekhyun lui sourit de façon rassurante, même si Jongdae voyait très bien la lueur de malice dans son regard.

\- De toute façon, je te jure que si tu fais quelque chose qui me donnerait envie d'aller me coucher sous la couette et d'y hiberner pendant quelque années, je te ferais bouffer ton Asperge. Et avec de la mayonnaise. Compris ? Menaça Jongdae.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses toujours que je vais faire quelque chose de mal ? Se renfrogna Baekhyun, ne suis-je pas censé être ton meilleur ami de la vie pour toujours ?

\- Justement Baek', c'est justement parce que tu es mon meilleur ami de la vie pour toujours que je te connais et que je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Je préfère donc te prévenir avant que tu ne fasses quelque chose de plus stupide que toi ! Répondit Jongdae, encore une fois.

\- Tu serais pas mon ennemi plutôt que mon ami, en vrai ?

\- Oh, figure toi que des fois je me pose la question aussi ! Sourit Jongdae en voyant l'air effaré qu'avait pris Baekhyun.

Il sonna chez Kyungsoo avant que Baekhyun ne puisse trouver quelque chose à répondre pour se défendre et à la place, il lui tira la langue de façon totalement mature, puis croisa les bras en gonflant les joues, montrant ainsi à Jongdae qu'il ne lui adressait plus la parole, ce qui convenait totalement à ce dernier, honnêtement.

Ils étaient apparemment les premiers arrivés chez Kyungsoo - si on ne comptait pas Jongin, qui avait dormi chez le plus vieux... - Jongdae avait peur de les avoir réveillé - étant donné que Baekhyun avait été beaucoup trop excité pour dormir un peu plus longtemps et qu'il avait décidé que si lui ne pouvait pas dormir, Jongdae ne le pouvait pas non plus. - mais Kyungsoo lui assura que non, ils ne les avaient pas réveillés. C'était, après tout, lui qui avait donné l'heure de rendez-vous à tout le monde. La tête de Jongin était normale même s'il semblait dormir debout. - « Je ne dors pas Kyungsoo, je suis tout à fait réveillé et prêt à entamer la journée. Arrête de dire des bêtises 'Soo. Je suis tout à fait alerte. Puisque je te le dis ! » Jongin avait rétorqué, mais avait manqué de voir le coussin qui entra donc en pleine collision avec son visage. Et finalement, Jongin rejoint le club nouvellement fondé de boudeur de Baekhyun... -

Ils n'eurent, cependant, pas à attendre longtemps, juste le temps que Kyungsoo finisse de préparer une cafetière pleine de café, que le reste du groupe arriva. Et Jongdae ne put s'empêcher de trouver la tête de Minseok à six heure du matin comme étant tout bonnement adorable. Chanyeol et Tao semblaient totalement être en mode radar et n'avaient pas l'air d'être tout à fait stable sur leurs - longues - jambes. Kris supportait Tao du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et Baekhyun, gentil comme il l'était, s'empressa d'aller aider Chanyeol, ce qui était honnêtement assez comique à voir du point de vue de Jongdae. Sehun était à moitié en train de dormir sur Luhan, qui l'engueulait parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le plus jeune bave sur lui. Il avait « _La flemme de me changer, Sehun ! Donc je te jure que tu n'as absolument pas intérêt à me baver dessus, je te préviens !_ »

Tous s'étaient installés dans le salon pour boire une bonne tasse de café de Kyungsoo - qui n'était pas le meilleur, parce qu'apparemment le meilleur des cafés était celui de Minseok, mais Kyungsoo était pas très loin derrière. - Et un chocolat chaud pour Tao, Jongin avait décidé que Kyungsoo était un gros nounours à partir de maintenant et ne semblait pas vouloir le relâcher de sitôt. Jongdae était assis tranquillement sur l'un des fauteuils et les regardaient tous avec un air amusé.

\- Bon, parla enfin Kyungsoo, c'est pas que je m'emmerde, mais on va pas rester assis là toute la journée. Il serait peut-être temps de parler de la répartition des voitures pour qu'on puisse partir. Mais tout d'abord, Minseok, combien de temps il nous faut, à peu près, pour arriver là-bas ?

\- Je dirais plus ou moins deux heures et demie ? Après c'est en fonction de la circulation, répondit Minseok paresseusement.

\- Vue l'heure qu'il est, il ne devrait pas y avoir grand monde sur la route je pense, assura Kyungsoo, on a donc trois voitures, c'est ça ?

\- Hm.

\- Qui veut aller dans celle de Kris ? Demanda Kyungsoo, mis à part Tao.

\- Jongin et toi, proposa directement Luhan, t'es le seul à pouvoir gérer Tao, en plus de Kris. Puis on va pas parler de Jongin, il ira forcément là où tu vas.

\- Hm, pas faux. Okay, qui va dans celle de Chanyeol.

\- Baekhyun déjà, dit Jongdae en ignorant le regard noir de son meilleur ami, et je veux bien y aller aussi.

\- Moi je propose que Sehun et Luhan aille avec eux, parla Tao pour la première fois.

\- Pourquoi ? Blanchit Jongdae.

\- Parce qu'étant un couple, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne veut être séparé, répondit Jongin comme si c'était l'évidence même, et personne ne peut gérer Luhan comme Sehun, pas même Minseok ni Kyungsoo, donc...

Jongdae marmonna quelque chose dans son absence de barbe, puis hocha la tête à contre cœur, sachant que s'il argumentait maintenant, ce serait totalement suspicieux. Et que ça servirait strictement à rien. Il tourna son regard vers Baekhyun, le suppliant silencieusement de l'aider, mais celui-ci le regardait l'air de dire « Si t'avais pas ouvert ta grande bouche, je n'aurais pas été obligé d'aller avec Chanyeol et on aurait pu être tous les deux. » Ce qui n'aidait donc pas. Sauf que non, il y avait trois voitures, donc forcément, quatre personnes dans deux voitures. Et la logique voulait que les couples ne soient pas séparés. Et une voiture où ils ne seraient que deux. Sauf que ni Baekhyun, ni Jongdae n'avait le permis, et donc, encore moins de voiture. Et ça aurait été déséquilibré s'il n'y avait eu que trois personnes dans la voiture de Chanyeol - Jongdae ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était comme ça - sans compter sur le fait que si Baekhyun n'y allait pas, Chanyeol aurait été seul pour supporter Luhan et Sehun. Et personne ne voulait ça.

\- Et enfin, il nous reste donc Jongdae, qui va aller avec Minseok du coup, sourit Kyungsoo naturellement.

\- Ça me va, répondit Minseok.

\- ... Pareil, dit Jongdae.

\- Parfait ! On a plus qu'à y aller. Conclu Kyungsoo.

Jongdae regarda Kyungsoo dans les yeux et compris. Compris que le dernier l'avait totalement fait exprès. Et il ne savait soudainement pas s'il devait aller vomir, assassiner Kyungsoo de sang froid ou lui en être reconnaissant, parce que, Seigneur, il allait passer plus de deux heures seul avec Kim Minseok quoi ! Il allait commencer à hyperventiler et ça allait totalement en valoir le coup.

Pendant que tout le monde descendait sur le parking de l'immeuble, et mettait les affaires dans les voitures, Baekhyun s'approcha de Jongdae, qui le regarda complètement apeuré.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire, gémit Jongdae.

\- T'en fait pas, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. Lui assura Baekhyun.

\- Et t'en sais quoi, hm ?

\- J'en sais absolument rien, répondit Baekhyun en haussant les épaules, mais ce que je sais c'est que si tu pars en te disant déjà que tu vas faire une connerie, je peux te dire que ce sera le cas.

\- Baekhyun, mon ami, tu es la personne la plus réconfortante de cette planète, soupira Jongdae, je sais pas si tu te rends compte mais, pendant plus de deux heures, je vais être seul. Enfin, seul avec lui je veux dire. Pas seul avec moi-même. On va être tous les deux quoi. Dans une voiture. Tu sais à quel point les voitures sont des endroits confinés, hein ? Fini-t-il avec une voix étrangement haut perchée.

\- Okay, déjà tu vas te calmer, commence pas à hyperventiler maintenant. Respire, ça va bien se passer, essaya de le rassurer Baekhyun, et puis moi je vais être avec Chanyeol. Devant. Alors que les deux autres vont être tranquillement à l'arrière en train de roucouler comme s'ils étaient en couple. Ce qu'ils sont.

\- ... Tu oses comparer TA situation avec la mienne ? S'indigna Jongdae.

\- Dis-toi que c'est une bonne occasion de faire réellement connaissance avec lui, sourit Baekhyun, ou alors tu pries pour qu'il fasse partie de cette petite catégorie de personnes qui n'aiment pas parler quand ils conduisent.

Jongdae regarda les autres sans répondre, son regard tombant dans celui de Minseok, qui les regardaient. Avec un petit sourire en coin et quelque chose dans les yeux que même Jongdae - surtout Jongdae - ne pouvait décrypter, mais qui lui donna des vertiges.

\- Pardonne-moi, mais je doute grandement que la dernière option soit la bonne.

\- ... Dans ce cas, prie pour ne pas bégayer comme un idiot quand tu lui parleras, rigola Baekhyun en allant rejoindre Chanyeol à sa voiture, à tout à l'heure l'tombeur.

\- C'est ça... Si je suis toujours en vie, marmonna Jongdae à personne en particulier.

Ça faisait déjà plus ou moins une demi-heure depuis qu'ils avaient tous pris la route. Dans la voiture de Minseok personne ne parlait, Minseok était totalement concentré sur la route, et Jongdae essayait de se rappeler comme il fallait faire pour respirer.

\- Alors, parla finalement Minseok faisant sursauter Jongdae, comment se passe les cours pour le moment ?

Jongdae regarda Minseok. Minseok, qui était actuellement en train de lui parler de l'université. Inattendu. Mais au moins, c'était un sujet neutre. Ça pouvait faire de mal à personne... N'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça va... Répondit vaguement Jongdae, disons que c'est toujours comme ça...

\- Je m'en doute, mais c'est pas toujours facile d'arriver dans un nouvel environnement, sans forcément connaître beaucoup de monde...

\- J'ai Baekhyun. Certes, il n'est pas forcément la meilleure des références, mais quand même. Il a le mérite d'être présent, sourit Jongdae.

\- En parlant de ça, tous les deux, vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ?

\- Hm... Réfléchit le plus jeune, je ne sais pas si « ami » serait le mot qui convient, mais oui. Depuis pratiquement toujours. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours été dans l'équation.

\- Vous avez une relation assez... Spéciale, tous les deux... Je dirais même un amour assez vache, non ? Rigola Minseok.

\- C'est ce qu'on a toujours dis, non ? « Qui aime bien, châtie bien. » Et je peux t'assurer que Baekhyun, il m'aime plus que tout au monde. Ricana Jongdae en réponse.

\- Je veux bien te croire !

Jongdae tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de la voiture, regardant les paysages défiler devant ses yeux. Il était bizarrement à l'aise. Enfin... Plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible au début.

\- Vous avez tous les deux l'air de très bien vous entendre avec le reste du groupe, commenta Minseok l'air de rien, et j'ai un peu parlé avec Baekhyun. Par contre, toi et moi n'avons jamais vraiment parlé.

\- Ah bon ? Enfin, oui je sais. Bien sûr que je sais qu'on n'a pas beaucoup parlé toi et moi, Jongdae se baffe très fortement mentalement, ce que je veux dire c'est que j'étais pas au courant que toi et Baek' aviez parlé...

\- Enfin, parlé est un bien grand mot. Mais disons que nous avons eu une ou deux conversations, et qu'il n'a pas tellement l'air de vouloir me fuir à chaque fois qu'il me voit, dit simplement Minseok avec un rictus.

\- Qui voudrait te fuir en te voyant ? S'étonna Jongdae n'ayant apparemment pas saisi l'allusion.

\- Oh je sais pas... Son meilleur ami ?

\- Oh, son mei— Attends, moi ? S'étranglant Jongdae.

\- Je ne lui connais pas d'autre meilleur ami, tu sais.

\- Je peux admettre qu'on ne sait pas beaucoup parlé. Mais ça ne veut absolument pas dire que je te fuis pour autant. Dit Jongdae en faisant la moue.

Minseok secoua la tête en souriant. Et Jongdae se demandait à quoi le plus vieux pouvait bien penser. Il avait remarqué le comportement de Jongdae. - Et il ne savait honnêtement pas pourquoi il était étonné. C'était pas comme si Jongdae était la subtilité incarnée... - Mais il n'y pas pouvait rien si Minseok l'intimidait.

Dans la voiture de Kris, Tao était, enfin, bien réveillé. Même s'il avait encore un peu l'air grognon, ce que Kris trouvait adorable, chose qu'il ne dirait jamais. Même sous la torture. Enfin... Peut-être si la torture était Russe... Mais il devrait apprendre le Russe et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

Tao regarda son amoureux comme s'il savait exactement ce que ce dernier était en train de penser, et qu'il savait à quel point c'était absurde. Il savait que Kris était un géant rempli de guimauve derrière ses airs de gorilles. Et il trouvait ça tellement drôle de le taquiner... Mais là, il n'en avait honnêtement pas la foi. Il voulait dormir. Mais il avait faim. Du coup, il posa son front sur la vitre, regardant les paysages défiler, et priant pour que sa faim s'en aille.

Du côté de Kyungsoo et Jongin, le premier n'avait pas décidé de laisser partir le plus vieux et était collé à lui comme de la glue, malgré le fait qu'il soit quelque peu restreint par la ceinture de sécurité... Kyungsoo ne s'en plaignait pas, parce que même s'il disait le contraire, il aimait comment Jongin était tout tendre le matin. - Pas qu'il le soit pas le reste de la journée, mais là c'était quand même d'un niveau supérieur... - C'était actuellement la seule partie de la journée où Kyungsoo ne se plaignait pas, et le plus jeune en profitait.

Jongin posait des baisers papillons sur la mâchoire de son homme, avec une main posée sur son ventre, le frottant doucement, alors que le plus vieux lui caressait les cheveux, les yeux fermés. Le silence entre eux était reposant.

Dans la voiture de Chanyeol, c'était déjà beaucoup plus animé. Sehun et Luhan se parlait - comme à leur habitude - à voix basses et en gloussant fortement de temps à autres. La tête de Luhan était posée sur l'épaule du plus jeune, avec Le Bras de ce dernier autour de sa taille.

Chanyeol et Baekhyun étaient à présent totalement réveillé, et parlaient de façon maladroite, mais animée. Baekhyun sentait son cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine dès que son regard se posait sur le plus grand. Et il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Jongdae la veille, et il se dit que, pour une fois, son abruti de meilleur ami avait peut-être raison... Peut-être que Chanyeol avait quelque chose qui faisait que Baekhyun avait envie de se blottir contre lui. Les lèvres du plus grand semblaient lui dire « Viens m'embrasser, on sait tous les deux que t'en meurt d'envie ! » et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Chanyeol, il se demanda si c'était réellement aussi évident que Jongdae lui avait dit. Ou si Jongdae l'avait vue simplement parce que c'était son meilleur ami. Il sourit doucement en voyant Chanyeol parler passionnément d'un sujet qui semblait vraiment l'intéresser, et se dit que ce ne serait pas si mal que ça... S'il pouvait le voir comme ça tous les jours. Puis dans un éclair de lucidité il se demanda comment ça se passait, dans la voiture de Minseok. Mais vue que ladite voiture ne s'était pas encore crachée dans un fossé, n'avait pas encore pris feu et était actuellement toujours en train de rouler tranquillement devant les deux autres, ça devait vouloir dire que ça se passe bien...

_Ce serait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, quatre jours totalement intéressant, en conclu-t-il._

Une fois arrivés à destination, Minseok avait fait faire le tour de la maison à tout le monde. Une fois ça fait, ils partirent s'installer dans le salon, et commencèrent à parler de la répartition des chambres.

\- Alors, comment est-ce que vous voulez faire ça ? Demanda Kyungsoo.

\- Déjà, je suis avec Kris, répondit Tao, et c'est non-négociable. Et logique.

\- Moi je suis avec 'Soo, continua Jongin.

\- Donc du coup moi je dors sur le canapé, rétorqua Kyungsoo.

\- Kyungsooooo ! Gémit Jongin, pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi ?

\- Okay, Kyungsoo est donc avec Jongin, coupa Minseok avant que ça parte totalement en cacahuète, ensuite je suppose que Luhan et Sehun veulent être ensemble ?

\- Oui. Répondit Sehun.

\- Je suis pas sûr, dit Luhan en même temps.

\- Si, si, il est totalement sûr. L'écoute pas !

\- ... Okay. Ensuite ?

\- Je dirais Baekhyun avec moi ? Dit doucement Jongdae.

Baekhyun le regarda droit dans les yeux, un air exaspéré et qui semblait dire « _T'es totalement en train de te foutre de moi, c'est ça ?!_ » Jongdae haussa simplement les épaules et se tourna vers Minseok, attendant que celui-ci acquiesce.

\- Hm... En fait, j'aurais plutôt pensé que Baekhyun et Chanyeol préfèreraient partager une chambre, dit simplement Minseok.

Baekhyun rougit comme une tomate bien mûre, Chanyeol avait pas l'air de tout comprendre comme à son habitude et Jongdae s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. En soit, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Jongdae.

\- Oui, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux, donc je pense que ce serait mieux pour eux d'être ensemble dans une chambre. Et puis c'est pas génial pour réellement se rapprocher du groupe si vous êtes sans arrêt que tous les deux, répondit Minseok en regardant Jongdae droit dans les yeux.

\- ... Je suppose que c'est d'accord alors... Il reste donc plus que toi et moi ? Répondit Jongdae de façon hésitante.

\- Exactement, dit le plus vieux étrangement joyeux, maintenant, qui veux aller faire les courses pour les trois prochains jours ? Nous sommes dix personnes, et je doute que vous vouliez mourir de faim ici !

Ce fut donc à Baekhyun et Jongdae, ce dernier s'étant porté volontaire, et avait forcé Baekhyun à l'accompagner de partir en course, ils partirent donc une fois la liste faite, laissant le groupe derrière régler leurs affaires.

Du côté de Baekhyun et Jongdae, les deux amis se dirigeaient tranquillement vers l'épicerie la plus proche, parlant tranquillement le long du chemin. - C'était quelque peu idiot de les avoir autorisés à aller faire les courses seuls dans un endroit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas... A eux deux, ils n'avaient absolument aucun sens de l'orientation, mais bon... -

\- Pourquoi t'as dit que tu étais d'accord avec le fait que je partage la chambre avec Chanyeol et non avec toi ? Demanda soudainement Baekhyun.

\- Arrête de faire comme si t'étais pas content Baek', tu l'es totalement ! Et puis tu m'as regardé l'air de dire que si je ne demandais pas à être avec Minseok tu m'arracherais tous les membres du corps, un par un, et de façon très lente et douloureuse. Et je suis assez fier de les avoir tu vois ? Donc tu l'ouvre pas. Répondit Jongdae.

\- Bien sûr que je voulais que tu sois avec Minseok 'Dae, si t'es avec lui, tu peux faire en sorte de te rapprocher de lui est-ce que tu me suis ? Sourit Baekhyun, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois forcément être avec Chanyeol.

\- Est-ce que tu t'entends parler, Byun Baekhyun.

\- Bah oui, comme tout le monde ?

\- Okay, alors explique moi où est-ce que tu aurais dormis si moi j'étais avec Minseok, et toi sans Chanyeol ? Devant la cheminée ou la porte d'entrée ? Je veux dire, les couples sont ensemble, ce qui de base ne laissait que toi, Minseok, Chanyeol et moi... Si je suis avec Minseok, alors forcément, t'es avec Chanyeol.

\- Oh... j'avais pas tellement pensé à ça.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, soupira Jongdae, maintenant arrête de dire que des conneries et va chercher tout ce dont on a besoin vue qu'on est arrivé. Et ce soir, profites-en pour te rapprocher de l'Asperge de tes rêves, fini-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Oh ferme-là ! Marmonna Baekhyun.

Ils allèrent donc récupérer tous ce qui se trouvaient sur la liste, se chamaillant de temps à autre vue qu'ils ne savaient pas communiquer autrement.

Sur le chemin du retour, Jongdae parla de quelque chose qui le tracassait depuis déjà un bon moment.

\- Dis, Baek'...

\- Hm ?

\- Tu trouves pas que Minseok a un regard assez... Bizarre, des fois ?

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Baekhyun.

\- Je sais pas trop comment expliquer ça... Et ça se trouve c'est pas vrai hein, mais j'ai l'impression que des fois il pense à des trucs - me regarde pas comme ça. Je sais qu'on pense tous à des trucs. Mais là ce sont des trucs... pas normaux, tu sais ? - et je te jure que je sais pas si je dois avoir peur ou pas...

\- Je peux pas t'aider, je vois pas tellement de quoi tu parles, mais au pire attends de voir ? Peut-être qu'il a simplement des vues sur toi, qui sait. Rigola Baekhyun en le frappent sur l'épaule.

\- Hm... Ouais, qui sait. Soupira Jongdae.

Le reste du retour se passa dans un silence confortable, Jongdae se demanda vaguement comment il allait pouvoir partager une chambre avec Minseok sans que rien d'étrange ne se passe. Il ne sait clairement pas s'il devrait être heureux d'avoir eu cette opportunité et faire une danse de la joie ou s'il devrait vomir d'appréhension. Il soupira en se disant que oui, la vie était dure...

Le reste de la journée c'était déroulée sans incident majeur pour Jongdae. Une fois que Baekhyun et lui était rentré, tout le monde commença à préparer le repas. Une fois la nourriture engloutie, tous étaient trop fatigués du voyage et de s'être levés tôt pour faire quoique ce soit de physique, ils décidèrent de simplement regarder un film. Puis, en fin d'après-midi, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour simplement se coucher et commencer à profiter pleinement de leur petit voyage improvisé dès le lendemain matin.

Une fois la nuit tombée et que tout le monde eu regagné leur chambre... Jongdae se retrouvait maintenant seul avec la personne avec qui il voulait clairement faire des bébés, dans la chambre qu'il partageait donc avec Minseok. Pendant que celui-ci était actuellement en train de se doucher, Jongdae était en pleine crise - principalement mentale, la crise. La salle de bain était adjacente à la chambre après tout... - sur comment il devait se comporter en présence du plus vieux. (« _Peut-être que je devrais prendre ma douche demain matin, me coucher maintenant et faire le mort avant qu'il arrive ? » « Non, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je dois me doucher ce soir, j'arriverais réellement pas à dormir sinon. Déjà que ça risque d'être compliqué... » « Oh mon dieu, comment je vais dormir ? Normalement je dors seulement en Boxer, mais peut être que pour ce soir, je devrais mettre mon pyjama ? » « Oh. Je pense que je vais vomir. C'est drôle comment j'ai pris l'habitude et que maintenant ça m'étonne même plus... »)_

Ayant finalement réussi à quelque peu se calmer, Jongdae se posa sur son lit et regarda le plafond pensivement. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Baekhyun tout à l'heure. C'était vrai que Minseok agissait assez bizarrement ces derniers jours, enfin, par rapport aux quelques semaines depuis qu'il le connaissait. Peut-être qu'il avait totalement percé Jongdae à jour ? Et qu'il allait s'en servir contre lui ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait plus calmement, c'était vrai que Minseok avait décidé de lui-même de partager la voiture avec Jongdae - même si c'était principalement l'idée de Kyungsoo... - et pour la chambre ? Pour quelle raison est-ce qu'il aurait insisté pour que Baekhyun partage la sienne avec Chanyeol ? Soit il l'avait totalement compris, soit il avait compris les sentiments naissants de Baek' pour Chanyeol... Il ne savait pas laquelle des deux options il préférait...

Cependant, il n'eut heureusement pas le temps de commencer à paniquer que Minseok entra dans la pièce, fraîchement douché, les cheveux encore humide et complètement torse nu. Jongdae oublia comment respirer une nouvelle fois, et pendant bien deux minutes. Il était absolument magnifique. Et sexy. Fallait pas oublier le sexy. Jongdae ressentais des choses !

\- Jongdae ? Demanda Minseok, c'est pas que j'ai envie de t'alarmer ou quoique ce soit, mais tu commences à tourner bleu et je pense pas que ce soit normal.

\- Hm ? Bleu ? Oui, c'est une belle couleur effectivement... Le bleu me rappelle la couleur du ciel ! Répondit Jongdae rêveusement.

\- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est... Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Bien sûr que oui je vais bien ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Dit Jongdae en se levant, je dois juste... Ouais, okay. Bye. Il partit ensuite rapidement en claquant la pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Minseok releva un sourcil, puis ricana doucement en se dirigeant vers son lit. Il se mit sous les couvertures et se dit que finalement, ces quatre jours promettaient d'être... Très intéressant. Et amusant.

Jongdae se rendit dans la cuisine une fois sa douche prise. Dans une autre salle de bain. C'était un chalet de luxe. Il se posa contre le comptoir et questionna ses choix de vie. Minseok essayait de façon très évidente de le tuer, et il s'y prenait très bien. Comment est-ce qu'il devait réagir ? Après avoir pris un verre d'eau bien fraîche, et avoir repris ses esprits, Jongdae soupira et retourna dans la chambre, décidé à avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil ; parce qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce que le lendemain allait lui réserver...

Le lendemain matin une fois que tout le monde fut réveillé et autour de la table de la cuisine en train de prendre leur petit déjeuné, Jongdae étant assis à côté d'un Baekhyun beaucoup trop réveillé et de trop bonne humeur à son goût pour que cela annonce une journée sans nuage.

\- T'as dormi sur un nuage remplie de bisounours ou bien ? Grogna Jongdae.

\- Contrairement à certaines personnes, je suis dans une chambre où le sommeil m'est actuellement venu naturellement, Monsieur-je-veux-que-tout-le-monde-ressente-ma-misère, répondit joyeusement Baekhyun.

\- Dit celui qui nous a limite fait une crise de panique hier en sachant qu'il allait dormir à côté d'une asperge.

Baekhyun s'étouffa avec son jus d'orange, et lança un regard paniqué vers Chanyeol. Heureusement que ce dernier semblait avoir un peu plus de mal à se réveiller.

\- Je te préviens, Jongdae, dit lentement Baekhyun en grinçant des dents, si tu dis ne serait-ce qu'une chose de plus je—

\- Dites, commença Minseok en coupant Baekhyun sans le savoir, ce soir, ça vous dit de faire un feu de camp ?

\- On peut faire ça, ici ? S'étonna Kyungsoo.

\- Bien sûr, on peut faire ce qu'on veut ici, tant que ça reste dans le légal... Et il ne fait pas encore trop froid, puis je ne pense pas qu'il pleuve non plus... Ça pourrait être sympa. Sourit Minseok.

Tous semblaient favorable à l'idée. Donc la journée allait principalement se passer entre petits groupes se répartissant les tâches pour préparer le feu de camps. (Aller acheter les snacks, après tout, un feu de camp sans Marshmallows n'était PAS un feu de camp. Aller récupérer le bois pour faire le feu etc.)

\- Pour les groupes, je suggère qu'on se mette avec nos partenaires de chambres ? Parce que je veux clairement pas entendre Tao ou Luhan gémir parce qu'on les a séparés de leur amoureux. Ni Jongin, maintenant que j'y pense, proposa Minseok, puis, Chanyeol à l'air de pas avoir tellement dormi et je pense que ça lui fera du bien de passer du temps avec Baekhyun. Chanyeol essaya de nier les dires de Minseok mais n'y arriva pas.

\- Mais... Et si j'ai envie d'être avec Baek ? Demanda Jongdae.

\- Nop', tu restes avec moi ! Sourit Minseok.

\- M'kay.

\- Nous, mon très cher Jongdae, irons chercher le bois dans la forêt d'à côté.

\- Pourquoi pas Kris et Tao ? Ou même Chanyeol ? Tiens et si Sehun et Luhan y allaient ? Gémit Jongdae.

\- Eh bien, tout simplement parce que j'ai envie qu'on se perde dans la forêt rien que tous les deux, qu'il se mette à pleuvoir et qu'on soit contraint à y passer la nuit. Tu sais, comme dans les mangas ? Répondit Minseok comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- Je sais pas si c'est totalement romantique ou si t'es simplement dérangé, marmonna Jongin.

\- Je dirais plus un peu des deux, dit Luhan.

\- Oh la ferme vous deux, soupira Minseok avec un petit sourire, on essait de se retrouver en début d'après-midi ?

\- D'accord, répondit tout le monde en cœur.

Jongdae ne sait absolument pas pourquoi, mais les frissons additionnés aux sueurs froides qui remontaient lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale ne lui annonçait rien de bons...

Jongdae suivit donc Minseok dans la forêt un peu plus tard, et malgré le fait qu'il avait tout de même un énorme coup de cœur pour le plus vieux, il se dit qu'il ferait quand même mieux d'apprendre à réellement le connaître, histoire de dire que tout ça n'était pas uniquement physique. (Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre la voix de Baekhyun lui disant « Eh bien mon p'tit Jongdae a décidé de grandir et d'enfin utiliser le cerveau qui lui a gentiment été donné à la naissance. C'est pas trop tôt. ») Cependant, Jongdae avait toujours eu extrêmement peur des forêts, ou simplement des endroits avec pleins d'arbres autour, ce que Minseok sembla tout de suite remarquer.

\- Ça va pas, Jongdae ?

\- Si, ça va... Juste j'ai pas confiance. Les forêts m'aiment pas. Marmonna Jongdae boudeur.

\- Les... Forêts ne t'aiment pas ?

\- Je te promets ! Il m'arrive jamais rien de bon quand j'entre dans une forêt, soupira Jongdae, mais le fait que tu sembles si bien la connaître est rassurant. Un peu.

\- Je viens ici depuis que je suis tout petit, on peut dire que j'ai l'habitude maintenant, sourit Minseok en réponse, surtout tu restes prêt de moi, faut pas qu'on se sépare. On doit aller un peu loin dans la forêt pour trouver les plus grosses branches de bois. Il ne faut pas que des brindilles, après tout.

\- ...Okay, répondit Jongdae pas rassuré du tout.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, Jongdae regardant surtout le profil de Minseok. Ici, dans le calme de la forêt, avec juste un petit vent qui rappelait les matins d'automne et le brouillard qui commençait doucement à se lever, Minseok était encore plus magnifique qu'à son habitude.

Le plus jeune n'avait pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit concernant ses sentiments pour Minseok. Il ne pouvait pas faire le premier pas, ou même essayer de se rapprocher. Minseok avait réellement beaucoup de présence, et Jongdae... Jongdae était juste le clown de service avec des envies de meurtre envers son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait juste pas se comparer à lui, c'était impossible.

\- Tu sais Jongdae, parla Minseok en commençant à ramasser le bois, c'est bizarre... Mais il y a un truc chez toi qui semble... Ne pas être aussi transparent que le reste, je veux dire, entre Baekhyun et toi, (et Kyungsoo maintenant) vous vous parlez dans une sorte de langage codé, et c'est vraiment intriguant, tu sais ?

\- Langage codé ? Demanda Jongdae la voix étranglée.

Minseok se releva lentement, et s'approcha doucement du plus jeune, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à moins de trente centimètres de lui.

\- Enfin, qui, mis à part Chanyeol et Jongin (et peut être Tao...) pourrait croire que tu as vraiment le béguin pour une brioche ? Ou un écureuil... Ou n'importe quoi qui ne soit absolument pas proche d'être un être humain, continua Minseok.

\- Hm...

\- Et c'est intriguant, parce que, honnêtement parlant, plus nous en parlons, plus j'en entend parlé et plus j'ai envie de savoir de qui exactement vous parlez. Tu me suis ? Minseok recommença à avancer vers le plus jeune, Jongdae, nous sommes amis maintenant, non ?

\- ... Je suppose ?

\- Alors, ça veut dire que tu peux me le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je... C'est... Hm...

Minseok n'était plus qu'à un doigts de Jongdae, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Et le plus jeune avait une nouvelle fois oublié comment respirer - peut-être qu'il devrait aller chez le médecin... - Son cerveau ne suivait plus, il attendait anxieusement que Minseok fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi !

Un peu plus tôt du côté des autres, Baekhyun et le reste du groupe étaient tous revenu au chalet une fois leur tâche accomplie. Ils se demandaient où pouvait bien se trouver les deux seules personnes manquantes.

\- Peut-être qu'ils se sont réellement perdu comme le voulait Minseok ? Dit Chanyeol.

\- Dis pas de bêtises Chan', rétorqua Kris, tu sais très bien que Minseok connait cette forêt comme sa poche !

\- Vous pensez qu'ils se sont fait kidnapper ? Paniqua Tao.

\- Tao... Soupira Kyungsoo.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on irait pas simplement les chercher ? Proposa Baekhyun rationnellement.

\- Ouais, on a qu'à faire ça.

De retour au moment présent avec Minseok et Jongdae, le plus vieux se rapprocha lentement des lèvres de Jongdae, le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme pour demander la permission. Permission que Jongdae lui donna, de plus en plus nerveux. Minseok allait actuellement poser ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Quand soudainement, un bruit les firent sursauter...

_**Que pouvait bien être ce bruit ? Une fois qu'ils auraient tous deux repris leur esprit, comment va réagir Jongdae ? Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ?**_


	7. Chapter 5

Le cœur de Jongdae battait à cent à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Est-ce que Minseok allait vraiment l'embrasser ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il savait qu'il était l'Écureuil à la Brioche de Jongdae... Sinon il ne lui aurait pas demandé qui c'était... Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui ? Jongdae ne pensait pas que Minseok soit comme ça !

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses pensées. Un bruit les avait empêchés de faire... Ce qu'ils allaient faire. Et ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était ce bruit. Minseok était tendu, mais avait autrement l'air totalement calme. Jongdae tourna la tête en direction dudit bruit, et attendit, priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait que ce ne soit pas un ours sauvage qui allait les manger.

\- Minseok, chuchota Jongdae, est-ce qu'il y a des ours dans cette forêt ?

\- ... J'en suis pas totalement sûr, répondit honnêtement le plus vieux, je suis persuadé d'en avoir vu un quand j'étais petit, mais mes parents sont convaincus que j'ai simplement halluciné, donc je serais tenté de te dire que, non, il n'y a pas d'ours dans cette forêt.

\- Je suis pas vraiment sûr que ça soit rassurant, mais je vais prendre ce que je peux, soupira Jongdae quelque peu soulagé, s'il n'y a pas d'ours, pas de risque de mourir mangé aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas par un ours, ça c'est sûr, dit Minseok, mais j'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de Loups...

\- ... Okay, je panique maintenant, ou je panique tout de suite ? Demanda Jongdae d'une voix aigüe.

\- Pourquoi tu ne paniquerais pas du tout ? Je suis quasiment certain que ce n'était pas un loup. Ils ne font généralement pas de bruit, et dans le cas contraire, ils nous sautent dessus directement. Le fait que nous ayons actuellement une conversation veut dire que ce n'est PAS un loups.

\- Oh.

Avant que la conversation ne puisse aller plus loin, un autre bruit se fit entendre, avant qu'une tête que Jongdae connaissait malheureusement trop bien fasse son apparition.

\- Hm ... On dérange ? Demanda Baekhyun.

\- Non. Nop. Pas du tout. Pourquoi est-ce que vous dérangeriez ? On cherchait juste du bois. Répondit rapidement Jongdae - la voix toujours aussi aigüe. -

\- ... D'accord.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ? Questionna Minseok les sourcils froncés.

\- On avait tous terminé nos tâches, et vous preniez beaucoup trop de temps, et comme Tao commençait à paniquer à l'idée que vous vous soyez fait kidnapper on a décidé de venir vous chercher, expliqua Chanyeol qui se trouvait derrière Baekhyun.

\- Kidnapper ?

\- Oui. Kidnapper, répondit Tao, c'est totalement logique. Ça aurait pu se passer.

\- Kidnapper par qui, Tao ? Soupira Minseok.

\- J'en sais rien moi ! J'ai pas réfléchis aussi loin !

Pendant que Minseok essayait tant bien que mal de raisonner Tao, Jongdae regardait son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux. Baekhyun avait un sourire en coin qui disait à Jongdae qu'il avait vu beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait voulu, et Jongdae savait qu'il y aurait une conversation dans un futur proche.

\- Je pense que nous avons assez de bois, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il à Minseok.

\- Normalement, oui. Répondit le plus vieux.

\- Alors il vaudrait mieux rentrer, continua Jongdae, je veux pas rester dans cet endroit avec beaucoup trop d'arbres plus longtemps.

\- Me dis pas que t'as toujours aussi peur des forêts ? S'étonna Baekhyun alors qu'ils commençaient tous à rentrer.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais choisi d'en avoir peur, Baekhyun, marmonna Jongdae, et puis t'es au courant que j'en ai peur et je te signale que tu n'as rien fait pour m'empêcher d'y aller. Tu sais, comme des meilleurs amis sont sensé le faire ?

\- Je pensais que tu pouvais gérer, répondit son meilleur ami en haussant les épaules, et c'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait dire « non » à Minseok. Il est comme le Leader ici !

\- ... C'est pas totalement faux, admit Jongdae.

\- Leader de quoi ? Interrompit le plus vieux du groupe.

\- De nous, répondit tout le monde en cœur.

Minseok ne répondit rien, relevant simplement un sourcil comme s'il n'était pas au courant de l'autorité qu'il avait. Jongdae pensait que c'était simplement ironique, parce que dès Minseok ouvrait la bouche pour demander quelque chose, tout le monde écoutait instinctivement. Même Luhan. Et le plus vieux ne pouvait pas ne pas le savoir. Enfin... Jongdae ne comprenait aussi rien au plus vieux et ne pouvait pas dire à quoi il pensait de façon générale...

Aussi, le cerveau de Jongdae était actuellement au abonné absent. Il ne comprenait plus rien à sa vie. Il n'y avait même pas deux mois, il était simplement un lycéen nouvellement diplômé qui était pressé de commencer sa nouvelle vie à l'université avec Baekhyun. Et sa vie avait viré sens dessus-dessous en moins d'une semaine, et Minseok avait essayé de l'embrasser alors qu'apparemment il ne savait pas qui était le Hamster à la Brioche de Jongdae. Mais il ne l'avait PAS embrassé parce qu'ils avaient été coupés. Et Jongdae ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant - pas qu'il aurait su si Minseok l'avait réellement embrassé, mais au moins il aurait su quelle question il devait lui poser - parce que là maintenant il se voyait mal demander « Pourquoi t'as voulu m'embrasser tout à l'heure avant qu'on soit coupé ? Si t'as réellement voulu m'embrasser, parce que si ça se trouve j'avais simplement quelque chose sur le visage. Si c'était le cas s'il te plait oublie ce que j'ai demandé ! »

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais il allait devoir parler à Baekhyun. Et vite. Son cerveau n'était toujours pas revenu, et Jongdae était sur le point de surchauffer. Ça devenait urgent. Parce que si Minseok avait en tête ce que Jongdae pensait qu'il avait en tête - et ça ne voulait rien dire, mais il n'avait honnêtement plus la force de réfléchir de façon compréhensible - peut-être qu'il devrait ravaler sa fierté et sa peur et commencer à prendre son courage à deux mains pour entrer dans le jeu de Minseok. Parce que Jongdae n'était pas un garçon facile !

Quelques temps plus tard, une fois arrivé au chalet, Minseok alla déposer le bois qu'il avait pris, il ferait le feu de camps à la tombée de la nuit, et ils n'étaient même pas en début d'après-midi, donc ils avaient presque toute la journée avant de commencer à réellement tout préparer.

Kyungsoo et Jongin étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas pour ce midi. Enfin, Kyungsoo avait commencé à préparer. Jongin le suivait simplement partout en parlant/hurlant - à Sehun en même temps. Sehun qui était dans le salon avec Luhan et qui ne voulait pas bouger, parce qu'il avait Luhan sur les genoux, et pour une fois que le plus vieux était calme, il ne voulait pas que ça change. Donc il parlait/hurlait avec Jongin.

Tao et Kris n'étaient nulle part en vue, mais Jongdae suspectait que le plus jeune ait voulu prendre une douche en revenant de la forêt - dans laquelle il n'était même pas entré, trop de bestioles, il avait dit - et qu'il avait voulu que Kris vienne avec lui. Ils étaient donc tranquilles pendant bien une petite demi-heure. Chanyeol était avec Minseok. Qui, en soit n'avait pas besoin d'aide, mais il ne fallait jamais laisser Chanyeol seul trop longtemps.

Profitant que tout le monde soit actuellement occupé, Jongdae agrippa Baekhyun par le bras alors que celui-ci allait s'assoir tranquillement, le surprenant tellement qu'il ne rétorqua même pas, et le traîna jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Minseok, ce dernier les regardant partir avec un sourire en coin, sachant sûrement de quoi il s'agissait...

\- Toi, t'as fait quelque chose, dit Chanyeol.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, répondit innocemment Minseok.

\- Me l'as fait pas à moi, 'Seok, rétorqua le plus grand, t'as cette lueur dans tes yeux quand tu prévois de faire quelque chose. Et les rares fois où ça se produit, ça fini généralement mal pour au moins une des personnes concernées.

\- Je n'ai rien prévu qui mettrait quelqu'un en danger !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Minseok, mais tu vas faire de la vie de Jongdae un enfer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi tout de suite Jongdae ? S'étonna Minseok faussement.

\- Parce que ça ne peut être que lui, assura Chanyeol, enfin je pense... Je veux dire, ça peut pas être Kyungsoo ou les autres, parce que si t'avais dû leur faire quelque chose, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps...

\- ... Vrai.

\- Et je pense que ça ne peut pas être Baekhyun, tu te comportes totalement normalement avec lui. Donc ce ne serait pas logique. Jongdae, en revanche, tu te comportes bizarrement - surtout pour toi - avec lui. En plus du fait qu'il ait l'air de t'éviter, et la tête que vous avez fait quand on vous a retrouvé tout à l'heure ! Expliqua le plus grand.

\- Nous avons réagi de façon tout à fait normal...

\- Minseok, soupira Chanyeol, Jongdae ressemblait à une tomate trop mûre - à laquelle on a rajouté de la peinture rouge. J'ai honnêtement cru que sa tête allait exploser. Sans déconner. - et toi tu fronçais tellement sourcils que j'ai pensé que tu allais tous nous tuer un par un de façon lente et douloureuse !

\- Premièrement, Jongdae est toujours rouge.

\- Faux. Il n'est rouge que quand tu es là. Ou que Baekhyun le fait chier.

\- Deuxièmement, continua le plus vieux en ignorant la remarque de son ami, j'avais une tête totalement normale.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir...

\- Et dernièrement, tu traînes trop avec Baekhyun. Tu commences à prendre ses tendances meurtrières.

\- Même pas, Kyungsoo est tout aussi meurtrier que Baekhyun !

\- Vrai, mais t'as commencé à avoir ces tendances depuis l'arrivée de Baekhyun, pas celle de Kyungsoo, taquina Minseok.

Le plus vieux partit laissant un Chanyeol parler dans le vide, rouge comme une tomate, qui essayait de se défendre mais échouant totalement...

Du côté de Baekhyun et Jongdae, ce dernier avait traîné son meilleur ami jusqu'à sa chambre, donc. Ils étaient maintenant installé - Baekhyun assit sur le lit de Jongdae, et ce dernier faisant des aller-retour en marmonnant des choses inintelligibles. -

\- Est-ce que tu comptes te calmer un jour et me dire pourquoi tu m'as traîné jusqu'ici ? Demanda Baekhyun en commençant à s'impatienter.

\- Hm ? Oh, désolé, j'avais oublié que t'étais là !

\- Je pense que je devrais en être offusqué, mais t'as l'air assez paniqué pour que je laisse couler pour le moment, soupira Baekhyun, maintenant calme toi, assied toi, et dis-moi ce qui se passe dans cette petite tête qui est la tienne !

\- Okay. Jongdae pris un grande inspiration en s'asseyant, okay. Vous êtes venu nous chercher dans la forêt tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement, oui. Principalement parce que Tao ne voulait pas croire que vous n'aviez pas été kidnappé - et je crois qu'il pensait que le kidnapping avait été fait par un ours... Ou un Loups. - et aussi, parce qu'on commençait un peu à s'inquiéter. Faut pas quatre heures pour aller chercher du bois !

\- Je reviendrais sur le comportement de Tao plus tard, dit Jongdae en secouant la main, pour le moment c'est qu'un détail sans importance. Vous êtes arrivés à quel moment au juste, Baek' ?

\- Hm... Je suis arrivé un peu avant les autres, tu sais que les forêts c'est pas bon pour ma peau ? Je voulais me dépêcher de vous trouver et sortir de là le plus vite possible.

\- Je peux voir ça, mais à quel moment t'es arrivé Baek ?! C'est la question importante. Recommença Jongdae à paniquer, oh attends deux secondes !

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, colla son oreille contre celle-ci, un doigt sur la bouche pour signaler à Baekhyun de ne pas parler, et écouta quelque secondes.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais avant que je commence à penser que t'as envie de copuler avec la porte ? Demanda Baekhyun.

\- Les murs ont des oreilles, Byun Baekhyun, et Minseok a l'air de déjà en savoir trop pour ma santé mentale - ou pas assez. J'ai pas encore décidé. - je ne veux pas que quelqu'un entende cette conversation ! C'est confidentiel.

\- ... Confidentiel ? Et tu m'en parle dans la maison ?

\- J'ai pas d'autre choix, s'exclama Jongdae, tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je t'emmène dans la forêt ? Mais il y a des arbres là-bas, Baekhyun. Partout. Ils ont envahi l'endroit !

\- C'est le principe d'une forêt 'Dae, soupira Baekhyun, et tu vas décoller cette oreille de là ou bien ?

\- Je sais que c'est le principe d'une forêt, je suis pas idiot, marmonna Jongdae sans décoller son oreille de la porte, mais c'est pas le sujet. Je pouvais pas dire aux autres qu'on allait se promener, sans plaisanter, on a pas des gueules à se promener. Encore moins quand on se trouve au milieu de nulle part.

\- C'est pas totalement faux...

\- Et je ne pouvais pas dire qu'on devait aller faire des courses parce qu'il manque des choses pour deux raisons : La première étant que tout le monde sait que je n'ai actuellement pas vu ce que vous aviez acheté. Et la deuxième qu'étant donné la première raison, ça aurait fait beaucoup trop suspect.

\- ... J'avais pas vue ça sous cet angle.

\- Donc... La seule option qu'il nous reste est la chambre, termina Jongdae un peu fier de lui.

Baekhyun hocha la tête toujours un peu sceptique, mais ne chercha plus à contredire Jongdae. Ce dernier, s'assura une dernière fois que personne ne se trouvait derrière la porte - il l'avait entre-ouvert pour voir dans le couloir. Il était totalement pas suspicieux. Et c'était totalement pas flippant. Juste un peu ... Étrange. - Une fois assuré que personne ne se trouvait là, il ferma la porte à clé - chose qu'il avait oublié de faire en arrivant, ce qui était idiot. C'était une discussion CONFIDENTIELLE de la plus haute importance. Et urgence. Il faut fermer à clé derrière lui. Tout le temps. - et il retourna s'assoir sur le lit de Minseok - Oh mon dieu, il était assis sur le lit de Kim Minseok ! - en face de Baekhyun.

\- Bon, dit-il, maintenant que je suis sûr que nous somme bel et bien tranquille - et j'ai la nette impression que c'est grâce à Minseok. Mais ça laisse un goût amer dans ma bouche donc je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus. - j'aimerais que tu me dises exactement ce que tu as vue quand tu es arrivé où nous nous trouvions dans la forêt de tous les cauchemars.

\- Forêt de tous les cauchemars ? Répéta Baekhyun avec un petit sourire en coin, ça mis à part - mais ne pense pas que je vais oublier ta peur des forêts Jongdae. Toi et moi on va travailler dessus ! - je suis arrivé quand un Minseok sauvage était beaucoup trop près de mon meilleur ami pour que ce soit naturel - surtout entre « ami » et je pense qu'il allait faire quelque chose que tu aurais apprécié.

\- Quelque chose que j'aurais apprécié ? Demanda Jongdae d'une voix aigüe - il commençait à penser que sa voix finirait bloquée comme ça, si ça continuait. -

\- Exactement. Sourit Baekhyun, mais j'ai rien pu entendre de ce qu'il disait et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé avant.

\- Oh. Soupira Jongdae.

\- Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ou je dois t'envoyer une invitation pour le faire ?

\- J'allais y venir, s'exclama Jongdae, mais je sais même pas moi-même exactement ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas Baek' ! Je veux dire, un coup on parlait normalement - comme dans la voiture. - d'ailleurs il m'a dit que vous aviez parlé tous les deux, va falloir que tu m'explique tout ça quand on sera rentré à la maison.

\- ... D'accord.

\- Il m'a demandé QUI était l'écureuil à la Brioche Baekhyun ! Il a dit qu'il commençait à devenir curieux et qu'il aimerait bien savoir de qui il s'agissait ! Jongdae commençait doucement mais surement à s'étrangler.

\- ... Fallait s'en douter Jongdae, soupira Baekhyun sans aller aider son meilleur ami, à force d'en parler comme on le fait, c'était logique que tout le monde, y compris Minseok, commence à se poser des questions. Honnêtement parlant, je suis vraiment étonné que personne n'est encore trouvé de qui il s'agissait, c'est pas comme si c'était compliqué à deviner.

Jongdae essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose que personne n'est compris quelque chose d'aussi évident que ça, mais d'un autre côté... C'était effectivement étrange, maintenant que Baekhyun le disait. Il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas énormément de personne dans l'université qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un écureuil. Mis à part Minseok.

\- Je pense, commença Jongdae lentement, et je dis bien « Je Pense » que Kyungsoo a compris.

\- Et comment est-ce que tu sait ça ?

\- Parce que sinon, pourquoi insister sur le fait que je partage une voiture avec Minseok ?

\- ... Maintenant que tu le dit.

\- Oh, et en parlant de Minseok et ses suspicions sur le l'écureuil, il m'a aussi dit qu'il était à peu près sur de savoir qui était ton Asperge.

\- QUOI ? S'étranglant Baekhyun à son tour, et tu pense à me le dire maintenant ?!

\- Oh, excuse-moi d'avoir peur que ma vérité soit révéler à la personne concerner. Au dernière nouvelle TON asperge est aussi aveugle qu'une chauve souris. Il remarquerait pas le fait que tu craque pour lui même si tu le lui disait en face, avec un microphone et une grosse pancarte, et en étant habiller d'un costume de coeur tout rose bonbon !

\- ... Je commence à croire que ce que tu dit est vrai. C'est quelque peu exaspérant, vraiment !

\- Mais moi, continua Jongdae sans prendre le temps de reprendre sa respiration, c'est que Minseok me demande qui est mon écureuil, et qu'ensuite il essais de... M'embrasser.

\- T'as encore du mal à le dire, respire un bon coup et calme toi !

\- Non ! Je comprend pas Baekhyun, parla Jongdae en secouant les bras dans tous les sens, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me demande qui est l'écureuil s'il essais de m'embrasser après ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il essais de m'embrasser s'il ne sait pas qu'il est l'écureuil en question ? C'est totalement contradictoire !

Baekhyun voulait rassurer Jongdae. Il voulait lui dire qu'il pensait trop. Mais pour une fois, il était d'accord avec son meilleur ami. Ce n'était absolument pas logique. S'il ne savait pas qui était l'écureuil de Jongdae, il n'aurais pas essayer de l'embrasser comme ça. Sauf s'il avait des sentiments pour Jongdae, et qu'il était jaloux. Mais même dans ce cas, Minseok n'avais pas 'l'air d'être le type de gars qu'embrasserait quelqu'un comme ça, sans avouer ses sentiment avant. Il était le type calme et réfléchis. Il ne fonçait pas tête baisser. Mais s'il était au courant, pourquoi demander à Jongdae qui était la personne que ce dernier « aimait » ? Et surtout agir sans la réponse après ? C'était comme si le plus vieux se jouait de Jongdae. - Oh, pas forcément méchamment, mais au moins jusqu'à ce que le meilleur ami de Baekhyun avoue tout au plus vieux. -

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il sait tout. Et qu'il essaie de te faire parler, marmonna pensivement Baekhyun, tu t'es choisi le gars totalement diabolique et sadique, 'Dae. Je sais honnêtement pas dans quoi tu t'es fourré !

\- Je commence à penser que c'est le cas, soupira pitoyablement Jongdae, mais si t'as raison, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Hm —

Avant que Baekhyun ne puisse répondre, la voix de Kyungsoo se fit entendre du salon, et faisant sursauter les deux amis :

\- Baekhyun et Jongdae ? Le repas est prêt ! Cria-t-il

\- On arrive, répondit Baekhyun avant de continuer la voix plus basse, Jongdae, pour le moment on va juste observer Minseok. Si ma théorie se trouve être la bonne, se sera à ton tour de jouer.

\- Mais je sais pas jouer !

\- Moi si, et je vais te faire jouer comme jamais personne n'aura joué avant, assura Baekhyun, j'aime bien Minseok. Honnêtement. Mais je suis la seule personne qui peut te rendre fou. Personne d'autre. Alors si j'ai raison, tu vas rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Kim Minseok, et tu vas le faire bien.

\- Mais je peux à peine lui dire une phrase sans commencer à hyperventiler !

\- Tu vas juste mettre ta stupide timidité dans le fond de ton cerveau, et faire comme si t'étais l'homme le plus confiant du monde, expliqua Baekhyun, il va rien comprendre à sa vie, le Minseok. - Et une fois que tu auras fait le « Gars confiant qui peut avoir tout ce qu'il veut quand il le veut » devant Minseok, tu viendras avec moi dans un endroit tranquille pour paniquer autant que tu veux. On est d'accord ? -

\- ... Ouais, okay, soupira Jongdae, je sais pas vraiment si je dois prier pour que tu ais raison - parce qu'honnêtement, ça voudrait dire que j'ai quand même une chance ! - ou pour que tu ais tort - j'ai vraiment peur pour mon cœur si tu n'as PAS tort Baekhyun -

\- Je pense que dans tous les cas, tu as une chance. Minseok a quand même essayé de t'embrasser, et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait tous nous tuer quand on est arrivé et qu'on vous a coupé dans votre élan.

\- ... Je vais te faire confiance, dit fermement Jongdae, j'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Et j'ai pas le choix. Principalement parce que j'ai pas le choix.

\- Bon garçon, sourit Baekhyun en tapotant l'épaule de son ami, maintenant on va aller manger avant que quelqu'un ne vienne nous chercher.

Sur cette dernière phrase de Baekhyun, les deux amis descendirent rejoindre les autres. Un plan se formant rapidement dans la tête de Baekhyun.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle à manger où tout le monde se trouvait, Baekhyun et Jongdae allèrent s'assoir à la table. Tout le monde les regardait, Baekhyun semblait tout à fait à l'aise avec ça. Jongdae, cependant, avait l'impression que tout le monde arrivait à lire dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas une sensation agréable.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes enfermés dans la chambre aussi longtemps ? Demanda Luhan.

\- Parce que je devais lui parler ... Répondit vaguement Jongdae.

\- Et ce que tu avais à lui dire ne pouvait pas être dit dans le salon ?

\- Si je l'ai emmené dans la chambre, c'est que je ne voulais pas le dire ici, mais ce n'était rien d'important. Je l'ai principalement fait par habitude.

\- Hm... D'accord, répondit lentement Luhan.

Après s'être servi à manger - ça sentait délicieusement bon. - Jongdae regarda Minseok. Ce dernier avait déjà les yeux posés sur lui, un sourcil relevé et un petit sourire. Le plus jeune manqua de s'étrangler, Baekhyun le regarda sans comprendre, avant de lui aussi tourner son regard vers le plus vieux du groupe, un grand sourire commençant à se former sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler...

\- Tu dis quelque chose et je te coupe la langue. Le devança Jongdae choquant tout le monde.

\- Mais j'ai encore rien dit ! S'offusqua Baekhyun.

\- Ouais, mais je te connais par cœur et je sais que tu allais dire quelque chose. Il n'y a rien à dire Baekhyun. Absolument rien.

\- T'en sais rien, marmonna Baekhyun, peut être que j'avais quelque chose d'hautement intellectuel à dire !

\- ... Ouais, non. Impossible.

\- C'était méchant. Pas totalement faux, mais méchant.

\- Donc, coupa Sehun, on est au courant -et habitué - maintenant, vous vous disputé sans arrêt. C'est votre façon de vous montrer de l'affection. C'est noté. Mais le fait que pour une fois on soit même pas au courant du pourquoi - pas qu'on le comprenait avant, mais au moins on savait pourquoi - c'est nouveau ?

\- ... C'est pas que c'est nouveau. C'est que pour une fois il n'y a PAS de raison, admit Baekhyun, Jongdae a juste plein de choses dans la tête. Ça le rend un peu parano, et il se crée des disputes tout seul !

\- Pourquoi moi ? En plus tu sais que j'ai raison ! Et j'ai vu la même chose que toi, alors je sais que ce tu as à dire n'est PAS quelque chose que tu devrais dire ! Dit simplement Jongdae, Kyungsoo ? Soit un amour et passe-moi la purée s'il te plait.

\- Essais pas de changer de sujet Kim Jongdae, rétorqua Baekhyun en croisant les bras, et Kyungsoo, lui passe pas la purée, il en a déjà beaucoup trop et il va en laisser. Il veut le sel plutôt.

\- Je ne change pas de sujet Baekhyun, bouda Jongdae, je dis simplement la vérité. Des fois tu manques de filtre. Et là, t'as fait ta tête sans filtre. J'ai réagi en conséquence. Oh, oui, le sel s'il te plait !

\- Je rêve ou ils sont devenus multitâches ? Murmura - fortement - Tao à Luhan.

\- J'ai bien l'impression...

Jongdae se rendis enfin compte d'où il se trouvait, et de ce qu'il faisait. Il soupira.

\- Désolé, Baek. Je pense que je manque de sommeil, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Je peux comprendre, répondit Baekhyun, mais dans un sens, t'avait pas tort. Je suis presque sûr que j'aurais parlé sans penser.

\- ... Je le savais, sourit Jongdae.

La bonne humeur des deux amis était revenue. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient l'un d'eux s'excuser. Habituellement c'était plutôt tacite, sans rien dire. Quelque chose c'était produit dans cette chambre. Quelque chose d'important. Et ils voulaient savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- En fait, se souvint Jongdae, Tao, pourquoi tu pensais qu'on s'était fait kidnapper ?

\- ... Parce que c'est possible. Tout est possible. Tu regardes la télé ?

\- Pas autant que toi apparemment.

\- Un ours aurait pu vous enlever hein ! Bouda Tao.

\- Non, Minseok m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'ours dans cette forêt pleine d'arbres, rétorqua Jongdae, et même si ça avait été le cas, je ne pense pas qu'il nous aurait enlever. Plutôt tuer.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis... admit Tao, mais en même temps, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez mis aussi longtemps avant de revenir ? Je veux bien que le bois soit un peu plus loin, mais quand même...

\- Oh... Hm...

\- Jongdae a peur des forêts, répondit Minseok à la place du plus jeune, j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de pouvoir le convaincre de me suivre.

\- C'est ça ! S'écria Jongdae, Minseok a raison. C'est totalement ce qu'il s'est passé. Oui !

\- D'accord.

\- Baekhyun je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée finalement, gémit soudainement Jongdae en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, je vais pas pouvoir le faire. Et je vais surement être malade. Et mourir. Et me ridiculiser. Je peux pas faire ça !

\- Mais si, tu peux, rassura Baekhyun en lui tapotant la tête maladroitement, quand tu veux, tu peux toujours. Tu te souviens quand tu t'étais habillé et maquillé en fille ? Tout le monde y a cru ! Et t'étais canon !

Pendant que les trois quart de la table était en train de s'étrangler après avoir entendu Baekhyun, Minseok releva simplement un sourcil pendant que des images de Jongdae apparaissait dans son esprit. Jongdae se releva rapidement.

\- Je te rappelle que ce n'était pas moi, mais toi. Répondit-il, TU t'es habillé d'une belle robe qui montrait parfaitement tes formes, des talons qui je suis sûr t'ont tué les chevilles peu importe ce que tu disais, avec le maquillage fait par une amie de ton frère. Et TU étais celui à qui ça allait bien, et qui a reçu un nombre record de numéro de téléphone.

\- Oh... Ouais, c'est vrai. Répondit pensivement Baekhyun, mais t'étais pas mieux non plus. T'étais peut être pas habillé en fille. Mais t'étais bien sexy quand même. Et t'as reçu pratiquement le même nombre de numéro que moi !

\- Me le rappelle pas, dit plaintivement Jongdae, c'était un enfer. Pour moi. Toi, tu t'es amusé comme un fou !

\- Baekhyun était habillé en fille ? Demanda Chanyeol d'une voix étranglée.

\- Et il a aimé ça ! J'ai les photos quelques part à la maison, je te les montrerais si tu veux ? Répondit Jongdae en souriant.

\- Kim Jongdae ! S'exclama Baekhyun.

\- Je veux bien, répondit rapidement Chanyeol le rouge aux joues.

\- Et bien voilà, tout le monde est content !

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai aussi les photos de toi, Jongdae, menaça Baekhyun, je peux les ressortir quand tu veux !

\- Oh vraiment ? Commença à s'intéresser Minseok.

\- Vraiment ! Et ça vaut le détour, je peux te le promettre ! Il était tellement bon dans son rôle qu'il a même eu son propre stalker personnel ! Se souvint Baekhyun.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je l'avais complètement oublié lui. Il était pas méchant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était chiant !

\- Pas méchant ? S'écria Baekhyun, il t'a suivi jour et nuit, et a failli s'introduire dans ta maison Jongdae. Vers la fin c'était limite s'il devenait pas violant. Il connaissait ton emploi du temps, et te laissait des messages partout où il savait que tu te trouverais dans le lycée. C'était totalement flippant.

\- ... C'est vrai. Je pense que je voulais juste oublier ce passage de ma vie et que mon cerveau à simplement choisi de me faire croire qu'il n'était pas méchant, avoua Jongdae, oh et en parlant de lui, tu sais que je l'ai revu y'a peut-être deux semaines ?

\- Et tu me l'as pas dit ?! Il a rien fait ? Demanda Baekhyun qui avait l'air réellement inquiet pour une fois.

\- Nop', je suis même pas sûr qu'il m'est vue, sourit Jongdae.

\- Donc, coupa Minseok, Baekhyun je veux voir les photos. Et Jongdae, si jamais il se passe quoique ce soit, tu nous le dis. C'est pas tellement rassurant ce que tu viens de nous dire !

\- Oh mais c'est bon, t'en fait pas, dit Jongdae nonchalamment, si jamais il se passe quelque chose, j'ai juste à appeler Jun' comme la dernière fois.

\- C'est vrai que c'est grâce à lui que tu t'en étais débarrassé la première fois, se rappela Baekhyun, c'était rapide et je suis même pas sûr qu'on sache comment il a fait !

\- Hm... Et il veut toujours pas me le dire. Par contre, ce qu'il m'a dit de faire, c'est de l'appeler dès que tu recommençais à avoir des idées idiotes. Donc je pense que je vais pas tarder à le faire, taquina Jongdae.

\- J'ai jamais d'idée idiote !

Personne n'arrivait à comprendre comment ils pouvaient passer de sujet extrêmement sérieux - parce qu'un stalker, c'était un sujet sérieux. Même pour eux. Et même si tout le monde était curieux d'avoir les photos, c'était tout de même inquiétant. - à un sujet totalement à l'opposé et retourner à leur petite guerre sans logique, mais tellement intéressante.

Baekhyun, quant à lui, avait bien vu la réaction de Minseok pendant la conversation. Bien évidemment, comme tout le monde, il avait été inquiet pour le stalker - qui ne le serait pas ? - mais c'était maintenant de l'histoire ancienne et ça ne se reproduirait pas. Cependant, il avait vu la réaction du plus vieux quand Jongdae avait mentionné Junmyeon. Et le plus jeune ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! Il ricana mentalement, se disant que finalement, son plan était le bon, et que Jongdae serait parfait pour ce rôle ! Que ce soit fait inconsciemment ou non !

\- En parlant de Jun', commença innocemment Baekhyun, tu sais quand il revient en ville ?

\- Non, répondit Jongdae en fronçant les sourcils, il veut pas me le dire. Mais ça fait déjà deux mois depuis qu'il est parti !

\- Tu sais comment c'est...

\- Hm. M'enfin, il reviendra quand il reviendra, fini Jongdae en haussant les épaules, Minseok, on commence le feu de camps à quelle heure déjà ?

\- Oh ? Hm... Vers sept heure je pense ? Répondit le plus vieux avec hésitation.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne heure, acquiesça Kyungsoo, ça nous laisse le temps de faire ce qu'on veut cette après-midi, et de commencer à tout préparer.

\- Et c'est pas comme si on était pressé, continua Jongin.

\- Pas faux, admit Jongdae, mais je crois que c'est la première fois que j'en fait un, je suppose que je suis juste un peu impatient.

\- C'est la première fois ? Vraiment ? Demanda Minseok étonné.

\- Hm, Baek' et moi on est des personnes de la ville. On l'a rarement quittée, confia Jongdae, et c'est pas comme si c'était autorisé d'en faire en plein Séoul...

\- ... Pas faux. Il faut bien une première fois à tout, sourit Minseok.

\- Donc on est tous d'accord pour l'heure ? Demanda Kyungsoo.

\- Yep, répondit tout le monde.

\- Génial, Jongdae et Baekhyun, vous faites la vaisselle ce midi, et une fois que vous aurez fini, on se pose dans le salon.

\- Et on fera quoi cette après-midi ? Demanda Kris.

\- Je sais pas... Des jeux ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Avec ça de décidé. Baekhyun donna un petit coup de coude à Jongdae, qui le regarda. Le premier lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la cuisine, signifiant qu'il voulait lui parler. Il hocha discrètement la tête.

\- Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles. On va faire la vaisselle, conclu-t-il, une fois qu'on aura fini, tu pourras nous faire ton fameux café ?

\- Pas de problème, sourit Minseok doucement.

\- Génial.

Alors que Jongdae et Baekhyun se dirigeaient dans la cuisine, des plats pleins les bras, le dernier se pencha légèrement vers son meilleur ami, et lui chuchota...

\- Je pense que tu pourrais lui demander n'importe quoi et qu'il te dirait oui, rigola-t-il doucement.

\- ... Et moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre ?

\- Enchanté, je suis Byun Baekhyun ! Se moqua Baekhyun en avançant plus rapidement.

\- Reviens ici ! Baekhyun ! Cria Jongdae, t'es injuste ! Je peux pas courir et tu le sais ! Byun Baekhyun !

_**Maintenant que Baekhyun avait convaincu Jongdae de suivre son plan, qu'allait-il se passer ? Jongdae va-t-il réussir à séduire Minseok ? Et Minseok, est-il vraiment au courant des sentiments de Jongdae ?**_


End file.
